Lies
by Lady Anubis
Summary: Mentiras podem destruir. A separação de Jin e Kame é confrontada por fantasmas do passado em um final de semana que pode ser o último de suas vidas. Akame KAT-TUN.
1. Convite

**Título:** Lies

**Autora:** Lady Anúbis

**E–mail:** .br

**Beta:** Yume Vy (.br)

**Banda:** KAT–TUN

**Casais:** JinxKame/ JunnoxUeda/ KokixMaru

**Classificação:** + 18

**Gênero:** Angst/ Slash/ Suspense/ Terror/ Lemon/ Darklemon.

**Status:** Em andamento

**Direitos Autorais: **Infelizmente o KAT–TUN não nos pertence, mas a imagem deles pertence a Johnny's Entertaiment. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos e foi feita apenas para diversão.

**ooOoo**

**LIES**

"_Há coisas que nós temos que __superar,__mas simplesmente não desistimos delas__. Aconteça o que acontecer eu vou sempre estar lá para você."_

(Akanishi Jin)

**Capítulo 1 – ****Convite.**

O nevoeiro do final da tarde vai se dissipando aos poucos, revelando o caminho bucólico, cercado de árvores frondosas, galhos carregados de frutos pendendo na estrada. Os olhos cheios de tristeza percorrem as casas antigas, a cabeça apoiada no encosto do banco, perdido em pensamentos que nem ele mesmo reconhece. Mágoa, decepção e uma dor que parece nunca passar. Já faz meses desde a última vez que se viram, em que ele saiu do 'lugar secreto' onde se encontravam e lhe desejou uma boa viagem. E naquele dia ele... _**Já sabia**_...

"_Como teve coragem de não me dizer nada?"_ – Kamenashi sente raiva de si mesmo por ficar remoendo isso, quando o desgraçado nem merece que pense nele.

– Falta muito pra gente chegar? – Nakamaru pergunta pela quinta vez desde que saíram de Tóquio. – Não aguento mais as piadinhas sem graça do Taguchi.

– Ah vai! – Junno quer fazer cara de emburrado, mas não aguenta e começa a rir. – Sou um incompreendido mesmo.

– Dá pra vocês dois pararem com a discussão. – Koki não quer imprimir um tom reprovador, mas nota claramente pela expressão de Kame que aquilo o incomoda demais. – Estou tentando prestar atenção na estrada.

– Não vai se perder de novo! – Maru diz isso mais para provocá-lo.

– Ele está usando o GPS. – Ueda fala, em um daqueles momentos raros em que é ouvido durante viagens, os olhos dos outros se voltando para ele. – Que foi? Eu estava dormindo.

– Chegamos... Finalmente! – É nítido que Kazuya está de péssimo humor, mas os amigos concordaram entre eles que respeitariam seu estado de espírito.

O carro é estacionado diante da casa enorme e antiga, inserida numa paisagem maravilhosa, cercada por árvores e flores por todos os lados, no sopé de uma colina verdejante. A visão já é o suficiente para melhorar a disposição dos cinco, cansados da longa viagem, mas satisfeitos por tirarem um último final de semana de folga antes de se verem em plena turnê cansativa e longa.

– Que lugar! – Não há melhor forma de Taguchi definir o que todos pensam.

– Koki... Tem certeza que não errou o lugar? – Parece provocação, mas Maru apenas reage à incredulidade de uma escolha tão feliz de recanto para relaxar.

– Tenho sim... – Fala automaticamente, ainda observando a casa de design tradicional.

Kame nem parece reparar no lugar, a tristeza estampada nos olhos meio inchados, evidenciando que mais uma noite ele passou chorando. E por mais que todos saibam disso, no dia seguinte ele se comporta como se pouco tivesse se importado com tudo que aconteceu.

Ele e Jin tiveram uma relação complicada desde o início, onde viviam se escondendo da imprensa, disfarçando até a saída mais inocente para ir ao shopping, conversando através do celular mesmo que estivessem sentados um ao lado do outro. No último ano tiveram até mesmo que fingir uma guerra fria sem sentido, apenas para aplacar a ânsia dos paparazzi, com Akanishi morando com Yamapi para disfarçar, mas isso provocou uma briga ciumenta entre eles, quando Nakamaru foi obrigado a intervir e trancá-los numa sala até que se entendessem.

Os amigos sabiam de tudo entre eles, _sempre souberam_, mesmo quando nem os dois tinham consciência do que sentiam. Era óbvio demais para quem os conhecia tão bem! Um sempre procurava estar com o outro instintivamente, brincando de forma quase explícita, sendo carinhosos ao extremo... E Jin estava sempre lá quando as yakarashis perseguiam Kame, protegendo-o com agressividade ao vê-lo magoado e também foi quem o apoiou na sua reconciliação pública com Ueda.

Sempre eram os dois... Contra o mundo. E logo depois que Jin voltou de sua primeira fuga para os Estados Unidos, quando era claro que Kame sofria sua ausência, os dois finalmente haviam percebido a dimensão de seu relacionamento. Era amor, não apenas sexo, sempre foi, e os outros ficaram felizes por vê-los juntos, pois nada pagava a felicidade nítida em seus olhos. Viviam efetivamente o amor que já existia. Mesmo com as dificuldades de quem vive diante do foco da imprensa, nem assim se separavam, com o apaixonado Kazuya sendo muitas vezes indiscreto demais... Coisa de um garoto apaixonado. E como disse um dos personagens que interpretou na época...

"_Nunca se esquece o primeiro amor... Ainda mais quando se tem __vinte__ anos"_.

Mas essa nova fuga foi demais para ele. Akanishi estava começando a trilhar uma carreira solo, coisa que o próprio namorado incentivava, mesmo que soubesse que significava se verem com menos frequência. Mas era o _sonho_ de Jin e ele sempre o apoiou em tudo que desejava fazer, na verdade, o ajudava a vencer aquela autocrítica que o reprimia e o fazia achar que talvez não fosse bom o suficiente. Então o cantor saiu para uma série de três shows, tendo ensaiado com eles para a nova turnê... Tudo normal.

Sem qualquer aviso, uma ligação ou qualquer coisa que fosse da parte daquele que se despedira com tanto carinho, durante uma apresentação que faziam em Tóquio, quando ainda estavam sobre o palco apresentando-se para uma plateia lotada, alguém contou que o chefão da _JE_ havia anunciado publicamente a saída de Jin. Ele ia partir para uma carreira solo nos Estados Unidos e não iria mais voltar. E não houve nenhuma palavra... _**Nada**_ para a pessoa que o amava. Aquela notícia foi tão devastadora que Kame começou a chorar no palco, arrasado demais, mas como sempre manteve todo seu profissionalismo e continuou a cantar. A expressão derrotada em seu rosto arrastou Koki e Ueda também às lágrimas, pois sabiam a dor que se seguiria... Como realmente aconteceu. E ficou evidente na coletiva que deram pouco tempo depois falando sobre o assunto... Kame era a imagem da desolação e somente um cego não veria isso.

– Legal. – Kazuya diz sem emoção, como se tivesse perdido a vontade de se divertir com qualquer coisa.

– Ah vai! – Nakamaru gruda em seu braço esquerdo enquanto entram. – Não fica assim. Quero te ver sorrindo... Só um pouquinho. Cadê? Sorri pro titio.

– Titio? – Não consegue deixar de sentir certa vontade de rir daquele jeito debochado do amigo tentar animá-lo. – Vou te dar uma bengala de presente.

– Não! – Sente-se satisfeito por vê-lo relaxar um pouco. – Se der... Eu gamo. Vou ter que te agarrar.

– Também vou querer agarrar. – Koki segura no braço direito. – Desse jeito vou ficar enciumado.

Aquele esforço todo em fazê-lo sorrir é o que mais faz com que se sinta privilegiado por ter crescido com esses sujeitos irreverentes, que sempre estiveram junto dele quando mais precisou. E sua reação não pode ser outra, seu coração se abrindo e relaxando apenas para vê-los felizes! Não vai estragar o último final de semana de descanso antes da turnê.

– O que estamos dividindo? – Taguchi se aproxima e coloca as duas mãos nos ombros do amigo. – Também quero!

– É o Kame. – Yuichi fala sério, como se estivessem dividindo um pedaço de bolo. – Espero que aqui tenha uma cama grande o suficiente. Também quer, Tat-chan?

Ueda, que seguia na frente, volta-se para eles, uma expressão brincalhona no rosto quase infantil.

– Não, obrigado. – Fala, rindo da expressão surpresa de Kame. – Ele não faz o meu tipo.

– Não... – Koki diz apenas para provocá-lo. – Você só gosta de morenos de língua venenosa.

– Não gosto dessa brincadeira. – Tatsuya fecha a expressão, pois qualquer menção ao seu problema com Ryo Nishikido o faz ter vontade de chorar.

– Deixa ele em paz. – Kame repreende o amigo, pois já comprou essa briga diversas vezes por saber como o assunto magoa Ueda.

Os cinco finalmente entram na sala, rindo e brincando, mas paralisam diante da grandiosidade do ambiente. Apesar da aparência tradicional da construção, seu interior é moderno, bem decorado, primando pelo estilo _clean_, sem exageros, mas confortável ao extremo. Os móveis misturam madeira escura e tecido branco criando um contraste que torna tudo ainda mais bonito!

– Caramba! – Junno diz espontaneamente. – Eu seria capaz de beijar quem teve a ideia de nos mandar pra esse lugar.

– Então... Taguchi... – Uma voz conhecida soa atrás deles, fazendo todos se voltarem, os rostos estáticos pela surpresa. – Prepare os lábios.

– Jin... – Todos dizem o nome, quase que ao mesmo tempo, menos Kame, que apenas fecha a expressão mais uma vez.

Aquele silêncio é incômodo para Akanishi, que tinha uma leve esperança de que a hostilidade diminuísse diante de sua presença. Está ciente da mágoa que cerca sua saída, bastante clara na entrevista que viu apenas pela televisão, mas apesar de esperar alguma coisa vinda dos amigos tão antigos, seus olhos estão sobre Kame, com certeza o mais ferido.

Ouvi-lo dizer _'ele está no Japão?'_, com todo aquele ressentimento, foi doloroso, mas... O que poderia esperar quando não foi capaz de contar-lhe a verdade? Sabia da decisão da JE sobre sua carreira, mas como o sujeito 'obediente', ou seja, _covarde_ que sempre foi, atendeu à recomendação deles de não contar nada a ninguém da banda... Muito menos para Kamenashi. Erro seu... Dos mais idiotas, mas que não tem mais volta. O estrago já está feito.

– Oi pessoal. Oi... Kazu. – Apenas ele o chama dessa forma, mas o efeito não é nada bom dessa vez. – Fui eu quem programei essa viagem. Queria... Precisava...

– Tem alguma desculpinha esfarrapada pra se explicar, por acaso? – Esse tom cínico destoa da personalidade amigável de Koki, mas não pode evitar.

– Acho que explicações não adiantam mais, não é? – Sabe que o amigo está magoado, mas que sua reação agressiva é mais por causa de Kame. – Eu quero muito passar com vocês alguns dias... Por isso armei essa viagem secreta.

– Então devíamos pegar nosso carro e voltar para casa. – Maru segura Tanaka pelo braço, pois nunca o viu tão alterado.

– Não! – A voz de Kame rompe o silêncio esperado dele e soa mais forte que todas. – Nós vamos ficar.

– O que? – Ueda, que sabe o quanto Kame também se magoa fácil, não entende essa sua escolha.

Enquanto todos o observam, o cantor caminha para a escada que leva ao andar superior, parando ao lado do ex-namorado.

– Onde estão as chaves dos quartos? – Jin as entrega nas mãos dele, ainda tentando superar aquela atitude de profundo desprezo. – Aqui estão as chaves dos dois quartos que vocês vão dividir, rapazes.

Joga as chaves para Taguchi, para que o mesmo divida os pares depois, retendo uma entre seus dedos.

– Me dou ao luxo de ficar sozinho dessa vez. – Seus olhos se erguem e encontram aqueles que antes o faziam tremer de prazer. – Você... Se precisa tanto _desse final de semana_ pra poder tocar sua vida... Durma no sofá.

**ooOoo**

Por mais que tivesse se preparado para um possível encontro com Jin e assumido a postura mais forte que conseguiu diante daqueles olhos, assim que a porta de seu quarto se fecha e ele se vê sozinho... Kazuya desaba. Encosta-se à madeira escura, deixando o choro sair sem controle, desespero e dor cortando-o por dentro como uma katana afiada.

– Por que... Você...? – As palavras presas na garganta o sufocam. – Sou idiota mesmo!

Senta-se na cama de casal, nem notando esse detalhe inesperado, abaixando a cabeça, como se o peso do mundo estivesse sobre suas costas. Sente-se arrasado e ferido, exatamente como no momento em que um dos dançarinos correu até o centro do palco e lhe contou o que o chefão da JE dissera à imprensa. Viu-se sozinho, como nunca antes, mesmo cercado por milhares de pessoas gritando seu nome, infelizmente não conseguindo represar toda a avalanche de sentimentos horríveis que se abateu sobre ele e se traduziram em lágrimas profusas... A voz saindo tremida da garganta, mas ainda assim terminou o show, fugindo do lugar antes mesmo que qualquer pessoa pudesse perguntar como se sentia.

Não queria falar sobre isso, desviando-se do assunto e lamentando ter sido obrigado a falar naquela coletiva. Fez isso pela banda, apenas por isso, pois por ele agiria eternamente como se Jin jamais tivesse existido. Preferia isso a ter que encarar o imenso sofrimento que ameaça devorá-lo. A perseguição negativa das fãs, as críticas, as pessoas que o julgavam sem nem mesmo conhecê-lo ou os papparazzis que tornavam cada saída um desafio... Nada disso pode se comparar a essa sensação aterradora de ser abandonado sem aviso por alguém que se ama tão intensamente.

Então seus olhos ainda úmidos se erguem, compelido por algo que não consegue explicar e se fixam em um retrato na parede. Ali está um homem moreno, jovem e bonito, aprisionado pelo tempo naquela imagem de um passado distante. Os orbes negros parecem observá-lo, cheios de vida e de uma força indescritível! Aquela expressão altiva fascina o cantor, que não consegue desviar o olhar, prisioneiro de algo que o instiga...

– Quem é...? – Algo dentro dele reconhece aquelas feições finas, de uma pureza de caráter que pouco se vê nos dias de hoje. – Ele parece um pouco com o Pi...

Ele ri, pois Yamapi iria achar isso engraçado. Afinal, todo retrato antigo Kazuya associa com ele, mas... Esse é realmente um pouco parecido. Talvez os mesmos olhos... A boca... Enfim... Pareça ou não com seu amigo, esse quadro parece hipnotizá-lo e somente a batida na porta é capaz de desviar sua atenção e cortar o fascínio que o prende.

Ergue-se sem vontade, abrindo apenas uma fresta, sem vontade alguma de falar com quem quer que seja. Pior ainda quando se depara com o rosto triste de Jin, com aquela expressão de 'cachorro abandonado' que assumia toda vez que fazia algo e queria pedir desculpas.

– O que você quer? – Nem tem ânimo algum para discutir ou mesmo conversar com ele.

– Você deixou no carro. – Coloca a mochila na frente, temendo aquela expressão pouco amigável do namorado. – Achei que fosse precisar.

– Puxa... Como você é gentil! – A ironia exala por todos os seus poros.

– Kazu... Precisamos conversar. – Sabe que não adianta ficar com meias palavras e que na atual situação devem ir direto ao assunto.

– Não acha que é meio tarde pra conversar? – Gostaria de dizer tudo que o magoa, mas decide não fazê-lo. – Nem tenho vontade nenhuma de falar com você. Nem agora... Nem nunca.

Pega a mochila e fecha a porta, não dando qualquer oportunidade para que o homem que amava... Possa reagir de qualquer forma. Na verdade, sente-se uma besta por ainda amá-lo! Volta para o meio do quarto, agarrado à mochila como se fosse algo precioso, segurando o choro de raiva que o sufoca. Ergue mais uma vez o olhar e encara aquele rosto do retrato que parece observá-lo.

– É uma droga mesmo gostar tanto de alguém, não é? – Pergunta para o quadro, mesmo que saiba que isso é uma tolice. – Sempre acabamos nos ferindo quando amamos... Me cansei de ser o otário nessa história.

Deposita a mochila sobre a cama e vasculha o conteúdo em busca da roupa que pretende usar no jantar. Precisa urgente de um banho, para tirar a canseira da viagem e se refazer da surpresa de encontrá-lo aqui. Pega a toalha branca deixada sobre o armário de madeira logo abaixo do retrato, sentindo uma sensação estranha ao se aproximar... Então mais uma vez o encara, seus olhos se encontrando novamente. Um arrepio se dissipa por sua pele e Kame engole em seco com a reação de medo que percorre seu corpo... E sem desviar o olhar, ele se afasta.

Abre a porta devagar, verificando se Jin já saiu do corredor e suspira aliviado, procurando o banheiro. Passa diante das portas dos quartos restantes, lançando um olhar curioso para dentro, tentando descobrir como seus amigos acabaram se organizando e fica feliz por ver Tanaka deitado sobre a sua cama, observando Yuichi tirando as roupas de dentro da mala e colocando sobre uma cadeira.

"_Por mais que seja um mero sorteio, os dois __**sempre**__ acabam juntos__!"_ – Kame não pode deixar de pensar.

No quarto ao lado estão Junno e Ueda, sentados sobre suas próprias camas, de costas um para o outro, ocupados com suas coisas. Se tivesse que se preocupar com alguém nesse grupo, seria com eles. Tatsuya e sua fragilidade... Tudo o atinge demais e nem sempre Kame pode defendê-lo... Como também já se viu na posição de brigar com ele e... Sentiu-se muito mal ao vê-lo chorar. Por sua vez Taguchi, apesar do jeito brincalhão e risonho, tem toda sua baixa autoestima, como ficou evidente na ocasião em que ficou internado por meses. Os companheiros da banda, ocupados com todos os preparativos para a turnê e tudo mais, pouco o visitaram e este assumiu que na realidade não gostavam mais dele. Uma grande bobagem, mas quase o tirou do grupo.

Finalmente para diante da porta do banheiro, entrando apressado, tendo o cuidado de trancá-la a fim de evitar mais surpresas, pois precisa de um relaxante banho e prefere fazer isso em absoluta paz. Despe-se devagar, seu pensamento teimando em buscar as razões de Jin, mas luta para afastar qualquer fraqueza que o seu amor por ele possa trazer. Não pode simplesmente ceder. Da outra vez que Akanishi foi embora, a relação ainda não passara para o nível de agora e... Entendeu como a pressão da imprensa sobre ambos e a falta de maturidade para encarar o que sentiam pesou demais em sua decisão. Mas naquela ocasião ele veio contar como tudo aquilo o deixava confuso e o apoiou... _Porque s__abia que voltaria._ O que aconteceu muito antes do que havia sido anunciado e a saudade os levou a assumir a intensidade dos sentimentos que nutriam.

A situação agora não tem comparação e... O estrago que fez em seu coração foi devastador. Tudo que haviam passado... Aquilo que sentiam, toda a pressão e disfarces, a última noite repleta de carinho... Dessa vez o incentivara a seguir adiante para uma carreira solo, pois sabia que o namorado sempre sonhara com isso e que tem um talento maravilhoso! Vencera todas as próprias apreensões quando disse que devia ir, que estaria ali esperando por ele... E era a absoluta verdade. Mesmo que Jin tivesse contado de sua decisão de deixar o grupo, de ficar na América por um bom tempo... Até isso aceitaria, pois o que importava era vê-lo feliz. O aguardaria, mergulhando no trabalho como um maníaco, mas sabendo que logo estariam juntos.

Mesmo que ele dissesse que não pretendia voltar, que não suportava mais a pressão e as cobranças da JE com relação a um possível escândalo envolvendo os dois... Teria entendido. Até isso seria preferível àquilo que aconteceu, onde Jin o deixou para partir em viagem sem nada dizer, beijando-o com a mesma ânsia, com o mesmo amor que sempre demonstrava. Ouvir toda aquela realidade através _de outros_, ser informado pela imprensa que não voltaria, que o havia abandonado...

Resolve esquecer essa amargura no momento, entrando na banheira e ligando o chuveiro quente, a água lhe trazendo certo conforto, enquanto o sabonete passeia por sua pele, trazendo-lhe o contato que tanto necessita. Afasta as lágrimas que teimam em não deixá-lo mais, colocando o rosto sob a ducha e sentindo o toque forte das gotas, pensando em como a energia da água o tranquiliza.

Kame então sente uma sensação estranha, como se alguém o observasse. Volta o rosto para longe do contato reconfortante da água, procurando no banheiro aquela presença... Que provoca imediatamente um arrepio que lhe percorre todo o corpo.

"_N__ão há ninguém."_ – Dá de ombros, rindo de sua própria imaginação fértil e da sensibilidade exacerbada em que se encontra.

– Não basta temer cada pessoa que me olhe na rua... – Pensa em como qualquer passeio se torna uma empreitada de disfarce e jogo de cintura para evitar as fofocas. – Agora também fico imaginando coisas.

Abre então a torneira que enche a banheira, enquanto finaliza a ducha, fechando o ralo e sentindo já o contato da água quente com seus pés. Aquilo é gostoso, brincando com essa sensação e sentindo-se bem, quase infantil, coisa que não tem experimentado nos últimos tempos. E como faz falta para alguém como ele! Apesar de sua seriedade profissional e de ser um workaholic assumidíssimo, jamais deixa esse seu lado inocente... O que muitas vezes acaba o fazendo sofrer, mas... É preferível a se tornar um adulto chato e ranzinza.

Quando percebe que o nível da água está quase no ponto, pega o vidro azulado colocado na borda e despeja um sal de perfume exótico, com tons orientais, imediatamente liberando a fragrância por todo o ambiente. Deixa seu corpo escorregar até que se acomoda, sentindo o líquido translúcido chegar até o meio do seu peito, a espuma deliciosa provocando cócegas delicadas conforme as bolhas se movem sobre a superfície e explodem de encontro a sua pele.

– Tinha esquecido como isso é bom... – Há muito tempo que banhos para ele se resumem a poucos minutos rápidos embaixo de uma ducha.

Imediatamente o corpo tenso vai relaxando, os músculos se descontraem e os olhos se fecham conforme acomoda a cabeça na beirada. Seu pensamento então começa a ceder espaço para o vazio... Um leve torpor se apossando da mente que até então só ficava se lamentando pela dor que sente. Agora a embriaguez do sono o ameaça levar a outros campos... A primeira vez que viu Akanishi, com apenas quinze anos, no teste para a JE e como se sentiu ligado a ele já naquele momento... O rosto de Jin tão triste há poucos instantes... As últimas palavras que trocaram naquela manhã em que se despediram... Os olhos marcantes, do quadro, encarando-o como se quisessem dizer algo... O homem bonito, vestido de forma tradicional, andando por uma cidade antiga, com as pessoas reverenciando conforme ele passa... O ruído de guerra enchendo seus ouvidos...

Então sente o toque suave na parte interna de sua coxa e instintivamente afasta as pernas uma da outra... A carícia trazendo de volta sensações, momentos de intimidade que dividiu com quem sempre amou.

– Jin... – Geme gostoso, ainda meio entorpecido.

Abre os olhos de súbito, procurando por ele, dando-se conta de que está sozinho, mas então... Aquele toque... _Quem_ o tocou? Senta-se e olha em torno com atenção, sentindo, mais uma vez, um forte arrepio percorrer sua espinha, ao ver que a porta continua trancada.

– Estou mal mesmo! – Volta a apoiar a cabeça na borda, fechando os olhos, mas mantendo-se alerta diante de uma realidade que não quer. – Agora fico até imaginando ele me tocando! Sou um idiota mesmo.

Por mais que tente ficar acordado, não consegue deixar de passear pelo mundo contido em sua mente... A imagem de Jin presente de forma forte, porém, é impossível para ele não pensar numa comparação de sua atitude covarde diante da separação, abandonando-o daquela forma sem sentido, e no que o belo homem do quadro teria feito em seu lugar.

Tão digno, corajoso, forte... Mesmo a custo da própria reputação ele não seria capaz de voltar às costas a alguém que amasse. Assim eram os homens do passado e... Akanishi poderia ter feito isso! Mesmo que pense em como entenderia se tivesse apenas lhe contado, na verdade esperava que como um _samurai honrado_ o seu namorado tivesse enfrentado os executivos e dito 'não'. Afinal, Kazuya sabe muito bem que tudo isso foi uma jogada dos malditos abutres que os encaram apenas como uma maneira de ganhar dinheiro.

"_O samurai teria feito isso!"_ – Pensa, contendo a expressão 'meu' que inadvertidamente lhe vem à mente, mas já lhe parece um exagero.

Mas a força desse pensamento substitui a visão de um Jin vestido com vestes tradicionais, dando lugar à imagem do homem do quadro, andando altivo e forte pela casa... Dele lutando numa batalha sangrenta e sendo saudado como herói... E por mais que se esforce para afastar essas expressões de sua imaginação fértil, apenas consegue vê-lo ainda mais... Tão jovem, mas tão respeitado. Aquele rosto tão lindo, com os orbes negros repletos de paixão voltados para ele como se o encarasse, como se o _desejasse_!

Kame sente uma forte atração por aquela expressão doce e ao mesmo tempo forte e decidida. Ele respira fundo, como se algo profundo despertasse dentro de si, uma sensação elusiva de intimidade... A imagem de dois corpos nus, unidos em um beijo apaixonado, surgindo em sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que mãos fortes tocam a pele fina e pálida, repetidas vezes... Estimulando... Excitando... E de novo mais um toque suave, dessa vez em sua cintura, descendo de maneira erótica por seu quadril. Inicialmente sente um prazer delicioso, crescente, enquanto uma forte eletricidade passa por sua cútis, e sem forças Kazuya se deixa envolver pela aura de luxúria que é criada em torno dele e...

– O que é isso? – Levanta-se assustado, sobressaltado com aquela sensação estranha e indefinida.

Deixa a banheira apressado, enrolando a toalha na cintura sem nem sequer se secar, olhando confuso por todo o banheiro, a respiração descompassada e o coração aos pulos. Não sabe dizer a razão, mas entende que precisa sair dali o mais rápido possível! Abre a porta e sai apressado, pouco se importando com o que vão pensar, trombando em Koki no corredor, quase o derrubando.

– Ei... Que pornografia é essa? – A brincadeira nem parece ser ouvida. – Kame... Você esqueceu a sua rou...

Kazuya nem ouve, apenas entra no quarto e fecha a porta atrás de si, sentando-se na cama até se acalmar. Sente-se confuso demais, um medo indefinido, quase instintivo, parece tomar conta dele... E sem conseguir evitar, seus olhos se erguem, encontrando o par de enigmáticos orbes negros do homem no quadro. Não sabe o que pensar sobre o que sentiu, apenas que aquele toque ainda arrepia toda a sua pele, mas... Era real?

– Estou ficando maluco... Só pode! – Pensa em Jin o tocando, no calor de suas mãos, na delicadeza de seus dedos sobre sua pele, mas aquele toque parecia tão diferente... – Que droga! Preciso parar de pensar nele, senão fico fantasiando e imaginando coisas.

Volta a encarar o quadro, pois não consegue deixar de sentir um fascínio obscuro por ele, uma sensação de que o conhece, de que aquele jovem lindo o observa... Como se estivesse ali presente. E toda essa gama de sentimentos confusos apenas piora a depressão que luta por manter afastada de sua mente, com o abandono e esses enigmáticos olhos negros se mesclando de forma incontrolável.

– Acho melhor eu me vestir, senão fico sem jantar. – Força-se a desviar o olhar, mas o arrepio mais uma vez percorre o seu corpo. – Maluco eu já estou ficando... Mas um doido faminto nem pensar.

Rapidamente veste uma calça jeans com alguns rasgos estratégicos, uma de suas preferidas e uma camisa vermelha coberta pelo ideograma chinês do amor... Mas logo a tira e joga no canto, pois se recorda que foi um presente de Jin e precisa lembrar-se de doá-la aos pobres na primeira oportunidade. Pega a primeira camiseta que encontra na mochila, aquela branca estampada com uma gueixa de quimono vermelho, presente de aniversário de um fã desconhecido, pela qual se apaixonou assim que abriu o pacote.

Já calçado com um par de tênis branco, Kame se ergue da cama onde se sentara, respirando fundo para mais uma vez encarar Jin e todos os sentimentos contraditórios que os envolvem. Antes de sair volta seu olhar mais uma vez na direção do quadro, uma necessidade que o assusta, mas provoca um temor que não entende... Talvez o melhor seja não entender mesmo.

**ooOoo**

Os olhos entristecidos de Jin acompanham o trabalho de um casal de criados que preparam a mesa para o jantar, eles estão apressados, mas sem aquele stress comum nas cidades grandes como Tóquio. Fazem seu trabalho com a tranquilidade pueril das pessoas do interior. Até gosta disso, apesar de seu pensamento não combinar em nada com esse sentimento.

Planejou esse final de semana com um aperto no peito, pois sabia que era necessário falar sobre sua decisão com os amigos que o acompanham há onze anos... Mesmo que não tenha certeza de suas razões verdadeiras ou por que aceitou esse fim abrupto em sua trajetória junto deles. Pensou nos mínimos detalhes, no lugar perfeito, na comida caseira, na oportunidade de se encontrarem longe dos holofotes e das câmeras dos papparazzis. Dirigiu até a casa antiga com o coração apertado, temendo mais do que tudo a recepção dos amigos, com esperança de que o ouvissem, que o deixassem falar daquilo que sentia com relação a tudo isso.

Da parte de Kame... Evitava pensar nele e em sua reação, pois sabia o quanto foi covarde sair naquele dia do 'lugar secreto', após uma noite estonteante nos braços de seu namorado, sem dizer nada sobre o fato de que não voltaria. E como lhe doeu receber aquele beijo apaixonado quando se despediram, com as palavras de incentivo que Kazu sempre tinha para aplacar sua insegurança, os orbes escuros cheios de tristeza, mas certos de seu retorno. Como quis ficar naquele momento, dizer tudo que sentia por ele e resistir à imposição feita pela produtora... Mas por sua culpa ele está assim, como o tem visto nas entrevistas, olhos fundos e derrotados, como jamais o viu antes. Isso tirou seu sono, com noites seguidas pensando no mal que foi capaz de fazer à pessoa que mais amava. Culpado, culpado, culpado...

Apesar de tudo, não estranhou a recepção fria de uns, raivosa de outros e até aflita... Era o esperado para quem o julgava conhecer tão bem e soube de sua saída pela imprensa. Além do mais, todos ali estavam protegendo Kame e... Sempre era assim entre eles, uns protegiam os outros e ponto final. Sentiu-se o vilão da história, o que não estava muito longe da verdade.

Ver Kazuya novamente foi talvez a coisa mais difícil, pois teve a vontade irresistível de abraçá-lo, de apagar aquele sofrimento que era nítido em seu rosto, mas se conteve. Não sabia qual reação esperar dele, achando que talvez o ouvisse como fez da outra vez que partiu para a América, ou que o confrontasse como era de seu costume. Mas... Aquele silêncio... Aquela mágoa contida e carregada de sarcasmo... Preferia ter sido agredido verbalmente ou até fisicamente. Aquela expressão sem emoção foi o mais doloroso de tudo.

Logo percebe que os rapazes começam a vir para a sala de jantar, com a mesa já perfeitamente arrumada. Akanishi senta-se à esquerda da cabeceira, acompanhando a movimentação de Taguchi e Ueda a procura de seus lugares. Eles parecem tão constrangidos quanto ele diante da situação.

– Você emagreceu. – Tatsuya diz em um tom baixo, quase tímido, acentuado pelo olhar baixo, evitando encará-lo. – E parece cansado.

– Muito trabalho... – Jin sorri sem muita vontade, apenas agradecido por Tat-chan ter quebrado o gelo do momento. – Como vocês estão?

– Já cansados com a correria da turnê. – Junno tem dificuldade de encarar Akanishi como alguém que não seja o sujeito que gosta de brincar com o fato dele dormir sentado em qualquer lugar. – Tem sido complicado com o Kame sem dormir. Sabe como ele cuida de tudo...

– Eu imaginei pelos olhos. – Um nó se forma em sua garganta, sabendo que o amigo não disse isso com a intenção de atacá-lo.

– Era de se esperar, não é mesmo? – Koki diz ao entrar na sala, sentando-se na extremidade oposta da mesa, mas encarando Akanishi diretamente. – Como você pensou que ele ficaria ao receber a notícia daquela forma?

– Deixa ele falar, Tanaka. – Maru nunca pareceu tão sério, tratando-o de forma tão formal. – Isso não foi ideia sua... Ou foi?

– Não tenho desculpa... Perdão. – Represa as lágrimas que logo surgem em seus olhos. – Seria muito cômodo colocar a culpa em outros, mas... Nem pensei.

– Sinto muito... Mas sabemos o que a JE faz pra evitar escândalos! – Yuichi sabe que Jin não faria isso, incomodando-se muito mais com o fato dele ter cedido aos caprichos da produtora. – Como pode deixar eles te manipularem dessa forma?

– Eu... – Gostaria demais de contar sobre tudo que passou, da pressão para se separar de Kame, da reunião em que o informaram de que iria para os EUA, que não haveria uma volta e ninguém devia saber... Mas ainda assim seria culpado, pois aceitou tudo, inclusive a ordem de esconder uma coisa tão importante da pessoa que amava. – Não tenho o que dizer... Sou culpado por ter sido desleal com vocês.

Aquela reunião ficou marcada em sua mente, pois alguns dos diretores da JE destilaram a homofobia disfarçada de preocupação com a imagem da banda, dos dois cantores e de todos os envolvidos no negócio grandioso que o KAT-TUN se tornou. Esses mesmos que agora recriminavam a forma como Kazu era indiscreto, eram aqueles que insistiam sempre em colocá-los juntos em fotos de duplo sentido, apenas para alimentar a fantasia das fãs... Que agora eles acreditavam que se voltariam contra eles se fosse realidade. Acusaram ambos pelo fracasso daquela 'guerra fria' ordenada pela produtora para disfarçar, que havia sido desmascarada pelos olhares, atitudes no palco e as 'malditas' escapadas noturnas. Então... Os dois, principalmente Kamenashi, eram os culpados por essa ação radical dos homens que dirigiam a empresa. Akanishi lamentou demais que o chefão não estivesse presente, pois acreditava que não os trataria dessa forma, mas há muito tempo deixara que cuidassem de tudo por ele... Apenas aparecendo para anunciar sua saída.

Sabia que o silêncio era para impedir que qualquer um deles o convencesse do contrário. E se Kazu pedisse para que reconsiderasse a fim de ficar com ele... Teria abandonado tudo o que lhe ofereceram de chances para realizar seu sonho. Aquilo sim foi um golpe sujo de mestre dos diretores, pois depois de anunciada sua saída daquela forma... Não haveria mais volta possível. Deram-lhe a escolha... A carreira ou Kame... Como pode aceitar uma troca injusta dessas? No final, acabou perdendo o que, na verdade, era mais importante.

– Queremos te ver feliz. – Ueda já enxuga as lágrimas que teimam em correr por seu rosto. – Você está?

Aquela pergunta dói demais em todos eles, fazendo com que o silêncio novamente se faça presente, sendo reforçado com a entrada da anfitriã, vinda da cozinha, sem notar como há uma tensão forte naquela sala.

– Boa noite! – Ela sorri, satisfeita por ver jovens tão bonitos e educados em torno da mesa. – Espero que gostem de comida tradicional.

Eles acenam afirmativamente com a cabeça e grunhem alguns agradecimentos, que ela interpreta como a dificuldade da juventude em se comunicar. Os amigos estão em torno da grande mesa, repleta de pratos tradicionais dos mais variados, tudo acompanhado com um saquê da melhor qualidade. A anfitriã, uma senhora de cerca de cinquenta anos, está sentada na cabeceira da mesa que foi feita especialmente para receber hóspedes estrangeiros, em sua maioria idosos, que não estão acostumados com o costume nipônico de se sentar no chão. Ela é toda sorrisos, contrastando com o mutismo incômodo que impera.

– Então... Como foram os shows do início da turnê? – Akanishi sabe que precisa desfazer a tensão, pelo menos diante da anfitriã.

– Cara... O pior foi decorar tudo aquilo pra falar em coreano e chinês. – Taguchi fala naquele seu jeito maluquinho, um sorriso radiante se abrindo, mesmo que se sinta estranhamente culpado, como se falar com Jin fosse trair a confiança de Kame.

– Não reclama! Sua parte é curta! – Yuichi lhe dá um leve tapa na cabeça, mania que todos pegaram ao vê-lo assim.

– A cena do vampiro funcionou bem em chinês? – Jin adora essa cena com Kame personificando o vampiro safado, doido para sugar o pescoço do dentista tolo feito por Maru.

– Perfeito! – Nakamaru até poderia esquecer que estão separados, pois seu maior desejo é ter a paz mais uma vez entre eles.

– Ah... Você soube que talvez nós façamos um show no Havaí? – Ueda ama falar daquele lugar, para onde vai sempre nas férias com a família.

– Eu também... Talvez a gente... – O nó volta a sua garganta, pois percebe que já não faz mais parte desse grupo, o que fica claro na expressão contrariada e triste do calado Koki.

– Boa noite. – A voz de Kamenashi faz com que todos se voltem, calando-se com a possibilidade dele se sentir traído pelos amigos por falarem com Jin. – Que mesa maravilhosa!

Senta-se em silêncio, quase aéreo, uma aura estranha cercando-o. Apesar de não dirigir nem sequer um olhar na direção do ex-namorado, não o hostiliza como seria de se esperar nessa situação. O mais novo e líder da banda parece sim perdido em pensamentos, comendo concentrado na comida e apenas nisso. Ele está confuso com a gama de sensações que experimenta, com sua mágoa e amor por Akanishi se mesclando com aquelas coisas esquisitas que vivenciou no banheiro... Como se fosse tomado por sentimentos que não são seus, mas ao mesmo tempo são.

_"Vai entender." _– Percebe o olhar do amado sobre si, mas finge não notar. – _"Ele também não ajuda nada com esse olhar de gato de botas."_

– Kaneko-sama... Adoramos sua casa! – Tanaka resolve deixar seu lado magoado e ativar o designer, sua segunda paixão. – A mistura do estilo antigo e moderno... Ficou perfeito!

– Ela é muito antiga? – Maru olha em torno, a arquitetura praticamente respondendo a sua pergunta, mas serve para desanuviar o clima do ambiente.

A mulher fica satisfeita com a pergunta, dando-lhe a oportunidade de falar sobre a tradição da casa e da história de sua família. Ela se ergue, ficando de pé diante deles, colocada à cabeceira da mesa, um olhar perdido no passado distante, mas que parece vivo demais em sua mente.

– O terreno onde está construída essa casa foi presenteado a meu antepassado pelo primeiro Shogun Tokugawa, logo após a batalha de Sekigahara, ainda em 1600. – A senhora respira fundo, como se todo seu corpo se enchesse de orgulho. – Antes dessa houve uma construção anterior, mas que foi queimada em uma batalha que praticamente destruiu a cidade, numa guerra entre clãs rivais.

– 1600? – Junno não consegue esconder seu entusiasmo. – E depois dela foi construída essa?

– Sim... Essa casa foi erguida no século dezoito. E a família Kaneko sempre foi muito honrada e respeitada, tendo produzido alguns dos melhores samurais que já serviram os Tokugawa. – O ar pomposo que assume resume o orgulho que ela tem de seus antepassados. – E foi assim até que o shogunato caiu e cedeu lugar ao império. Mesmo assim permaneceu leal ao último Tokugawa, até que suas forças se renderam completamente.

– Eles lutaram na Guerra Boshin? – Koki se empertiga, pois tem um interesse especial por esse período.

– Sim, claro. – Fica satisfeita por ver interesse em rapazes tão jovens, encontrando sem querer o olhar daquele que chegou por último e agora parece atento demais ao que ela diz. – Minha família pertencia ao clã Aizu, inimigo dos Choshuu e foi perseguido ao final da guerra. Apesar dos Kaneko já não terem muita influência na época.

– Mas por quê? – Ueda pergunta de chofre, sem perceber como essa nubla todo o orgulho que a mulher demonstrou até então.

– Bom... – Kaneko-sama se senta, já sem o entusiasmo de antes. – A família caiu em desgraça antes da capitulação final e... Isso já não é importante.

As perguntas parecem cessar, pois é evidente que tal ponto do histórico familiar não agrada muito a anfitriã e seria rude especular mais sobre isso.

– Senhora... – Kame rompe seu silêncio, os olhos fixos nela e uma expressão curiosa que poderia ser o normal dele, mas não nessa intensidade. – Quem é o homem retratado na pintura do primeiro quarto?

– Ahm? – Ela parece surpresa, talvez até um pouco contrariada. – Ah... O homem jovem...

– Sim, ele mesmo. – Não parece ter notado o leve tremor no lábio da mulher, claramente nervosa por ter que falar sobre isso. – Estou naquele quarto e fiquei atraído... Quer dizer... Curioso com aquele quadro.

Há algo mais em suas palavras e Jin sabe, pois conhece Kamenashi desde que o cantor tinha apenas treze anos. Quase nada nele o surpreende mais, mas esse seu _interesse_ parece de alguma forma estar ligado ao ar estranho que o cerca desde que chegou para o jantar.

_"Ele disse... Atraído?"_ – O lado ciumento de Jin fica em alerta, embora o rival seja apenas um homem retratado em uma pintura.

– Aquele é Isamu Kaneko... O último samurai da família. – A expressão ao falar dele é temerosa, como se fizesse parte de alguma maldição. – Não falamos muito dele... Ele quem desonrou a família e... Aquele quadro devia estar jogado no sótão, isso sim.

– Desonrou? – Não pode crer que aqueles olhos negros tivessem, de alguma forma, traído sua família, sentindo certa revolta por vê-lo sendo tratado assim.

– Sim. – A contrariedade na mulher é evidente, fazendo Nakamaru segurar o braço do amigo, para que ele perceba como passou dos limites. – O mais honrado que ele fez foi tirar a própria vida... E nem sei se foi mesmo pela família!

– Kaneko-sama... Podemos conhecer o jardim da casa? – Yuichi pergunta mais para mudar de assunto, vendo o local pelas portas de correr e achando a melhor deixa para o momento.

– Sim... Claro. – Sente-se agradecida por ver o assunto 'tabu' afastado de si.

Ambos se erguem, sendo seguidos pelos demais, apenas Kame permanecendo sentado, com o pensamento perdido naquilo que foi dito sobre o samurai. Somente um toque em seu braço o faz levantar o olhar e encontrar o rosto preocupado de Koki. Tenta sorrir para ele, conseguindo com muita dificuldade e o acompanhando até o lado de fora.

A visão que eles têm é de perder o fôlego. O tradicional jardim japonês, iluminado por lanternas antigas, flores e árvores colocadas estrategicamente ao longo de um lago, cruzado por uma ponte. Ao final de beleza tão simples, até bucólica, um pequeno templo que lhe empresta a impressão de que aquele lugar pertence há outro tempo.

– Que lindo! – Os olhos de Ueda ficam marejados diante de tanta beleza.

E sem que ele note alguém o observa embevecido com sua delicadeza e sensibilidade, a mesma que Tatsuya empresta as suas composições. Taguchi sente-se assim há tanto tempo que nem consegue dizer quando começou a ver o amigo com outros olhos, admirando o sorriso infantil e inocente, que muitas vezes é menosprezado pelo simples fato dele ter nascido em uma família de posses, encarado como a prova de que não tem qualquer maturidade. Tudo bobagem, pois Ueda não tem culpa por ser uma criança grande, por ter sido marcado por traumas que o tornam tão suscetível à opinião dos outros.

Os amigos já haviam notado esses sentimentos nutridos por ele, mas nada diziam, preocupados com a carência de Junno, que sempre teve grande dificuldade com relacionamentos. Na verdade, não se lembravam de já o ter visto com alguém, mas essa sua paixão por Ueda é preocupante, pois ambos são carentes demais e... Não sabem dizer se Tat-chan tem estrutura para aguentar a pressão de uma relação desse tipo diante da fama do grupo. Se nem Jin suportou!

Os seis começam a caminhar pelo gramado perfeitamente cortado, tocando árvores de troncos torcidos, como se a mão de um gigante as tivesse feito em especial para emprestar uma beleza ainda maior para esse canto do paraíso. A plácida água do lago é agitada por uma pequena cascata, apenas o suficiente para oxigená-la para as carpas coloridas que nadam tranquilas. Tudo perfeito, fazendo-os esquecer das durezas da sua atual situação, onde sentem como se um turbilhão os tivesse afastado e destruído tudo aquilo que levaram tanto tempo para construir entre eles.

Akanishi escolhe andar na margem contrária, separado dos amigos, sentindo-se estranho, como se este final de semana fosse um erro. Eles nunca o perdoarão... Kazu jamais o perdoará! Da outra vez foi o único que o entendeu, que o apoiou, e nos shows e aparições na TV sempre deixava claro o recado dirigido para Jin... O amava e aguardava sua volta. Agora o observa de longe, os olhos fundos, carregados de uma tristeza tão profunda que o namorado sabe que algo dentro dele se quebrou.

Kamenashi parece sério demais nas entrevistas, sem a alegria que antes o caracterizava, tão mergulhado no trabalho que teme que um colapso possa acontecer. Afinal... Como aguentar um ritmo tão pesado se sabe que ele não dorme quando está sofrendo? Foi assim nos episódios em que foi criticado pelas fãs, da perseguição dos papparazi, da ordem para que declarassem a 'guerra fria' publicamente... Apesar de suportar o baque, pois acima de tudo Kame é forte como um guerreiro, o seu emocional se deteriorou, mesmo que fizesse tudo a fim de protegê-lo. Sendo o mais novo, na verdade, ele é de longe o mais maduro de todos, a voz da razão, o líder natural, mas no momento é um ser ferido lutando com todas as forças para manter-se inteiro. E Jin sabe que a culpa... É toda sua.

Olha o caminhar incerto, o corpo esguio, apesar de Kazu ter batalhado pesado para ganhar músculos, o rosto bonito e delicado, com traços que Akanishi decorou. Quantas noites acordou e ficou admirando cada detalhe da expressão linda da pessoa amada! Não pode explicar o sentimento que nutre e sempre nutriu por ele, mesmo quando o irritava com seu vício em trabalho, quando o deixava sem graça em público sendo o Kame safado. Ainda tem gravado na mente o dia em que se conheceram, ainda adolescentes, e viu o garoto esquisitinho, mas de voz possante nas audições para a JE. E foi testemunha de como ele cresceu e se tornou a criatura charmosa que o enlouquecia dentro e fora da cama! Apenas vê-lo faz seu coração acelerar... Então por que aceitou separar-se dele mais uma vez?

Ambos sempre gostaram de dizer que estavam unidos por um laço eterno, o _**Akai Ito**_, aquela ligação que Kamenashi colocou em _Kizuna_. Por isso passaram a mostrar o dedo mínimo em todas as apresentações públicas, exatamente onde a lenda dizia estar preso o fio vermelho do amor eterno, um código para dizer um ao outro que se amavam e estariam ligados para toda a eternidade. Mas... Tal lembrança só faz Jin sentir-se mais traidor, pois foi quem rompeu esse fio, mesmo que a lenda dissesse que ele nunca se quebra. Talvez... Na verdade, é exatamente o que se quebrou dentro de Kame.

As lágrimas correm pelo rosto bonito de Jin, feliz por estar afastado dos demais, desejoso de ver esse final de semana terminado e nunca mais ter que encarar o estrago que provocou na vida da pessoa que amará para sempre. Tem certeza que como o covarde que é, fará como já fez, saindo com belas mulheres apenas para afastar as fofocas... Não é para menos que alguns tabloides chegaram a dizer que ele da outra vez fugira das responsabilidades por ter engravidado uma fã de quinze anos. Nunca desmentiu, pois era mais fácil enfrentar isso do que assumir publicamente que estava apaixonado por Kazuya e decidiu se afastar por causa da pressão que isso representava. Pode até ter um relacionamento com alguma mulher, desejoso por ter uma vida 'normal', mas jamais será feliz como foi ao lado dele. Mas quem disse que merece ser feliz?

– Olha lá... Uma cerejeira carregada de frutos! – A voz de Ueda corta o silêncio de todos, o rapaz correndo como um garotinho na direção da árvore, colocada ao lado do início da ponte, um dos galhos se projetando sobre ela.

Tenta em vão alcançar, usando de todo o seu treinamento físico para se esticar sem cair no lago, mas sua estatura o impede de conseguir. Então sente alguém tocar-lhe o ombro delicadamente, encarando Junno ao voltar o rosto em sua direção.

– Deixa que eu pego pra você. – Do alto de seus 1,82m, o atlético dançarino consegue muito mais que o pequeno Ueda, de apenas 1,71m, subindo no beiral da ponte e se equilibrando até alcançar o galho.

– Cuidado! – Tatsuya fica admirado com toda a sua solicitude em satisfazer um capricho seu, mas se preocupa com o lugar escorregadio onde Taguchi se equilibra. – Vai cair na água.

Depois de alguma dificuldade em separar as frutas do galho resistente, ele volta devagar, tentando manter-se sobre o beiral e se inclina para entregá-las a Ueda, mas esse movimento para frente produz um efeito que se esqueceu de calcular, o seu centro de equilíbrio se perde, fazendo-o iniciar a queda na direção do lago. Não tem onde se segurar, mas então sente que mãos pequenas e fortes tomam as suas, evitando sua queda e fazendo-o voltar. Seus orbes encontram os de Tat-chan, preocupados ao extremo, e... Algo surge... Uma eletricidade parece percorrê-los, como se tivessem se conhecido agora.

– Você me salvou. – Junno diz com a voz doce carregada com todos os sentimentos que tem por ele, quase sem fôlego por sentir que afinal o outro percebeu o que existe em seu coração.

– Eu... – Tal sensação assusta Tatsuya, que teme aquela atração inesperada que sentiu pelo rapaz de sorriso maravilhoso. – Não foi nada.

Rapidamente se afasta, pois ao descer do beiral, Taguchi fica tão próximo dele que podem sentir a respiração acelerada um do outro.

"_Não posso me envolver!"_ – Ueda teme mais do que tudo um relacionamento. – _"Não posso... Sofrer de novo!"_

Sem saber o que dizer, fica ali parado, procurando evitar os olhos de Junno, que desmancha o sorriso ao vê-lo assim perturbado e teme ter passado dos limites da amizade... E não pode comprometê-la de forma alguma. Pelo menos poder ficar perto dele... Isso já é o suficiente se não pode ter mais.

– Tat-chan... – Maru passa e o puxa pelo braço, afastando-o da ponte e de Junnosuke. – Vamos ver aquele templo?

– Ok... – Ele apenas o acompanha, lançando um último olhar para a ponte, ainda descrente daquilo que percebeu.

O apaixonado Junnosuke volta as costas para o templo, tentando esconder aquele sentimento que apenas um cego não veria e que tem certeza que o seu objeto de desejo vislumbrou. Sente-se mal por ser tão transparente às vezes, mesmo que em geral saiba disfarçar bem toda a confusão emocional que sempre o perturbou desde criança. Apesar de ser um homem alegre, brincalhão e risonho, sempre teve esse lado, onde a baixa autoestima o tortura como fogo.

Mesmo no grupo, nunca foi talentoso e bonito como Jin e Kame, engraçado como Maru, inteligente como Koki ou... Maravilhoso como Tatsuya... Era o cara que cresceu muito e se sentia desengonçado... Pior passar por isso diante dos holofotes e da rapina da imprensa. Naquele período em que passou meses no hospital, em virtude do grave acidente que sofreu durante uma apresentação de _'Dream Boys'_, a ausência dos amigos apenas evidenciava que não era bom o bastante para que gostassem dele, mesmo que depois o tivessem visitado com todo o carinho de sempre. Escondia-se por trás da risada contagiante, das brincadeiras extremamente físicas, quando muitas vezes até se machucava, mas pelo menos se sentia parte do grupo.

E era a mesma coisa com seus sentimentos por Ueda. Além de todas as dificuldades óbvias diante do fato de ver-se amando outro homem, ainda tinha todo esse sentimento de que Tatsuya jamais se sentiria atraído por alguém tão pouco atraente ou talentoso quanto ele. Sentindo o peso de toda essa autocrítica, apoia-se no beiral da ponte e observa o próprio reflexo nas águas calmas do lago.

– Acho que você está precisando de um amigo. – A voz de Tanaka o tira do poço de recriminação em que se colocou.

– ...! – Nada diz, mas uma expressão agradecida surge depressa, caminhando com o amigo também na direção do templo.

Kame observa tudo de longe, recostado a uma cerejeira, um leve sorriso por ver como ele não é o único perdido nesse grupo. Ainda bem que Yuichi e Koki estão presentes, pois os dois, apesar da tristeza com tudo que tem acontecido nos últimos tempos, parecem os mais ponderados e resolvidos. Sente-se agradecido por isso, pois não deseja que seu estado emocional possa destruir tudo por que tanto lutaram. Assim, sozinho e perdido em pensamentos, volta seu olhar para a lua, cheia e brilhante como há muito não via.

– Lindo, não é? – Aquela voz deliciosa o arrepia... O mesmo efeito desde que se conheceram. – Achei que você precisava de um lugar assim para se recuperar para a turnê.

Os belos olhos castanhos se fixam nele, pensando em tudo que gostaria de despejar sobre ele... Falar da dor... Da solidão... Da mágoa... Mas sente o vento tocar o seu rosto, apreciando a sensação que lhe provoca, como se carregasse consigo um eco do passado, sentimentos que não são dele, mas ao mesmo tempo são. Resolve se calar, querendo mais que ele vá embora e o esqueça... Quem sabe assim possa algum dia superar?

E por mais que a imagem linda de Jin esteja a sua frente, iluminado pelo luar, criando uma aura quase etérea em torno dele, não consegue impedir que a lembrança do samurai lhe venha à mente. Ambos se confundindo dentro de sua cabeça, de tal forma que se vê forçado a fechar os olhos.

– Fala alguma coisa. – Akanishi não suporta mais esse silêncio, incomum para o sincero Kame. – Me ofende se te fizer se sentir melhor.

– Ele não morreu pra honrar a família... – Diz essa frase em um sussurro solto no vento, sob o olhar intrigado de Jin, como se estivesse totalmente ausente da realidade. – Talvez tenha sido abandonado também e... Preferiu a morte.

– Do que você...? –Aquela expressão o preocupa demais.

Jin toca a mão do homem que ainda ama com todas as forças de sua alma, mas ele se esquiva magoado. É óbvio que o evita de propósito, querendo deixar claro que dessa vez não entende e não vai mais esperá–lo. E quando preferia ser agredido, apenas é obrigado a ver Kazu se voltar e partir na direção da casa, sem nenhuma palavra ou olhar recriminador. Só existe a nítida constatação de que foi cortado da vida dele e não tem mais volta.

E os passos até a porta são contados, ecoando dentro de Kamenashi como se marcasse o fim de tudo. O ritmo deles acompanha as batidas aceleradas de seu coração, embora uma parte sua deseje demais voltar e pedir para Jin ficar... Seu amor é imenso, mas a dor também e é o seu lado machucado que comanda suas ações. Represa as lágrimas, pois está cansado de chorar.

Pensa no samurai e em como ele provavelmente também sentiu essa dor interminável. Sim, porque a expressão de desprezo daquela mulher evidenciava que por alguma razão ele desonrou a família, traiu a confiança do seu clã... Quem sabe não amou a pessoa errada? E mesmo que esses pensamentos sejam apenas uma transferência, sente–se ainda mais ligado àquele homem bonito e de olhar triste.

**Continua...**

**ooOoo**

Fandom novo! É bom demais encarar um desafio, experimentar novos personagens, novas formas de pensar, novas sensações. E ainda mais prazeroso quando você tem a oportunidade de se aprofundar melhor na vida de pessoas com personalidades tão complexas como os garotos do KAT-TUN. São seres humanos como nós, com problemas reais, fraquezas, inseguranças e medos que todos nós já sentimos algum dia. Portanto, me deliciei conhecendo-os, lendo as biografias, assistindo entrevistas, making ofs, momentos em que eles interagem e em que muitas vezes fogem de um roteiro pré-determinado... Vê-los em shows, mas através de câmeras de fãs, onde se revelam aquilo que os organizadores do espetáculo não podem controlar. ADOREI.

Bom... A história! Ela nasceu do momento peculiar que estamos testemunhando, quando a realidade é ainda mais dramática que a ficção, dando farto material para que ficwriters como eu possam viajar. E o fato de ver como há um amor real, uma separação real, onde mesmo que tudo possa parecer coisa da cabeça de fãs e tabloides, os olhos e as expressões pungentes de dor não podem esconder. Só tenho algo para dizer: Akame forever! Sou daquelas que ainda torcem para que eles voltem a ficar juntos (acreditar que nunca aconteceu nada é tapar o sol com a peneira), mesmo diante de toda a mágoa e sofrimento. Que me perdoem quem discorde, mas sou uma eterna romântica.

Esse plot surgiu do trabalho esplêndido feito em dois fanvideos postados no YouTube e que me deram a inspiração para criá-lo. O primeiro deles é um trailer montado por **aki49223**, uma garota chinesa que reside na França. Usando imagens do filme para TV "Byakkotai", protagonizado por Yamashita Tomohisa e Koki Tanaka, e da apresentação solo "1582" de Kazuya Kamenashi no live "Break the Records", ela cria uma história envolvente de amor e traição. O vídeo é "[PiKame] Lust Caution TrailerCoser" e vale a pena assistir. O outro vídeo é um trabalho de **reneseya**, uma das russas que produzem fanvideos fantásticos. Ela usa trechos do já citado filme "Byakkotai" e do drama "Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo 2005", protagonizado por Kazuya Kamenashi, tecendo uma misteriosa história de mistério envolvendo um retrato antigo. Esse vídeo é intitulado "The Mysterious Portrait [PiKame]". Sei que vão gostar.

Essa fic é um presente especial para minha amiga **Scheilla** (que anda precisando saber como é especial) e para minha filhota **Eri-chan**, a 'culpada' pelo meu vício em KAT-TUN e minha paixão por Kame e afins. Agradeço também a minha amada beta **Yume Vy**, que me incentivou demais nessa empreitada e a quem eu acabei viciando também, criando uma nova fã de JunDa.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

11 de Março de 2011

02:41 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


	2. Nossa História

**LIES**

"_Nada começa se você não acredita em alguma coisa. Eu suponho que nós podemos amar ' alguma coisa e alguém' porque você acredita nele. E eu acredito que nós nos tornamos mais fortes por acreditar que 'alguém ou alguma coisa' nos ama."_

_(Jin Akanishi)_

**Capítulo 2 – Nossa História**

A porta se fecha devagar e Kame ainda se sente envolvido por aquela aura de sonho, um devaneio louco em que passado e presente se confundem. Não sabe qual a razão para sentir-se assim, só tem a impressão de ser outra pessoa, mesmo que isso pareça ridículo. Pior foi a forma idiota como se comportou diante de Jin! Para quem planejava assumir uma atitude superior ao reencontrá-lo, o que acabaria acontecendo algum dia, ficou mais com a aparência de um pobre coitado que perdeu o juízo ao ser abandonado.

"_Que droga!"_ – Chuta a camisa vermelha que deixou jogada no quarto. – _"E ainda veio com aquele papo meloso... Ele perdeu esse privilégio!"_

Instintivamente seu olhar pousa sobre o quadro, encarando mais uma vez aquele rosto belo que tanto o fascina. Tenta ler naquelas pupilas os seus sentimentos, decifrar aquilo que ele parece tentar lhe contar.

– Será que você se matou por amar demais? – Percebe a loucura de conversar com um quadro. – Se foi... Somos dois otários.

Balança a cabeça negativamente, ainda sem entender tudo que povoa sua mente no momento. Seus sentimentos conflitantes com relação à Jin, pois o ama mais do que tudo e ao mesmo tempo o odeia por ter sido um maldito covarde, confundem-se com algo estranho, que parece ser de outra pessoa, embora venha de sua cabeça. Pelo jeito está perdendo o juízo mesmo, então é melhor deixar o trabalho todo encaminhado para no dia em que for internado estar tudo certo.

Dá as costas para o quadro, cheio também dessa fixação. Está cansado demais, de tudo em sua vida e se sente uma besta por pensar isso... A existência perdeu o sentido desde que Jin partiu. Mais uma vez as lágrimas vêm profusas, porém as contém com toda força, exausto também de chorar. Despe a camiseta e novamente um leve arrepio percorre suas costas, a impressão de ser observado voltando, mas ele a ignora. Tira a calça e faz o mesmo com a cueca quando se dá conta da cama de casal em seu quarto.

– Aquele...! Por acaso o Akanishi achava que ia dormir comigo? – Excita-se com esse pensamento, mas logo afasta essa sensação. – Só se fosse para sufocá-lo durante o sono!

Tenta evitar a imagem de Jin na cama, pois se conhece e sabe que logo vai pensar nas noites maravilhosas que passaram juntos. Precisa admitir para si que é insaciável e... Um tanto safado. Quantas vezes viu Jin corar com as suas idéias malucas na hora do sexo?

– Caramba! – Fica nervoso. – Isso por que eu não ia pensar nele!

Joga-se sobre a cama, deitado de bruços, acomodando a cabeça nos braços colocados cruzados sobre o travesseiro e tenta conciliar o sono, afastando o prazer e a dor que envolve seu relacionamento com Jin. Foram felizes por um bom tempo, apesar de toda a pressão, afinal, quando estavam sozinhos no 'lugar secreto', o mundo não existia! E só ver aquele homem lindo, meigo, brincalhão e tímido... Era a visão da perfeição para os seus olhos apaixonados. Não se importava com o que as pessoas diziam ou pensavam, apenas estar com ele já era o suficiente.

Realmente acreditava que existia um laço entre eles, algo especial que nada nem ninguém seria capaz de romper, mas no momento está quebrado por dentro, não sentindo mais aquela ligação, tendo restado apenas a decepção... Nada mais.

– Jin... Eu te... – Quer dizer que o odeia, mas... Que adianta mentir para si mesmo?

Suas pálpebras fecham lentamente, demorando mais para voltarem a se abrir, a imagem de Jin presente, o corpo perfeito sob o luar... A nudez daquele homem perigosamente tentador envolta pela aura etérea da luz da lua... Os olhos castanhos dizendo que ainda o amam se tornando negros como a noite. As feições do rosto se modificam, as vestes de samurai caindo ao solo, ao mesmo tempo em que a paixão selvagem se apossa do rosto jovem, apesar de ocultar um lado quase cruel, como se... Vê naqueles orbes ressentimento e decepção... Ou seria um reflexo de suas próprias emoções? Agita-se com lembranças fortes de momentos de prazer e de sofrimento, a imagem de Akanishi confundindo-se com a do samurai...

– Isamu... – Sussurra, no limiar entre o sono e a consciência, mas o suficiente para se surpreender. – Ahm?... Isamu?

Apesar de ainda não ter adormecido, mergulhado naquele estado em que se está meio consciente, mas já vivendo as ilusões que não se consegue discernir, a mente sonolenta de Kame cria uma imagem segura que se aproxima dele, parando faminto ao lado de sua cama. Jin se coloca curvado sobre seu corpo e beija sua nuca, os lábios úmidos percorrendo a coluna de forma quente e intensa, arrepiando-o. Pode sentir a nudez e a excitação de seu amado contra sua pele, a língua sedutora lambendo suas costas, descendo até chegar à curva lombar, as mãos fazendo o caminho contrário e subindo por seu flanco, agarrando seus cabelos com força.

– Uhmmm... – As sensações cada vez mais intensas o excitam.

Os dedos seguram com mais força em seus cabelos, quase uma reação ao seu gemido, enquanto a boca atrevida percorre a pele já arrepiada, chegando às nádegas, com uma das mãos voltando a descer, arranhando suas costas e apertando suas coxas.

– Não... – Kame sabe que racionalmente não quer isso e já sente sua própria empolgação, temendo sucumbir. – Ai... Que gostoso... Jin...

Começa a perceber a mudança... Akanishi desparecendo mais uma vez e dando lugar a Isamu Kaneko, o homem intrigante do retrato. Sente-o deitar-se sobre seu corpo, mergulhando o nariz em seus cabelos, aspirando seu perfume, a respiração ofegante ecoando em seus ouvidos, falando algo que não consegue discernir direito.

– Não sou... Jin. – Aquilo lhe traz de novo o arrepio, mescla de medo e luxúria. – Já se esqueceu?

Então o homem desce mais uma vez, percorrendo-lhe a pele com lambidas e mordidas delicadas, contrastando com a rudeza das mãos, que arranham e seguram seus cabelos. Há uma urgência, romântica, mas ao mesmo tempo raivosa, como se o desejasse, dominado por uma paixão obsessiva, mas evitasse a todo custo lhe dar prazer, como se apenas ele pudesse se satisfazer.

Então Kazuya desperta, atacado por uma mordida na nádega, ainda desorientado, deitando-se de barriga para cima, seus orbes temerosos procurando quem o assedia dessa forma. Há apenas o vazio e um silêncio assustador, a escuridão do cômodo apenas aumentando a sensação opressiva em seu peito.

– Foi um sonho... – Suspira, querendo sentir-se aliviado, mas a sensação forte o impedindo. – Só um sonho.

Sente o toque de lábios úmidos em seu ventre, uma língua atrevida percorrendo o caminho até... Levanta em um pulo, ainda tonto, a respiração acelerada o impede de falar, tentando se mover, mas incapaz disso. Sente-se preso à parede, o peso de um corpo imaginário encostado ao dele... Excitado, ofegante, com as mãos descendo até seu membro e o tocando sem cuidado ou pudor.

– Por Kami! – Consegue finalmente se mover. – Tem que ser um sonho!

Abre a porta e corre para fora, o coração aos pulos, sem se importar ou mesmo perceber sua nudez. Desce as escadas, atravessando a sala e saindo para a varanda, desorientado, sem saber exatamente onde está, apenas que precisa se afastar... Do que quer que seja que o atacou.

– Não! – Empurra a mão que lhe toca o braço, voltando-se e vendo Jin parado a sua frente, o olhar preocupado sobre ele.

Sua reação é instintiva, agarrando-se a ele, refugiando-se no calor e proteção de seus braços, que imediatamente o envolve. Não pensa em nada, apenas tenta entender tudo aquilo que sentiu, procurando uma explicação plausível.

– O que aconteceu? – Impossível não notar a nudez e principalmente o estado emocional de Kame, ainda excitado, apesar da expressão de terror em seu rosto.

– Nada... – Não quer se abrir, ainda mais que era a ele que via naquilo que pensou ser um sonho.

Então estreita mais o abraço, como o porto seguro que sempre o amparou nos momentos difíceis, sentindo que ele o aperta na intenção de acalmá-lo, acariciando suas costas como sempre fazia para consolá-lo.

– Mas você está tremendo! – Tenta não dizer nada que o faça reagir de forma defensiva. – E está assim...

Com a respiração começando a se acalmar e a mente mais clara, Kame percebe o que está fazendo e a forma como tudo isso o levou aos braços de Jin. Afasta-se devagar, lutando contra a leve resistência do outro e também a sua. Quer... Precisa desse contato, mas... Não deve ceder! Balança a cabeça, ainda descrente, começando a pensar que na realidade tudo só podia ser parte de um sonho ruim e que por alguma razão só agora começa a despertar.

– Espera... Eu só... – A expressão de Kazuya revela a Jin seu estado de espírito e que a mágoa ressurge.

– Eu não quero! – Olha fixo para Akanishi, escorregando e sentando-se no assoalho frio da varanda. – Olha o que está fazendo comigo! Por que insistiu com isso? Você devia ter virado a página e me deixado esquecer.

– Do que você está...? – A culpa ainda mais avassaladora dentro de seu coração.

– Eu estava sofrendo... MUITO... Mas pelo menos estava seguindo em frente. – Sua voz sai fraca e tremida, toda a imensidão de seu ressentimento expresso nas lágrimas que começam a descer. – Só que você quis satisfazer a sua consciência culpada, necessitada da minha compreensão... Como da outra vez. Só que dessa vez é diferente, pois eu não entendo a sua atitude... _Nem quero_.

– Eu não... – Jin não consegue completar seus pensamentos, ficando todas as coisas que gostaria de dizer no ar, ou melhor, presas dentro dele, incapazes de sair.

– É óbvio que sou um idiota e ainda te amo. Eu me odeio por isso! – Esconde o rosto nos joelhos, não conseguindo mais continuar vendo o rosto amado tão triste. – E ficar perto de você apenas desperta esses sentimentos que eu não desejo, essas sensações que um dia foram maravilhosas, mas hoje me perturbam, as lembranças que tiram a minha razão... Tão intensamente que parece real aquilo que não passa de sonho.

– Entendo... – Não tem o que dizer para aplacar toda essa dor, percebendo como esse reencontro foi mesmo um erro gigantesco. – Depois desse final de semana... Eu... Desapareço de vez da sua vida.

Kame nada diz, pois sabe que não é isso que realmente deseja. A partida de Jin e a perspectiva de nunca mais o ver, o assusta muito mais do que aquele pesadelo tão real, mas sabe que precisa disso para tentar se recuperar. Levanta o rosto, certo de que mais do que tudo deve encarar aquele de quem necessita se separar de uma vez por todas para poder sobreviver.

Jin tira a camiseta que usa lentamente e a entrega nas mãos de Kame, um pouco hesitante, pensando em tudo que gostaria de dizer, mas não tem coragem. A declaração dele o atormenta, deixando-o sem saber o que fazer... Como se expressar.

– Não precisa. – Afasta a roupa que o outro lhe oferece.

– Deixa de ser um idiota orgulhoso! – Volta a oferecer a camiseta com insistência. – Vai ficar andando nu pela casa?

Por mais que se sinta magoado e confuso com aquilo que lhe aconteceu, Kamenashi tem que admitir que o argumento dele é bom demais e dá uma risadinha nervosa. Somente Jin era capaz de causar esse efeito nele, de fazê-lo rir até nos piores instantes.

– Sabe... – Evita olhar para ele, pois se conhece muito bem. – Você devia comercializar esse seu jeito 'bakanishi' de ser. Ia ficar rico.

– Não... – Conhece essa ironia e sabe que a raiva de Kazuya cede, ao menos um pouco. – Essa é minha arma secreta.

– Dá aqui essa camiseta! – Puxa-a das mãos fortes, erguendo-se e a veste, ficando com ela no meio da coxa. – Pelo menos disfarça caso Kaneko-sama me veja.

Mas levantar-se tão rápido tem um preço e toda a agitação do que houve faz suas pernas fraquejarem devido à tontura que envolve sua mente, somente as mãos de Akanishi evitando que caia.

– Você vai me dizer o que aconteceu ou vou ter que adivinhar? – Jin está preocupado, mas não quer demonstrar, pois tem a nítida noção que teria efeito contrário.

– Foi um pesadelo. – Prefere falar o mínimo possível sobre isso.

– Teve um pesadelo e ficou excitado? – Sorri, achando graça da necessidade que Kame tem de fazer birra para não lhe contar o que o incomoda de verdade.

– Ah... Baka! – Mesmo que não tenha sido sua intenção, para ele o tom de Jin soa sarcástico e fecha a expressão.

Essa rotina já é conhecida dos dois, portanto ambos ficam constrangidos. Por mais que haja tanta animosidade entre eles, ainda parecem um casal, exatamente por isso sempre foi quase impossível esconder esse fato da imprensa. Essa interação, briguinhas e outras coisas que faziam de forma tão natural eram óbvias demais.

– Vai aceitar minha ajuda pra subir para o quarto? – Jin diz ainda segurando-lhe nos braços.

– Não tenho outra escolha. – Aquele cuidado que sempre teve para com ele quebra um pouco o gelo que havia imposto à pessoa do ex-namorado. – Mas não pense que eu...

– Você é um cara difícil, sabia? – Infelizmente entende todo esse ressentimento. – Vou apenas te acompanhar.

Seguem lado a lado, mas em completo silêncio, presos àquilo que gostariam realmente de dizer, mas são incapazes de deixar suas máscaras. Justamente eles que sempre evitaram tal tipo de disfarce de seus próprios sentimentos, agora mentem um para o outro, querendo se proteger daquilo que os unia, mas agora os separa. Sobem as escadas devagar, um arrepio tomando conta do corpo de Kazuya, que vai diminuindo ainda mais o ritmo, até que paralisa na porta do quarto.

– Não posso voltar! – Não consegue entender a si mesmo, mas sente que algo de ruim o aguarda ali, muito mais do que apenas um sonho.

– Mas... – Prefere não questionar, percebendo como a palidez em seu rosto não é um mero exagero. – Bom... Então vai precisar trocar de quarto. Só que eles não vão acreditar no pesadelo como desculpa.

– Podemos fazer isso sem sua ironia? – Faz bico, nervoso por sentir-se tão frágil e á mercê de precisar realmente dele. – Vamos logo!

Jin bate na porta do quarto de Koki e Maru, a primeira escolha já que fica logo em seguida. Primeiro faz com delicadeza, mas sem qualquer resposta, então bate de novo, com mais ênfase e nada! Decide abrir a porta e acordá-los, o quarto envolto na mais completa escuridão, forçando sua visão a se acostumar a ela antes de chamá-los.

– O que é...? – Cala-se, pois percebe que eles sabem menos sobre os dois do que imaginam, as camas de solteiro juntas e seus amigos dormindo abraçados. Sorri sarcástico. – Esses... Kazu... Melhor vermos o quarto seguinte.

– Qual o problema? – Nota a face ruborizada de Akanishi.

– Deixa pra lá. – Se os dois não contaram para ninguém, não vai revelar seu segredo. – Acho que o Taguchi e o Ueda estão acordados.

Caminham mais alguns passos pelo corredor, ruídos estranhos vindos de todo lado, como se algo na casa reagisse negativamente. Pelo menos é a sensação que se apossa de Kame, segurando firme no braço de Jin, nem reparando no olhar incrédulo que o outro lhe dirige.

– Espero que eles não estejam... – Percebe que vai sair dos limites e apenas bate na porta, sem mais nada dizer.

É Junno quem abre a porta, surpreso por ver que são os dois, seus orbes passando do rosto de Jin, meio sem saber o que está realmente acontecendo, para o de Kamenashi, apavorado e... Naquele estado.

– O que houve? – Fica preocupado com a situação inesperada, dando lugar para Ueda, que também se aproxima da porta.

– Podemos trocar de quarto? – Kame dispara sem ter muita vontade de se explicar.

– Ahm? – Tatsuya olha para o amigo, trêmulo, seminu e vestindo uma camiseta que sabe pertencer a Jin e toca no braço de Taguchi, deixando claro que não devem fazer muitas perguntas. – Tudo bem. Mas e as suas coisas?

– Jin... Pega pra mim? – Lança um olhar de cachorro perdido, não querendo entrar naquele quarto de forma alguma.

– Eu trago. – Junno sentencia, temendo que qualquer movimento prejudique a possibilidade dos namorados fazerem as pazes.

Logo as mudanças estão feitas, a porta do primeiro quarto sendo fechada e apenas Akanishi e Kamenashi permanecem no corredor. Não sabem o que dizer, pois muito aconteceu entre eles, de bom e ruim, um abismo parece ter se aberto e nenhum deles sabe como transpô-lo.

– É... Volto pra sala. – Afasta-se um pouco, esperando que trocar de quarto seja o suficiente para Kazuya se acalmar. – Qualquer problema me chama.

– Espera. – Segura o braço dele com toda a força. – Não quero ficar...

Jin engole em seco, pois veio preparado para ser maltratado pela pessoa que mais ama, mas... Vê em seus olhos o pedido mudo... Conhece-o bem demais para saber que o orgulho de Kazuya o impede de expressá-lo em palavras.

– Eu fico com você essa noite. – Sorri da forma boba que sempre fez, mais para não parecer protetor demais e acabar fazendo com que ele recuse. – Prometo ser bonzinho... Nem vou te agarrar durante a noite.

O olhar que o namorado lhe dirige é estranho, como se suas palavras o assustassem e isso o coloca em alerta. Prefere mudar de tom, mas sempre mantendo o sorriso, não deixando entrever que notou sua reação, pois ainda não a entende e a atribui ao mal que lhe fez.

– Não pensa que vou ficar te devendo alguma coisa. – Kame não quer admitir, mas precisa dele nessa noite, mais do que nunca.

– Vou velar o seu sono... – Sua expressão se torna séria. – Apenas isso.

– Ah, Jin-Jin... Me poupa do papo meloso, por favor. – Kazuya não quer ser rude, afinal ele está se oferecendo para fazê-lo se sentir seguro, mas não consegue evitar diante de toda a mágoa que carrega dentro de si.

Entram no quarto, mais uma vez o silêncio os separando, parando diante das camas de solteiro e sentindo uma estranheza, pois há muito tempo que não as usavam separadas, mesmo durante as turnês. E era um malabarismo separar os quartos publicamente, sempre evitando que os dois ficassem juntos, mas assim que subiam havia uma rápida troca de quartos entre eles. Uma vez chegaram a trocar os nomes nas malas apenas para evitar o trabalho de carregá-las depois. As loucuras que dois garotos apaixonados são capazes de fazer apenas para ficarem juntos... Ainda mais com a vida devassada como a deles!

– Melhor você vestir alguma coisa. – Jin sabe que será mais seguro para si, se o bonito Kazuya estiver decentemente vestido.

– Ok. – Ele diz sem vontade, os olhos de Jin fixos nele, mais pela estranheza da expressão do rapaz mais novo ao vestir-se.

– Quer me contar sobre esse pesadelo? – Imagina que só pode ser algo relacionado a isso.

– Não quero. – Sua resposta é seca, quase fria.

Percebe algo diferente nele, na sua forma acanhada de lidar com o corpo, um 'instrumento' que Kazuya Kamenashi sabe usar com maestria e naturalidade, tanto no palco quanto na cama. E ele está ali se escondendo, mas não de Jin, como se alguém o observasse às escondidas, mas estivesse ciente disso.

Akanishi permanece calado, apenas sentando na cama em que ficará, ato que por si só já deixa claro que pretende realmente velar pelo sono do amigo. Este se deita devagar, cobrindo-se mais do que de costume, enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro como se temesse realmente alguma coisa.

Jin quer falar, dizer como sua vida se tornou um vazio que tenta preencher com amigos que mais se preocupam com sua fama e bebendo bastante... Muito mesmo. Afinal, já são doze anos desde que o viu pela primeira vez na audição de seleção da JE. Tempo demais, principalmente quando se percebe que cada detalhe de um completa o outro, como duas almas ligadas pelo destino. E todas as coisas que sempre apreciou... O vento do inverno, o odor da primavera, passear no parque ou brincar como uma criança... Nada disso tem mais sabor, pois se sente rachado no meio, incompleto e triste, por sua própria culpa.

– Eu... Estou escrevendo uma música nova... Romântica... – Percebe a atenção dele sobre si, mesmo que disfarçada. – Fiz pra você.

– Não me interessa. – A voz de Kame sai embargada, reprimindo o choro que lhe vem, sufocante, mas segura com todas as suas forças.

Adormece logo, exausto de meses de noites mal dormidas, chorando ou apenas se perguntando o que podia ter feito de tão errado para o homem que tanto amava ter partido daquela forma. Muitas vezes se questionou sobre a própria culpa, apenas por ser tão espontâneo... Ciente de que a JE só não o dispensou por ter se tornado uma estrela. E seu sono é tranquilo, a presença de Jin mantendo o que o perturba afastado e apenas isso já sendo o suficiente.

**ooOoo**

– Pronto. – Taguchi fala apressado, enquanto fecha a porta do quarto, ansioso para deixar os dois sozinhos o mais depressa possível. – Fizemos a nossa parte. Acha que eles... Uepi... O que foi?

Ueda está paralisado no centro do quarto, calado e estranho como Junno jamais o vira antes. Aproxima-se e nota que ele está diante da cama... De casal. Então percebe o problema, a razão para a respiração suspensa no peito do amigo e fica igualmente nervoso.

– Acho que não foi uma boa idéia termos trocado de quarto. – Sentencia espontaneamente, preocupado mais com a reação de Tatsuya.

– Fizemos isso por eles. – E Ueda faria tudo o que fosse possível para não ver mais Kame tão derrotado. – Espero que eles realmente consigam se entender.

Sentam na cama, um de cada lado, já prontos para dormir. Ueda vestido em seu pijama curto de ursinho, que ganhou de Kamenashi no seu aniversário, que o faz parecer uma criança. Tem certeza que o amigo o comprou exatamente por isso e sorri ao pensar no safado escolhendo o presente e rindo as suas custas. Mas pensando bem... Kame anda fazendo tudo 'no piloto automático', então provavelmente comprou alguma coisa que pensou que serviria.

Taguchi, como de costume, veste sua camiseta e short, talvez meio curto, mas apenas agora repara nesse detalhe. Fica sentado, puxando-o com insistência, até que percebe como parece com aquelas garotas que vestem uma minissaia justíssima e ficam toda hora puxando-as.

– Hehe... Acho que esse short não era meu. – Disse, mas como não seria se ele mesmo arrumou sua mala?

– E de quem é? – Ueda se volta para olhar a razão para tal afirmativa, entendendo rapidamente ao ver como está mais justo do que o amigo gosta de usar. – Por acaso é de alguma amante esquecida?

Ambos começam a rir sonoramente, com Tatsuya corando, apesar de ter sido o autor da piada. Sentem muita falta desse clima entre eles, que não existe nos últimos meses.

– O Akanishi faz falta, não é? – Pela primeira vez desde sua saída um deles tem a coragem de por esse sentimento em palavras. – Sem as besteiras dele... E com o Kame parecendo um zumbi...

– Tudo parece tenso demais. – Junno percebe como tudo aquilo afeta o sensível Ueda, que fica pensativo, o olhar perdido no vazio.

– Sei como somos profissionais e... Crescemos... – Os olhos tristes se enchem de lágrimas. – Mas a gente... Sei lá... Sempre fomos como irmãos. Agora... Parecemos almas perdidas em um mundo de sombras. E o Kame... Olhar para ele desse jeito dá aflição, pois parece que parou de viver.

– Perdeu a paixão. – Fica preocupado com a tensão e a tristeza no rosto que tanto ama. – Mas não fica assim, Uepi.

Ele se senta atrás de Ueda e coloca as mãos em seus ombros, causando inicialmente uma reação de susto com o toque, mas logo a suave massagem vai relaxando o corpo menor.

– Você é bom nisso, Taguchi. – Sua voz sai trêmula, quase como um gemidinho de prazer pelo toque.

– Não gosto de te ver tristinho assim. – Não consegue evitar demonstrar os sentimentos que já o sufocam. – Relaxa que o efeito é melhor.

Abre os três botões superiores da blusa do pijama e a deixa escorregar, liberando o ombro inteiro para a massagem, as mãos grandes de Junno não muito fortes, mas tão flexíveis que pegam os pontos certos para fazer toda a tensão se desvanecer.

– Uhmmm... Isso é bom... – Eletricidade percorre os centros nervosos estimulados pelos dedos firmes, mas delicados sobre a sua pele.

– Seus músculos são fortes, mas... – Aperta um pouco mais a fim de desmanchar um nódulo que se formara próximo do pescoço e daí sobe por este, chegando à nuca. – Está tenso demais.

– É tudo isso... – Os olhos de Ueda se fecham, concentrando-se na delícia desse momento. – Os dois se amam... E vê-los separados... Dá medo de...

As mãos habilidosas derrubam qualquer pensamento racional que o pequeno possa ter, os dedos finos acariciando seus cabelos macios e sedosos, entremeando-se e deixando-os escorregar devagar entre eles.

Já bastante excitado, Taguchi aproxima-se do corpo menor, sentando-se tão próximo que pode sentir o calor daquelas costas de musculatura definida, sem conseguir segurar o suspiro.

– Você está gostando? – Sussurra, seus lábios roçando na orelha pequena, provocando um arrepio instantâneo na pele clara.

– Ah... Sim... – Perde-se nesse oceano de sensações novas que o assolam de repente. – Você não precisa... Ser tão gentil.

– Eu quero ser. – Os corpos ainda mais próximos, o peito arfante de Junno praticamente colado às costas nuas de Tatsuya. – Uepi... Você é... Especial.

Aquela respiração quente, marcada por suspiros, toca sua pele, provocando uma reação boa, mas... Percebe que o clima entre eles está ficando estranho. As palavras de Taguchi calando fundo dentro dele como uma fagulha sobre mato seco, excitando-o mais do imaginava. O calor do corpo levemente trêmulo junto do seu, as mãos o tocando tão gostoso, os sentimentos do amigo são tão intensos que dessa vez não é capaz de ignorar e fingir que não existem.

– Já... Está bo-bom. – Esquiva-se das mãos que ainda o tocam, evitando o olhar decepcionado que está sobre si. – Eu... Estou com sono.

Deita rapidamente, puxando a coberta sobre si a fim de esconder o fato dessa massagem ter mexido demais com seu corpo. Não pode se envolver, não de novo, pois amar machuca e não pretende sofrer mais. Junno permanece ali, sentado sobre as pernas, olhando-o com uma imensa tristeza e vê tudo, apesar de fingir que está tentando dormir. Então percebe como aquilo mexeu também com Taguchi, nitidamente excitado e essa visão o faz corar. Move-se, dando as costas ao outro, temendo que perceba que está bem acordado e ciente de sua aflição.

Junno se ergue da cama e caminha até a janela, abrindo a cortina e fixando o olhar na lua cheia que brilha enorme na noite estrelada. Sente-se mais uma vez vencido por seus próprios sentimentos, pela sensação de que jamais será correspondido e dói demais. Encosta a testa no vidro, fechando os olhos e tentando se acalmar. Dessa vez foi longe demais... Além do que sua sanidade pode aguentar.

Deitado na cama, observando o amigo parado ali tão angustiado, faz Tatsuya pensar em ir até ele, mas sabe que não deve. Então afoga dentro de si a vontade de arrancar todo esse sofrimento, pois não quer... Não pode mais chorar por causa do amor. E com essa consciência, apesar de insistir em ignorar que também se envolveu no clima que se criou entre eles, acaba adormecendo, sem ver que Junno permanece acordado... Apenas olhando para ele, sem conseguir conciliar o sono.

**ooOoo**

A mesa do café da manhã é farta, assim como foi a do jantar, mais ao estilo europeu, do que o normal para uma manhã japonesa. Afinal, a anfitriã aprendeu com a experiência que os estrangeiros aventuram-se com a comida em todas as refeições, menos na primeira do dia, então adaptou sua forma de receber os hóspedes. Então pães, bolos, biscoitos, geleias, suco, leite e café esperavam os rapazes.

Mais uma vez o silêncio domina o ambiente, apenas Koki e Maru comendo sem problema, alheios ao fato que nem o guloso Jin o faz. Foi impossível não reparar nele saindo do mesmo quarto que Kamenashi e isso só tornou a manhã mais estranha. Não seria a primeira vez que os dois teriam brigado e se reconciliado, algo normal para uma relação como a deles, ainda mais com o temperamento de Kame e com o ciúme de Akanishi. Ele se irritava até com os fanservices, que o malvado namorado sempre exagerava apenas para provocá-lo. Mas há algo mais...

– Você reparou como o Akanishi olhou pra gente no corredor? – Koki sussurra para Yuichi. – Ele deu aquele sorrisinho malicioso...

– Deve ser por causa do Kame. – Prefere pensar que o pequeno segredo deles continua seguro. – Você ficou defendendo ele tanto que o cara quis se exibir.

– Uhmm... Ciuminho! – Tanaka diz isso baixo, mas sua expressão jamais deixaria alguém suspeitar do que falam.

– Fica quieto! Não me provoca, seu duende. – Tenta segurar o riso, pois sabe que Koki odeia piadinhas sobre a diferença de altura entre eles.

– Seu... – Cala-se, pois mais uma vez nota o olhar de Akanishi sobre eles. – Então... Jin... Acabou conseguindo ficar num quarto com o Kame?

– Isso não é da sua conta, né? – Akanishi não gosta da forma como o amigo é tão protetor com Kamenashi. – Preocupe-se mais com o que você mesmo faz a noite.

– Ahm? – Desconfia de que ele sabe de algo e isso o irrita ainda mais.

– Opa, opa... Vamos parar os dois! – Maru sempre é o conciliador das crises e quer que essa acabe antes que Kazuya saia do banheiro e desça para o café... Além disso, percebe que a anfitriã arregala os olhos de forma estranha, bastante reprovadora. – Somos amigos ou não?

Taguchi desce calado, no rosto os sinais nítidos da vigília, deixando bem claro que ele, um sujeito que dorme em qualquer lugar e até de pé, não conseguiu dormir. E a razão para isso desce logo em seguida, com a expressão fechada, quase de mau-humor, alarmando os demais.

– Puxa vida... Hoje vai ser um dia difícil. – Yuichi suspira, falando para si mesmo, pensando no trabalho dobrado que terá com a anfitriã possivelmente homófoba e cinco homens dominados pela mágoa e hormônios. – Tudo bem, rapazes?

– Ótimo. – Uma resposta seca e fria, pelo menos não hostil, dada por Junno.

– Jin... O Kame conseguiu dormir? – Ueda tenta afastar de sua mente os próprios sentimentos conflituosos.

– Até roncou. – Prefere acompanhar a tentativa de Tatsuya para melhorar o clima. – Mas assim mesmo estou preocupado com ele.

– Devia ter ficado antes... – Koki não consegue segurar, pois ele foi o amigo que viu Kame desmoronar naquela noite.

– Qual o seu problema? – Akanishi se levanta, fazendo com que Tanaka faça o mesmo do outro lado da mesa.

– Você não estava aqui quando eu tive que ver o meu amigo... _Nosso amigo_... Chorar como uma criança no palco, pra todo mundo ver. – Desvencilha-se da mão de Maru que segura seu braço. – Nem quando ele se acabou de beber em casa! Fácil ficar dando uma de namorado preocupado agora... Só pra poder ficar com ele antes de se mandar mais uma vez.

Kaneko arregala os olhos, estática com a briga que se desenrola.

– Você não... – Jin para ao ver Kame estático na ponta da mesa.

Aquele instante parece parado no tempo, congelado, respirações suspensas diante da expressão do amigo, que com certeza ouviu a briga.

– Vamos... Fala, Akanishi. – O olhar magoado diz mais do que um milhão de palavras.

Jin apenas se cala, paralisado por aqueles olhos que antes sempre o encaravam com amor, mas agora estão carregados de dor e ressentimento. Não é verdade que apenas quer ficar com ele, apesar de ter vindo com uma leve esperança de que poderia ser perdoado.

– Kaneko-sama... Podemos explorar a casa? – Maru resolve intervir na situação. – Com a chuva que está caindo não podemos sair.

– Claro que sim. – Ela diz, ainda parecendo nervosa. – Fiquem a vontade. Estou na casa de hóspedes se precisarem.

Assim que ela se retira o silêncio perturbador volta, a tensão tão grande que a palavra errada pode detonar todos os ressentimentos guardados de um grupo que já foi tão unido.

– Não sei vocês, mas eu quero relaxar nesse final de semana. – Maru se levanta e fica na ponta da mesa, encarando os outros com firmeza. – Precisamos disso pra enfrentar a rotina pesada e vamos desperdiçar uma casa deliciosa como essa?

Os sinais afirmativos com a cabeça são uma resposta, mesmo que preferisse ouvi-los. Anda em torno da mesa e aproxima-se da saída da sala de jantar, ainda se sentindo desconfortável com aquele clima tão tenso.

– Eu estou doido pra fuçar no sótão! – Puxa Koki pelo braço. – Uma casa antiga dessas deve ter muitas coisas interessantes por lá. Vamos!

O convite é aceito por todos, desejosos por fugirem dessa desunião entre amigos tão antigos, então sobem correndo, Jin e Koki empurrando Maru quando passam por ele, ouvindo-o reclamar.

**ooOoo**

A porta do sótão se abre e revela a bagunça de séculos de história de uma família. Caixas, baús e malas antigas se espalham pelo local, repleto de pó. Os seis espalham-se, mexendo em caixas amareladas, em busca de algo realmente interessante.

– Droga! – Jin reclama sem muita ênfase. – Esse lugar é o pesadelo pra minha rinite.

– Deixa de ser chato. – Kame não imprime um tom reprovador, fala apenas aquilo que frequentemente dizia quando estavam juntos.

– Pessoal... Nem acredito que uma casa tradicional dessas tenha um sótão! É coisa européia num país que estava se abrindo aos poucos pro mundo exterior. – Koki segura um uniforme preto próximo da pequena janela. – Olha isso. Alguém foi da marinha imperial!

– E pelo jeito era do seu tamanho. – Jin também ataca com a alusão à altura.

– Ah vai! Vocês dois são apenas seis centímetros mais altos que eu e ficam se achando gigantes. – Ele se esforça muito para relaxar. – Gigante aqui só o Taguchi.

– Tinha que falar o meu nome. – Encosta-se à parede, pois o peso do cansaço começa a cobrar o seu preço. – Vou ficar desconfiado que você me ama...

– Não! Descobriu meu segredo! – Grita, um sorrisinho maldoso nos lábios. – Jin... Prepara o celular pra gravar, acho que o Junno vai dormir de pé... Mais uma vez.

– Como vocês são chatos! – Ueda passa por eles na direção de algumas caixas meio rasgadas, escondidas em um canto obscuro do sótão, evitando o olhar de Taguchi.

Uma pequena nuvem de poeira toma conta do lugar, fazendo Jin espirrar e mais uma vez resmungar, e em meio a ela Nakamaru surge com um maravilhoso arco nas mãos.

– Isso sim é uma beleza! – Segura com firmeza, experimentando a corda e notando a dificuldade que tem para fazê-lo. – E continua funcionando. Quase não consigo puxar.

Ueda tenta pegar uma caixa, mas acaba sendo quase esmagado por outra, que lhe cai na cabeça e se desmancha no chão. Ainda atordoado pelo acidente, começa a recolher uma porção de fotos espalhadas e reconhece em algumas delas o lindo rapaz moreno.

– Ei... Esse daqui não é o cara do quadro? – Mostra a foto para Taguchi, que viera correndo para socorrê-lo, a surpresa e curiosidade o impedindo de ficar atordoado com a aproximação.

– Ele mesmo. Era bem bonito nessa roupa de samurai. – Vislumbra a figura imponente de Isamu Kaneko, com cerca de vinte e cinco anos, acompanhado de duas senhoras e uma jovem bonita, que devia ser sua noiva. – Olha aqui, Kame.

– Não. – Prefere não ver mais uma vez o rosto que esteve em seus pesadelos.

– Aqui tem outra dele. – Tatsuya segura para que os outros também vejam, apenas Jin permanece parado, observando as reações de Kazuya. – Essa senhora que estava na outra foto deve ser a mãe dele... E esse é o pai. O cara tinha um irmãozinho.

– A família parece bem orgulhosa dele. – Maru observa intrigado a expressão dos pais. – O que pode ter acontecido para ele se tornar um pária?

Kamenashi ouve tudo, mas fecha-se para aquilo, procurando esquecer a noite assustadora que passou, com Isamu povoando seus sonhos... Pelo menos espera que seja apenas isso. É então que sua atenção é atraída por um baú colocado atrás de duas imensas pilhas de caixas, aproximando-se e notando o trabalho intrincado em sua tampa, coisa antiga e bastante cara. Por que a família deixaria algo tão valioso jogado em um sótão? Ajoelha-se ao lado do objeto, seus dedos percorrendo o laqueado colorido e uma placa de bronze gravada com as iniciais 'K.I.'.

_"Era dele!"_ – Apesar do temor envolvido, Kame continua fascinado pelo homem.

Abre-o com facilidade, vendo que sua fechadura foi forçada, provavelmente pela família após a sua morte. Dentro dele estão alguns brinquedos, condecorações e... Um maço de cartas amarradas com uma fita vermelha. Sob tudo há algo envolto em papel de seda, tão antigo que já se tornara quebradiço. Ao puxar começa a surgir um fino tecido de seda vermelha, lindíssimo, bordado, que se revela um quimono quando fica totalmente exposto.

– Que coisa linda! – Junno se aproxima, segurando o tecido e sentindo a delicadeza do toque. – Hoje em dia algo assim custa uma fortuna.

– Então por que está escondido? – Kame diz mais para si mesmo, colocando-o instintivamente sobre os ombros, acabando por vesti-lo.

A reação dele é imediata, pois sente uma energia estranha percorrendo seu corpo, como se deixasse de ser completamente ele mesmo, enquanto o tecido delicado roça em sua pele, causando um arrepio, modificando as feições de seu rosto. Vê-se envolvido por uma aura de sedução, por uma necessidade de atrair as pessoas, seus olhos se erguendo e encarando Jin com a mesma paixão que sempre teve.

– Jin-Jin... – Precisa desesperadamente da atenção dele. – Que acha?

Os olhos castanhos se voltam em sua direção e tem a visão mais desejável que já presenciou. Não que não se sentisse sempre atraído pelo homem que Kazuya se tornou, pois a sensualidade que mostrava no palco não era apenas encenação para agradar as fãs, era algo tão natural dele... Mesmo que ultimamente sem o mesmo brilho de antes. Aproxima-se, puro desejo em seus olhos, mas sua trajetória é interrompida por algo que voa para cima dele e o faz gritar assustado antes de se jogar no chão.

– Hehe... Você ainda dá gritinho de mulher? – Maru alfineta. – Algumas coisas nunca mudam.

– Vou te falar quem dá gritinho de mulher. – Akanishi odeia quando dizem isso.

A risada é geral, com inclusive o próprio Jin achando graça, mesmo que ainda esteja intrigado com o objeto voando pelo sótão em sua direção. Apenas Kame fica sério, envolvido ainda naquela aura, irritado com a falta de atenção por parte do seu objeto de desejo.

– Jin... Jin... – Ele parece não ouvi-lo. – Então é assim...?

Vira-se e vislumbra ao seu lado a figura alta de Junno e resolve jogar com o ciúme.

– Taguchi... – Consegue a atenção deste, que se surpreende com o ar sedutor dirigido para si e já se vendo empurrado contra a parede. – Você me acha sexy?

– Kame... Eu... Espera... Do que você...? – Não consegue completar o pensamento, uma vez que sente seu corpo ser prensado, a boca atrevida tomando a sua sem pedir qualquer permissão, deixando-o desconcertado e sem ação.

Os braços decididos enlaçam sua cintura, roçando o corpo atraente contra o seu, as mãos tocando suas costas por baixo da camiseta. Quando a língua atrevida se insinua para dentro de sua boca, Junno não consegue colocar nenhuma resistência, ainda carente e sentindo-se afogueado com esse clima de sedução de Kame vestido nesse quimono, segurando-lhe de leve os quadris em retribuição.

Não pode negar o quanto esse beijo mexe com ele, despertando o desejo que sempre se nega por ser tão fechado na sua vida privada. Apesar do seu jeito brincalhão e doce, Taguchi tem aquele seu lado negro, a autoestima que o fecha para o mundo e... Essa atenção e libido provocam uma reação que ele mesmo não esperava. Sente-se nitidamente excitado, o que provoca um sorrisinho maroto em seu atacante, e aos poucos se deixa envolver por essa aura, passando os braços também pela cintura dele e trazendo-o mais para perto de si.

_"O Jin é um idiota mesmo..."– _Pensa só então se lembrando de onde estão e sob o olhar de todos.

– Ei... Kamenashi... Deixa ele em paz! – Ueda grita da outra extremidade do sótão ao perceber o que está acontecendo.

Essas palavras são o suficiente para fazer todos se voltarem para os dois espremidos na parede, agarrando-se daquela forma tão sensual. Um fogo se acende dentro de Jin, sua faceta ciumenta querendo correr até lá e arrancar o SEU namorado dos braços daquele... Não seria a primeira vez que eles... E Junno parece estar gostando bastante. Mas na verdade, Kame o chamou primeiro e... Como sempre se deixou levar pelas coisas externas, perdendo a oportunidade de estar com ele mais uma vez. Um conflito silencioso é travado dentro dele, paralisado por sua própria culpa, apesar de não conseguir tirar os olhos da cena 'revoltante'.

_"Mas eu o conheço bem e... Há alguma coisa... Errada."– _Sabe que Kamenashi jamais ultrapassaria o limite da amizade apenas para lhe fazer ciúme, apenas insinuaria._ – "E esse beijo é bem real!"_

Em instantes Ueda está entre os dois, fazendo o beijo cessar e ambos encararem sua reação. Empurra Kame com força, nervoso com a atitude leviana do amigo, apenas por estar magoado com a presença de Akanishi. Há uma animosidade crescente entre eles, quase como quando brigaram há tantos anos atrás, mas dessa vez Tatsuya não pensa em chorar.

– Uepi... – Junno não consegue se mover, sua excitação cessando ao perceber como se deixou levar e cometeu um grave erro.

– Você não tem o direito de usar ele assim! – Ueda tenta não pensar nisso como ciúme, apenas defende seu amigo.

– Calma. – Taguchi toca seus ombros, pois os dois parecem que vão realmente brigar, com Kazuya desafiando Ueda. – Ele só está brincando.

– Não foi isso que pareceu. – Mal consegue conter a raiva dentro de si.

Jin puxa Kame com dificuldade, notando que aquilo não foi apenas uma brincadeira. Kazuya está irritado demais. Quando se encaram há uma expressão estranha em seus olhos, como se o desafiasse a fazer algo mais do que ficar apenas o segurando. Aquilo o perturba demais, mas o preocupa igualmente.

– O que você tem? – Segura com força, sentindo que há algo muito errado com o comportamento dele.

– Me larga. – Solta-se, abraçando a si mesmo envolto no quimono, desejando demais a satisfação de alguma coisa que não consegue definir em seu íntimo.

Yuichi se adianta, colocando-se no meio da confusão a fim de evitar que coisa pior aconteça, o que seria o fim da banda.

– Hehe... Calma... O Kame está brincando. – Fala, conciliador como sempre, mesmo que tenha a nítida noção que há algo além. – Não fiquem tão sensíveis. Ele já fez esse tipo de brincadeira com todos nós no palco.

– E se não foi? – Kazuya está ainda mais estranho, desprezo em sua voz, algo que faz Jin segurá-lo pelo braço de novo, temendo que faça alguma bobagem. – Beijei porque eu quis! O Taguchi é um homem bonito, não é?

Há uma sensualidade indescritível nele, ainda envolto pelo quimono vermelho, o olhar carregado de uma eletricidade que não passa despercebida, misturada a toda aquela agressividade desafiadora.

– Ueda... Ficou bravo por quê? – Encara o amigo diretamente. – Ele gosta de você há tanto tempo sem ser correspondido...

Taguchi volta os olhos incrédulos para Kamenashi, gelando diante da revelação de seu segredo. Cora e abaixa a cabeça, temeroso do que Tatsuya irá pensar dele. Afinal, é claro que Ueda não o deseja... Muito menos o ama. E agora está a sua frente, paralisado por aquela informação.

– Gente... – Koki permanece parado no canto do sótão, olhando as fotos, tentando chamar a atenção dos demais, que se aproximam de Kamenashi. – Pessoal... Vocês precisam...

– O quê? O que você...? – Ueda sente seus ombros serem enlaçados por Junno, pois este já notou que ele perde o controle, lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto transtornado. – Seu...! Isso não lhe dá a justificativa pra agir como uma piranha.

Preocupado com esse choro magoado, Taguchi se esquece de todo o restante, seu lado protetor fazendo com que o estreite ainda mais em seus braços. Mas logo se afasta diante da resistência do pequeno, que foge de seu abraço, caminhando de volta para onde estava antes, bastante exasperado.

– EI... VOCÊS... VAMOS PARAR! – Tanaka está nervoso com tudo aquilo, segurando ansioso a foto em suas mãos. – Olhem esse retrato.

Volta a fotografia antiga na direção dos outros. Nela está a imagem de um rapaz jovem, vestido com o mesmo kimono que agora envolve o corpo de Kamenashi.

– Espera. – Kame paralisa, sentindo-se zonzo por um momento, pegando a foto das mãos do amigo e a encarando assustado. – Ele se parece... Comigo!

O mundo parece rodar, seus olhos instintivamente se afastando da imagem, mas pousando em um espelho meio oculto por um manto empoeirado. Ali, seu reflexo vestido com o kimono, confundindo-se com aquele rosto triste da foto, como se duas pessoas habitassem o mesmo traje. A sensação de vazio se aprofunda, uma voz sofrida pedindo ajuda, fazendo sua mente se nublar, perdendo os sentidos nos braços surpresos de Akanishi.

**ooOoo**

A manhã se inicia de forma preguiçosa na casa da família Kaneko, todos se preparando para o instante em que Isamu, o filho coberto de glória, desperte. A mãe apressa as criadas para que tudo esteja perfeito, pois o herói da vila chegou de madrugada, bastante cansado da batalha. Tanto que a ordem expressa de seu marido é não falar do assunto, ciente que o lado que defendem está claramente perdendo.

A Guerra é entre o Xogunato agonizante e um império desejoso de acabar com a oposição. A fidelidade ao clã Aizu já significara a perda de muitos samurais das famílias aliadas, mas a lealdade sempre foi o cimento que manteve a sociedade inteira e os Kaneko jamais trairiam essa confiança. Isamu lutava há meses ao lado das forças, tendo se destacado no campo de batalha como um jovem de coragem e talento, logo se tornando um general, com apenas vinte e seis anos. Por duas vezes sobreviveu a atentados contra a sua vida, com espiões atacando-o de surpresa no próprio acampamento das tropas leais aos Tokugawa. Como sempre, o clã Choshuu, inimigo declarado dos Aizu, estava por trás dos assassinos. Mas o inesperado aconteceu com a rendição do Xogum Yoshinobu, deixando os clãs do norte sem um comando, mas desejosos de manter a resistência. E enquanto o clã Aizu arrebanhava outros que quisessem se aliar a ele nessa empreitada, o general Isamu Kaneko foi mandado de volta para casa para que pudesse rever a família mais uma vez... Talvez a última.

– Bom dia. – A voz do rapaz soa forte, fazendo a mãe deixar seus afazeres e voltar-se para ele. – Não precisava se preocupar em fazer tudo isso.

Ali estão sobre a mesa tudo o que o filho mais gosta de comer pela manhã, decorado com flores, numa demonstração clara de todo o carinho e orgulho dos pais, mesmo que os caminhos da guerra não sigam como o esperado. Mas o pai, mesmo sabendo que o fim da guerra está próximo, acredita que um soldado de valor como seu filho seria considerado até pelos inimigos num pós-rebelião. O que importa é manter a honra, pois esse detalhe seria reconhecido como a característica marcante de um comandante de valor.

– Quis que você se sentisse em casa. – A mulher sorri tristemente. – Sei que deve estar cansado.

– Só por estar aqui... – Ele se aproxima da porta aberta para o lindo jardim. – Sentir esse perfume no ar... Ver o seu sorriso... Tudo isso já é a casa que eu carrego dentro de mim.

Ambos se abraçam, com a mãe aos prantos, temendo que o pior aconteça e possa perder o filho adorado. Tanto sonhou para ele, tanto desejou que desse continuidade à família, mas ainda assim está orgulhosa com a honra e a posição que um menino como seu primogênito conseguiu alcançar apenas com seus próprios méritos, mesmo sendo de uma família 'menor'.

– Não fica assim, mãe. Vai ficar tudo bem. – Ele a estreita apertado em seus braços, pois sabe que está dizendo isso apenas para acalmar seu coração.

Eles se sentam juntos para Isamu comer, deliciando-se com aquele banquete, coisa rara no campo de batalha. Assim que termina se ergue e arruma a roupa, preparando-se para sair.

– Aonde você vai, filho? – A mulher tenta não ofendê-lo, mas precisa lembrá-lo de suas obrigações. – Sua noiva e a família vêm aqui para acertarmos os termos do dote.

– Não se preocupe, volto em tempo. – Diz já saindo. – Mas preciso ver a vila e me sentir livre novamente.

Isamu nem espera uma resposta, deixando a propriedade da família e entrando pelas ruas estreitas do único lugar que conhecera até que partiu para tornar-se um samurai. E apesar de quando criança sonhar em conhecer outros lugares, agora percebe que sentiu falta demais desse lugar pequeno e aparentemente sem graça. Na verdade, ama essa simplicidade, essa inocência das pessoas que viveram a vida inteira ali. Por cada lugar conhecido que passa percebe como nada mudou, apenas a forma como todos o reverenciam, não mais como o filho dos Kaneko, mas como um herói glorioso e honrado.

Vai caminhando devagar, vendo as pessoas que o conhecem desde pequeno e sente-se em casa. Uma felicidade o invade, mesmo que a certeza da batalha esteja em sua mente e com ela a possibilidade da morte. Esse lugar preenche o vazio que sente, a dor de ver tanta morte, de pressentir a derrota tão próxima, mas continuar lutando. Então sua atenção volta das sombras da guerra dentro de sua alma e repousa sobre um grupo de atores ambulantes que se apresenta na pequena praça da cidade.

Sorri, pois admira a coragem de artistas viajando em épocas de tanta instabilidade política, mas sabe que eles vivem disso e não têm muita opção. Dois homens travam uma luta, não sabe por qual motivo, mas lhe atrai o interesse das pessoas em torno deles, fascinadas pela representação. Surge por detrás de uma fina cortina a provável razão do desentendimento, a silhueta da figura de quimono, cabelos presos em um coque no alto da cabeça.

– Ah... Só podia ser por causa de uma mulher! – Diz para si mesmo, divertindo-se com a comédia romântica que se desenrola.

Quando a cortina cai, a imagem mais linda que já viu surge, o quimono vermelho, ricamente bordado, emoldurando o corpo esguio, de movimentos delicados e tímidos, o rosto fino e bem maquiado... Uma gueixa perfeita, irradiando uma sensualidade natural que faz Isamu ficar vidrado em cada detalhe, em cada gesto, uma excitação crescente agitando-o como nunca.

Alguns homens da vila se levantam, custando a disfarçar a admiração de criatura tão bela, mas logo sendo contidos por suas mulheres, igualmente exaltadas, mas de raiva. Ouvem-se grosserias, normais entre pessoas rudes e simples, mas estas logo se calam conforme a história do triângulo amoroso se desenrola. E terminado o espetáculo todos aplaudem entusiasmados, pouco acostumados que estão com essa breve mudança em suas rotinas.

Isamu permanece ali, hipnotizado pela figura delicada que agradece aos aplausos e mesmo quando todos deixam o local a fim de voltarem aos seus afazeres, o general continua parado. Algo dentro dele desperta, os orbes negros como a noite observam cada movimento da jovem gueixa, que agora ajuda os outros a recolher o aparato utilizado no espetáculo. Admira o sorriso alegre, tão cativante e diferente das mulheres que já conheceu. Tão diferente de Keiko... Sua noiva... Mal consegue se lembrar da moça que lhe foi prometida há tanto tempo. No momento, nem quer lembrar, pois só tem olhos para a criatura bela e radiante de quimono vermelho.

Segue-a pela vila, enquanto ela caminha pelas ruas, andando devagar devido às dificuldades da vestimenta tradicional. Simpaticamente cumprimenta as pessoas simples, gentil e amável com todos, mesmo com aqueles que carecem de sutileza ao falar com alguém tão delicada. A garota saca sua bolsinha quando compra alguns alimentos, dando a Isamu a impressão que a função desse passeio é compras e propaganda, agitando homens e mulheres para assistirem o próximo espetáculo. Se não... Qual a razão para andar por essas ruelas com um quimono tão elaborado, quando um mais simples tornaria tudo muito mais fácil?

Ele continua a segui-la, escondendo-se para que a moça não note sua presença, percebendo cada atitude, cada gesto, ainda mais fascinado pelo jeito dela, sem as afetações naturais nas mulheres de classe. Alguns dos homens são inconvenientes, mas a garota se esquiva com maestria, demonstrando a vida dura dos artistas ambulantes.

Percebe então que chegam ao pequeno acampamento do grupo de teatro, a gueixa entregando as provisões para um dos homens e sentando-se ao lado dele. Conversas baixas são trocadas e a formosa garota sorri de modo gentil, enquanto os atores comem alegremente. O clima entre eles é descontraído, a tarde preguiçosa compensando o dia que começou tão cedo, até que um deles se anima e começa a tocar uma bonita melodia, chamando a atenção da mulher, que se volta para fitá-lo.

E então, após pedidos gentis, a mesma se ergue, ensaiando passos delicados, de um lado para o outro, rodando ao redor de si mesma, seus olhos passando por todo o local sem se prender em nada em especial. Um bonito sorriso se forma nos lábios delicados, a silhueta se movendo em sincronia com o tom sensual da dança, a luz do sol refletindo no quimono vermelho. Mexe seus ombros de maneira sensual, totalmente levada pela música, envolvida pela ímpar melodia... Embevecendo os presentes.

Os olhos negros observam o corpo esguio, cada gesto mexendo com o seu, fazendo-o engolir com dificuldade e a respiração parada no peito. Aquele sorriso radiante lhe parece tão tentador e sensual, mesmo que seja claramente natural, como se fosse a expressão de algo mais profundo, que nunca encontrou em ninguém. Encosta-se à árvore próxima, temendo ceder diante das reações que sente, incontroláveis ante criatura tão bela.

Uma risada cristalina e doce sai dos lábios delicados, enquanto o ser de pele de porcelana se move, mexendo os braços, rodando lentamente, movendo o quadril de maneira provocante. Para aquele que a contempla, parece uma princesa, um tipo de anjo ou quem sabe uma deusa! Fascinados, seus companheiros começam a aplaudir, enquanto ela se vira para a grande árvore próxima ao acampamento, estendendo a mão ao mesmo tempo em que fecha os olhos, como se chamasse por alguém que está apenas em sua imaginação.

"_Ela está... Não... Não pode estar me chamando!"_ – Algo dentro dele gosta de pensar assim.

Mas cada vez que a garota se move, passando as mãos pela pele de alabastro, a sua fica carregada de energia, como se eletricidade a percorresse e tornando seus sentidos sensíveis ao extremo... O toque do vento, o odor do perfume delicado, o calor do sol... Enquanto seus orbes permanecem ali, ligados a ela, como se tudo em volta deixasse de existir.

A garota leva a mão ao peito, deixando escorregar para dentro do quimono e volta a se mover de um lado para o outro. Desce suavemente o outro braço, como se o deixasse cair, jogando a cabeça para trás... E mais aplausos são ouvidos, a jovem se abaixa em uma reverência, agradecendo àqueles que a observam.

– Obrigado... – O agradecimento é feito seguido de um doce sorriso.

Sentindo-se cansada, a bonita jovem de quimono vermelho se despede dos outros e se volta em direção a sua tenda, mais afastada das demais, caminhando em passos lentos. O vento fresco passa por seu corpo, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e parar por um instante, em seguida olhando ao redor, mas abaixa a cabeça, uma expressão frustrada no rosto e por fim some dentro de sua tenda.

O jovem samurai tenta conter-se, afastar-se e retomar sua vida, mas algo o compele a falar com a criatura linda de quimono vermelho, então avança até que se vê diante da tenda. Não sabe o que fazer, permanecendo estático por alguns minutos, tentando decidir que atitude tomar. Para um homem que sabe bem o que fazer quando está diante de um exército inimigo, sente-se um adolescente parado ali.

– Bom dia! – A voz quase inaudível o desperta, a ninfa de quimono vermelho parada na entrada da tenda. – Posso ajudá-lo, senhor?

– Bem... Eu... – Sente-se um idiota gaguejando, as palavras balbuciadas sem controle. – Queria... Te conhecer.

– Ah... Eu o vi assistindo a peça. – Impossível não notar a presença de homem tão distinto, contrastando com os rústicos habitantes da vila. – Mas... Não sou bem quem o senhor imagina... Mas entre na tenda, não quero comprometer sua reputação.

O jovem Kaneko entra um tanto tímido, ainda sem entender direito a razão para essa preocupação da jovem, mas então imagina que seja por sua posição e noivado... Conversar com uma atriz nem sempre poderia ser considerado digno. Senta-se em uma almofada, enquanto a jovem se coloca diante de um espelho, um luxo para poucos, mas que para um artista é imprescindível.

– Gostou do espelho? – Ela parece ter notado seu interesse pelo objeto com armação de cobre e que fica perfeitamente de pé, mesmo sobre um terreno tão irregular. – Ganhei de um admirador.

– Você deve ser uma garota com muitos admiradores. – Ele sente uma ponta de ciúme com essa possibilidade.

– Meu senhor... Não sou quem você pensa. – Sua voz sai um pouco mais audível, mais grave do que Isamu lembra ouvir durante a encenação.

– Eu sei que... – Pensa na fama das artistas, como muitas vezes eram confundidas com prostitutas. – Não quero ser indelicado... Me perdoe.

– Sei que não. – A garota abaixa a fronte, o olhar entristecido, o que causa apreensão no samurai, que não deseja magoá-la de forma alguma.

Com um suspiro, ela sorri para ele e então leva as mãos à cabeça, retirando a peruca que usa de forma lenta, deixando-o ver seus cabelos exoticamente castanho-claros presos em um pequeno coque. Seus olhos escuros estão presos aos dele, deixando a peruca cair, sem quebrar o contato visual, leva a mão à fita que prende o coque, puxando-a e quando o faz seus cabelos caem, quase chegando aos ombros.

Isamu sente-se surpreso, mas não decepcionado, imaginando que entende o que ela quis dizer com aquela afirmação de que 'não era quem ele pensava'. Os cabelos finos e sedosos caem ao longo do rosto, emoldurando perfeitamente a face de traços suaves, a cor fora do comum apenas fazendo-a parecer ainda mais diferente de todas as outras.

A jovem começa a retirar a maquiagem sem pressa alguma, revelando um rosto ainda mais belo, de pele cremosa, a boca de lábios suculentos se torna mais delineada. Seus traços são finos, mas menos femininos do que a maquiagem sugeria e quando enfim se livra de toda aquela máscara artificial, mostra-se um rapaz... Mas extremamente lindo!

– Sinto se te decepcionei. – A voz grave é perfeitamente nítida.

Desvia o olhar, mirando-se no espelho mais uma vez e encarando o rosto juvenil, saído recentemente da adolescência, perfeito para o papel feminino das peças. Afinal, poucas mulheres se aventuram na vida dura dos atores ambulantes, dentro de uma sociedade tão machista.

– A garota de quimono vermelho é apenas um papel... Esse sou eu. – O jovem ator se ergue, abrindo os braços, o quimono, um pouco mais afrouxado, deixando entrever parte da pele do peito.

A voz grave perfeitamente límpida faz Isamu piscar repetidas vezes diante da verdade. Sua respiração se torna descompassada, o coração batendo forte, tentando disfarçar o modo como isso o desconcerta, mas não tendo muito sucesso.

– Então... Você... É um... – Não acredita que esteja ruborizado. – É realmente um... Excelente ator.

– Obrigado pelo elogio. – Sorri para ele daquele modo gentil e doce como lhe é característico. – Fico lisonjeado!

Ainda vestindo o bonito e trabalhado quimono, o jovem caminha até uma pequena mesa, pegando uma bandeja, com dois copos e uma garrafa de saquê, voltando-se para o jovem samurai, sentando-se de frente para ele. Com movimentos leves e delicados, serve o bonito homem a sua frente, que está tão adoravelmente corado.

– Aceite, meu senhor! – Sussurra em voz melodiosa, tão natural em seu jeito de falar. – O que deseja?

– Não quero de forma alguma te ofender... Mas... – Isamu começa hesitante.

– Diga. – O incentiva, servindo-se com saquê também, levando o copo aos lábios, sorvendo um pouco do líquido transparente. – Tenho certeza de que não quer me ofender.

– Isso é somente um papel ou... Você se comporta como uma... Quero dizer... – Não pode crer que está realmente perguntando algo tão íntimo para alguém que nem sequer conhece.

O ator ri, achando-o adorável em sua timidez, mas entendendo bem o porquê disso. Não é sempre que se encontra alguém como ele, que faz aquele tipo de papel, que atrai a atenção de homens e mulheres, então entende esse receio em falar.

– Como ator... Às vezes... Ao chegar às cidades... Bem... – Começa, explicando calmamente. Sente uma necessidade instintiva de mostrar que não é simplesmente um depravado. - Homens poderosos desejam satisfazer esse tipo de fantasia, e não apenas eu, mas todos aqui precisamos comer.

– Então... – O bonito samurai se remexe sobre os próprios pés.

– Eu sou um sobrevivente. – Diz num sussurro levemente triste, como se lembrasse de algo que o machucasse, mas então sorri, fitando de maneira intensa o jovem samurai. – Mas apesar de muitas vezes ser dessa forma... Eu gosto de... Ser 'amado' dessa maneira.

– Você gosta de... Estar com um homem? – Sente uma aflição crescente, uma ansiedade que o faz ter vontade de fugir. – Não... Desculpa...

Agita-se na almofada onde se sentara, ainda mais ao vê-lo ajoelhar-se a sua frente, o quimono escorregando por um dos ombros, deixando seu tórax exposto, a pele delicada tentando-o mais do que gostaria.

A bela criatura, de um jeito encantador que lhe é tão natural, apoia-se em um dos braços, sentindo o tecido por fim terminar de deslizar por ele, deixando-o com o peito e abdômen a mostra. O sorriso não deixa os seus lábios e acha adorável o fato dele parecer tão sem jeito, apesar de atraído. Sim, toda aquela inquietação tem um simples motivo... Ele se viu atraído por um homem.

– Sim, eu gosto. – Responde sincero, mantendo o cálido sorriso. – Não é tão diferente de estar com uma mulher... É o mesmo calor.

Estende a mão, em um pedido mudo para que ele o toque, a fim de que veja que não há diferença. Ambos são humanos... Humanos com calor, vida e desejos. E gosta dos desejos que parecem convergir dentro daquele jovem samurai.

– Não tenha medo! Não vou te fazer mal. Quero apenas que veja como é igual... – Fala em tom sensual, sua voz saindo mais baixa. – A diferença é que, ao contrário de uma mulher, eu sei bem como os homens gostam... Afinal, sou um. Faz sentido não acha?

Isamu teme a si mesmo, a necessidade que o faz tocar a mão macia e quente, sentindo a textura delicada de alguém não acostumado aos rigores da vida masculina, pensando em puxá-lo para si e...

O toque delicado faz o ator suspirar! Os dedos fortes e másculos deslizam por sua mão, causando-lhe um rubor de satisfação, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos brilham em doçura e enigma, nunca deixando de olhá-lo.

"_Não! Isso é loucura!"_ – Kaneko afasta a mão que antes o tocava, temendo por sua própria sanidade diante da criatura etérea e linda a sua frente.

Os orbes negros, que antes se mantinham presos aos castanhos, procuram desligar-se deles, quebrando esse transe que o consome e lhe tira a razão.

– Você... – O soldado se ergue de um pulo, ainda agitado e confuso. – Desculpe... Preciso ir.

– Jovem mestre... – Sussurra, piscando algumas vezes quando ele se ergue, ouvindo suas desculpas, mas então sorri, voltando a bebericar o saquê. – Tudo bem... Volte quando desejar, meu senhor!

Aquelas palavras são como fogo no coração e na mente do samurai, pois não pode desejar nada. Sua vida tem um propósito, tem as expectativas de todos sobre si e... Em hipótese alguma pode se deixar levar. Ele sai de lá sem conseguir notar nem por onde passa, toda a excitação que sentiu por aquela garota e a revelação arrasadora, mesclada com a visão daquele rosto igualmente lindo, masculino e ainda assim mais sensual do que qualquer outro que já viu...

Isamu chega em casa, burlando a tentativa da mãe de segurá-lo, passando diante dos convidados e subindo apressado para o seu quarto. Precisa digerir o que aconteceu e tentar entender o que sente no momento.

– Não pode ser! – Deita-se em seu futon, o braço sobre o rosto. – Ela... É um homem... E... Não consigo parar de pensar nele!

**Continua...**

**ooOoo**

Antes de mais nada peço desculpas pela demora na atualização, mas problemas pessoais meus e da minha adorada beta atrasaram um pouco a conclusão desse capítulo. Mas estes estão se resolvendo e acredito que as atualizações começam a ser mais rápidas.

Além das desculpas, devo corrigir um pequeno esquecimento nas notas do capítulo anterior. As palavras de Jin Akanishi citadas no início dele foram retiradas do PV de "Eternal", escritas por ele mesmo... Lindas e reveladoras. Também faltou uma explicação sobre o significado da palavra 'Yakarashi', pois os leitores não familiarizados com a história da banda podem não ter entendido. O termo se refere a um grupo de fãs que escolhe hostilizar um ou mais membros da banda. No caso citado, elas hostilizaram ostensivamente Kamenashi, que chorou durante uma apresentação em que elas gritavam 'Morra Kame', toda vez em que ele falava ou cantava. Na apresentação seguinte Akanishi respondeu a nova tentativa dessas fãs com um grito de 'Calem a Boca!". Fofo, não?

A citação de Jin nesse capítulo foi tirada do Twitter (juro que procurei a data, mas não encontrei), logo após uma apresentação do KAT-TUN na TV. Palavras dele mesmo, que apenas demonstra que é um grande letrista e ainda está ligado aos demais.

Agradeço aos esforços da minha amada beta **Yume Vy**, que revisou esse texto em um dia em que eu estava extremamente triste, apenas para me alegrar. Você é um amor! E todas as minhas queridas amigas que sempre lêem e me incentivam a continuar. Amo todas!

Obrigada a todos os leitores, em especial àqueles que dedicaram um pouco do seu tempo a deixar um review. Sei como isso anda raro, então sou grata de coração.

Espero que leiam e COMENTEM!

08 de Setembro de 2011

05:30 PM

**Lady Anubis**


	3. Rendição

**LIES**

**Capítulo 3 – Rendição**

O estrago do incidente com a família de Keiko foi difícil de resolver, com o pai de Isamu argumentando sobre as tensões dos tempos de guerra com o irado futuro sogro de seu filho. Mas não há nenhuma recriminação, pois os dias dele em casa são preciosos demais para se perderem dessa forma. A Coalizão do Norte começa a tomar forma, com Aizu no comando, arrebanhando cerca de cinquenta mil homens, mas carentes de armas modernas, o que já representa uma desvantagem desanimadora. Então... O jovem general teria que partir e... Talvez fosse uma viagem sem volta.

Os dias que se seguem são confusos demais para o jovem samurai, que começa a pensar em como é tão mais fácil lidar com uma batalha. Todas as manhãs se esconde nos arredores do acampamento do grupo de teatro, vendo o ator em seus afazeres diários, ora como a jovem admirada pelos espectadores, ora como o rapaz que conversou de forma tão sincera com ele... E que talvez o fascine ainda mais que a ilusão criada pelo quimono vermelho.

Ao mesmo tempo se vê com a incômoda incumbência de recuperar sua imagem diante da família de Keiko, que estão hospedados na casa de seus pais, uma vez que a aliança que esse casamento representa é importante demais para ser ignorada. Apesar da guerra, a garota é de uma família do clã Satsuma, o que poderia representar um lugar no governo, mesmo com a provável derrota de Aizu e com a consolidação do Império. Isamu então precisa cativar a noiva e sua mãe, que os acompanha durante os passeios que fazem juntos.

Cada instante junto da jovem de família abastada e importante apenas o leva a uma inevitável comparação. A aparência elaborada dela, com o noivo impedido pelas convenções sociais de tocá-la, mesmo na mão, com a voz propositalmente baixa e andando sempre há alguns passos atrás dele. Tudo aquilo que o irrita, que preferia mudar, mesmo notando que ela considera tais regras como algo que comprova sua dignidade. E... Em que mundo irreal ela vive? O mundo reservado a mulheres de sua posição social, está tão distante da dureza da realidade.

E essa comparação o faz desejar ainda mais estar junto do rapaz de cabelos castanho-claros, com sua sensualidade natural, sorriso quase infantil e sinceridade sofrida, mas sem qualquer mágoa ou ressentimento. Ele é frescor dentro de uma sociedade tão fechada, em que os samurais eram estimulados até recentemente a amarem companheiros de batalha, acreditando que assim se empenhariam mais em protegê-los, mas que agora se vê numa crescente condenação dessa prática... Em parte por influência dos estrangeiros cada vez mais numerosos no país.

Isamu nunca pensara sobre isso, apesar de ver algumas vezes 'irmãos de armas' tão próximos, mas agora percebe que mesmo estes viviam assim apenas no campo de batalha. Em tempos de paz eles moravam com suas esposas, a fim de manter a honra e o nome da família. Eram muitos desses que acabavam pagando rapazes como o belo ator de quimono vermelho para satisfazerem seus desejos e fantasias guardados no mais profundo segredo.

Mas diante dos pais e da noiva Isamu procura manter-se normal, mesmo que sua agitação seja indisfarçável, mas atribuída à proximidade da volta ao campo de batalha. Ele agora considera que isso talvez seja uma benção, pois sua mente não consegue deixar de pensar a todo instante no jovem ator. Sente-se tentado a voltar, conversar mais com ele, curioso que está em saber mais dele, de sua vida e da razão de ter escolhido gostar de homens. Na guerra, quando a falta de mulheres cria essa necessidade, pode até entender... Mas como alguém criado para ser um homem normal e constituir uma família ao lado de uma mulher pode preferir estar com outros homens... Por que gosta? E essa curiosidade o tenta mais do que tudo ou pelo menos é o que se convence a pensar. Está apenas intrigado, nada mais. E antes que possa se dar conta, um dia se vê diante da tenda, ofegante e trêmulo mais uma vez.

– Meu senhor... – A voz do jovem surge de trás, pois ele vem do acampamento quando o encontra diante de sua pequena habitação. – Esperou muito?

– Eu não... – Isamu se volta para observá-lo, vestido com o quimono, provavelmente vindo de sua compra diária. – Queria... Conversar um pouco.

O rapaz entra e abre caminho para que o samurai faça o mesmo, indicando a almofada para que ele se sente.

– Desculpe se incomodo... – Kaneko arrepende-se de estar ali, inseguro de seus próprios motivos, mas tentando se convencer que está apenas curioso.

– Não se preocupe. – O ator se coloca diante do espelho e começa a tarefa de transformar-se na pessoa real, deixando o personagem de lado, sua voz se tornando mais nítida e forte conforme a peruca e a maquiagem são retirados. – Imagino que esteja bastante tenso. Sei que logo os homens de Aizu partem novamente para a guerra.

– Sim... Mas... Fui criado para essa vida. – Isamu sente-se mais tenso pelo fato de estar ali, sentindo cada vez mais atração pelo homem, não pelo personagem.

E quando o ator termina, coloca-se atrás de um biombo e sai dali como o rapaz que é, as vestes adequadas para alguém de sua idade e o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo.

– Aliás... – Estende a mão para o samurai sentado logo a sua frente, permanecendo de pé, numa postura que evidencia que é um homem, como qualquer outro. – Meu nome é Manami. Sei que fui indelicado e nem sequer me apresentei na outra noite.

– Acho que fomos... – Segura firme a mão que lhe é oferecida. – Meu nome é Isamu.

– Você então é um soldado. – Manami se senta a frente de seu convidado, não antes de servir um copo de saquê para ambos. – Deve ser estranho para você conhecer alguém como eu.

– Confesso que... Meu conceito de rapazes que gostam de... – Fica sem jeito, não acredita que conversa sobre isso com alguém. – Bom... Eu sempre pensei que fossem mais... Femininos.

Novamente aquele sorriso radioso e lindo ilumina o rosto juvenil do ator, evidenciando o quanto é jovem e belo, mesmo sendo um homem como ele, sem qualquer afetação.

– Sou mulher apenas no palco ou... Quando os homens a quem sirvo assim o querem. – Não há vergonha nas suas palavras, ficando claro que Manami encara essa forma de vida como uma necessidade. – Mas eu sou como você... Bom... Não se ofenda com a comparação. Apenas prefiro estar com homens, mas... Também sonho em um dia encontrar aquele que conquiste meu coração.

– Você não me ofende. – Pela primeira vez Isamu sorri, apesar de uma nota triste passar por seu olhar. – Na verdade... Te invejo.

– Ahm? Me inveja? – O rapaz parece intrigado. – Como um homem respeitado e abastado inveja um ator itinerante que se prostitui para viver?

– Você é livre para sonhar... Eu não. – Há uma seriedade sombria em sua expressão. – Meu destino já está planejado, sem direito a desejar nada. Tenho uma carreira, uma noiva... Deveres com a família, com o clã, com a pátria.

– Pensando assim... Até te entendo. – Há algo enigmático naquele olhar, uma tristeza resignada que Isamu percebe, mas é incapaz de compreender. – Mas que adianta sonhar... Quando as pessoas nos julgam pelas nossas escolhas... Não pela pessoa que somos?

Manami percebe como suas palavras criam um clima estranho entre eles, o 'algo não dito' incomodando demais. Ele então se levanta, ouvindo a música vinda do acampamento.

– Logo você parte... Eu também... Talvez nunca mais nos vejamos. – Volta a sorrir, entrando atrás do biombo. – Então vou te mostrar algo especial que criei. Gostaria de mostrar ao público, mas... Eles só querem a gueixa.

– O que você...? – Isamu engole em seco, apreensivo com a excitação ansiosa que o possui nesse momento.

Manami surge detrás do biombo, vestindo o quimono, mas sem peruca e maquiagem. Ele acompanha o ritmo da música, seu corpo movendo-se devagar, tão sensual... Ainda mais por não usar máscaras, apenas sendo o mesmo homem que antes estava sentado de frente para o samurai. Seus quadris, seus ombros, seus braços... Eles hipnotizam os orbes negros de Isamu, acendendo dentro dele um fogo que se alastra. Um leque passeia de uma mão para a outra, hora ocultando, para em seguida revelar a criatura linda, o rosto delicado e masculino, contraditoriamente criando um conjunto perfeito e sedutor.

E com gestos sutis o ator vai abrindo o quimono, revelando e ocultando os ombros e o peito de pele alva e macia, os cabelos sendo soltos, criando uma aura incrível de luxúria!

As pálpebras do samurai se fecham, querendo impedir que a visão tão tentadora quebre de vez sua resistência, mas em seguida se abrem, ansioso por não perder nem sequer um detalhe da apresentação criada por Manami apenas para si mesmo. E os olhos negros travam uma luta mortal com sua razão, desviando-se do corpo que dança, mas voltando a se fixar nele como se mais nada existisse.

O ruído da chuva que começa a cair o desperta de seu transe, fazendo-o recordar que precisa voltar, a noite caindo depressa. Provavelmente sua noiva o espera junto da mãe, acompanhadas da sua, aflitas com sua demora. Ele se ergue, mais para fugir das sensações perturbadoras que o assolam, sem conseguir dizer nada, apenas saindo correndo sob a tempestade intensa.

Correndo pelo bosque para evitar os olhares curiosos, Isamu se vê abalado, o coração aos pulos com a visão do corpo esguio dançando... _**Para**__**ele**_. A água da chuva corre por seu rosto, perturbado demais por estar tão envolvido por... Alguém assim. Sente então que algo o impede, voltando-se e vendo Manami parado, segurando seu braço com força, os cabelos molhados o deixando ainda mais bonito.

– Não vá. – Há um desespero em suas palavras. – Eu não queria...

– Eu preciso... Tenho medo... – Considera-se um covarde diante da emoção mais verdadeira e intensa que já sentiu. – De mim mesmo.

Eles ficam ali se encarando no meio da chuva, as roupas encharcadas e as expressões carregadas de uma aflição inexplicável.

– Não quero... Não posso desejar. – Isamu leva as mãos ao rosto, desesperado por saber que já está completamente perdido. – Eu estava bem vivendo aquilo que criaram pra mim...

– Me perdoa! – Manami fica mais próximo, tocando as mãos do samurai, forçando-o a encará-lo. – Mas... Você era feliz com isso?

Os olhares se encontram, eletricidade estática fluindo entre eles e a reação sendo devastadora em seus espíritos. O samurai e o ator... Um fogo incontrolável se apossa de Isamu, que segura as mãos que antes tocavam as suas e o puxa para si. Segura-o pela cintura, sentindo como a respiração dele está tão descompassada quanto a sua.

– Eu te quero... – Diz isso sem temor, apenas refletindo a verdade que até então não admitia. – Mas...

Manami leva uma das mãos à própria boca, com o dedo sobre os lábios pede que o outro se cale.

– Chega de pensar no que os outros esperam de você. – Sua voz sai forte e decidida. – Deseje... Tome aquilo que quer... Me ame.

Um beijo... Fogoso... Luxúria e paixão... Além de sentimentos puros e simples... Tudo preso no peito de duas criaturas sob a chuva... O passado se distanciando em um vórtice e a lembrança antiga de um amor nascente ficando para trás. O coração de um samurai sofrendo com a triste realidade presa eternamente dentro daquelas paredes, mesmo que seu corpo físico há muito tempo tenha deixado de existir.

**ooOoo**

– Ele já acordou? – Koki dispara aflito ao ver Maru entrar na sala, vindo do quarto de Kame.

– Acordou confuso e demos um calmante pra ele. – Se joga sobre o confortável sofá, evitando o olhar de seus amigos. – Mas confesso que estou preocupado. Ele tem agido muito estranho.

– E você deixou o Akanishi com ele? – Tanaka sente-se profundamente incomodado com isso. – Como saber se a vinda do Jin não é a causa?

– Não fala besteira! – Yuichi se enerva, surpreendendo todos eles. – Parece até namorado com ciúme do ex!

– Ei... Não é... – Percebe a razão para a atitude do sempre tão controlado Nakamaru.

Este se levanta e sai para o jardim, ocultando de Taguchi e Ueda o rosto afogueado e a expressão irritada. Tanaka o segue apressado, sem se importar com o que qualquer um possa pensar.

– O que você acha que pode ter acontecido com o Kame, Uepi? – Junno quer entrar no assunto que mais lhe interessa, mas não sabe como.

– Não sei o que pensar. – Sentado de frente para ele, Tatsuya se inclina em sua direção, disfarçando seu nervosismo. – É verdade o que ele disse?

A pergunta assim tão direta, incomum na forma de Ueda agir, pega Taguchi de surpresa, a respiração mudando de ritmo. Poderia adotar a tática da negação, o que seria imensamente mais fácil de explicar... Kamenashi estava alterado e disse bobagens. Mas como ele pode não ser sincero com a pessoa que ama?

– Bem... Não vou mentir... – Respira fundo, temendo a reação de Ueda. – É verdade... Sinto isso há um bom tempo.

– Mas... – Ele nem se move na poltrona onde se enterrou desde que voltaram do sótão, falando sem olhar para o amigo. – Isso não te impediu de beijar o Kame e... Você gostou... E bastante!

– Eu... – Junnosuke se ergue, ficando diante dele, temendo os olhos que evitam os seus, sempre perdidos no chão a sua frente. – Não nego que foi bom demais. O Kame é muito sedutor e... Atiçou a minha libido.

– Você diz isso e... – Ergue os olhos e o encara com firmeza. – Ainda fala que me ama?

– Uepi... Eu... Não quis... – Não sabe dizer o que realmente esse tom em sua voz significa. – Não beijo ninguém faz muito tempo! E eu preferia que fosse você.

Ser tão direto pode trazer uma resposta negativa, mas não há mais volta. Taguchi precisa saber se algum dia pode sonhar em ter o coração de Tatsuya.

– Junno... Eu não posso... – Se levanta, ficando bem próximo do outro. – Admito que sinto atração, mas... E se tudo isso for apenas uma coisa colocada nas nossas cabeças pela mania da JE de criar casais? Pode ser, não é?

– Então... Você só se sente atraído por mim por causa... Ok, entendi. – Há uma tristeza nítida na sua voz embargada e presa na garganta. – Pena que no meu caso não seja somente isso.

– Taguchi... – Tenta impedi-lo de sair, sentindo que suas dúvidas foram mal interpretadas. – Espera... Não é... Que droga!

Ueda anda alguns passos, pensando em detê-lo e explicar melhor a confusão e temor dentro de sua cabeça, mas se joga de volta na poltrona, sentindo que não tem o direito de correr atrás dele se não tem certeza dos próprios sentimentos. Sabe que o amigo saiu magoado e uma dor pungente toma conta de seu espírito... E ele não faz a mínima idéia de como resolver a situação.

– Pelo jeito não fui o único a falar besteira hoje. – Koki entra na sala e se senta no braço do sofá. – Esse final de semana está muito tenso pro meu gosto.

– Por acaso você sabia que o Taguchi estava apaixonado por mim? – Ueda pergunta para o amigo, olhando para ele com um olhar infantil.

– Bem... Acho que até a senhora que serve o chá já sabia disso! – Fala de forma maldosa, mais para provocá-lo.

– E como apenas eu não notei? – Não pode acreditar que foi tão cego.

– Geralmente a gente nunca nota quando somos alvo da atenção de alguém. – Resolve acomodar-se deitado no sofá grande. – Veja o meu caso...

– ...? – Agora que Tatsuya repara que Koki afirmou ter falado besteira... Como ele. – Seu caso?

– Vou te contar uma coisa... Estou namorando alguém, mas... É um segredo, ok? – Fica um pouco constrangido ao notar o olhar arregalado dirigido a ele.

– Não me diz que... Ahm! – Custa a acreditar no que agora lhe parece tão óbvio. – Vocês... Não acredito!

Koki coloca as mãos sob a cabeça, olhando para o teto e lembrando o dia em que finalmente percebeu que a felicidade pode estar mais perto do que podemos imaginar.

– Pois é... E você sabe que eu já namorei muitas garotas. Muitas mesmo! Mas evitava me envolver. Eu via que não era feliz assim, mas... Vendo o Jin e o Kame envolvidos por toda a polêmica e o sofrimento... Eu tentava demais. – Deita de lado a fim de olhar diretamente para Ueda. – Mas aí que estava o problema... Eu tentava tanto... Tinha tanto medo de me envolver com alguém que me tornei cego para o que mais importava.

– Mas... Eu não posso... – Sua mente passeia pelas memórias que o atormentam. – Tive muitas experiências negativas e prefiro não me arriscar mais.

– Ah... Você não pode comparar o Ryo com o Taguchi! – Ele se senta, pois muitas vezes teve vontade de quebrar a cara do 'moreno de língua venenosa' quando maltratou Ueda publicamente. – Aquele sujeito pode ser amigo do Jin e do Kame, mas... Não gosto dele. O Junno, por outro lado, é a pessoa mais doce e gentil que eu conheço. Ele jamais te magoaria.

– Não é só o Ryo... – O pior sempre ficou guardado apenas para si. – Apesar de ter sido muito ruim sair com alguém e, só porque disse que o amava, o ver dizendo pra todo mundo que eu era um idiota e que me odiava.

Tanaka se levanta e volta a sentar no braço da poltrona, ficando bem perto dele.

– Tat-chan... Para de se esconder atrás do passado. – Segura o queixo dele, forçando-o a olhar diretamente em seus olhos. – Se deixa levar e... Se permita ser feliz. Juro que não vai se arrepender.

– Interrompo? – A voz de Maru soa ainda enciumada.

Os dois se voltam e vislumbram a figura esguia de Yuichi parado na porta que se abre para o jardim.

– Acho que hoje sou eu que durmo no sofá. – Koki sussurra com um sorrisinho divertido. – Vou tentar resolver minha encrenca.

Ergue-se de um pulo, caminhando do seu jeito debochado e fica diante do seu contrariado namorado. Passa a mão por seu rosto, falando algo que fica apenas entre eles, mas que faz Nakamaru sorrir e socar o ombro dele de forma carinhosa.

– É... Talvez ele esteja certo e... – Tatsuya fala para si mesmo. – A felicidade esteja onde nós nos esquecemos de olhar.

**ooOoo**

Novamente deitado no sofá da sala Jin pensa em tudo que tem acontecido nesse final de semana. Observa as formas que a luz vinda da janela forma no teto, mas elas apenas servem para fazê-lo refletir nas mudanças em sua vida e naquilo que testemunhou, com as viradas radicais no comportamento de Kame. Pensa imediatamente em seu papel nessa metamorfose, mas há a foto do rapaz idêntico ao Kazuya, vestido com o quimono que pareceu ter um efeito perturbador em suas atitudes, o medo daquele quarto, o pesadelo aterrorizante e... Não pode se esquecer do objeto que voou no sótão, quase o atingindo. Não sabe o que pode ser, mas começa a encarar a possibilidade de algo mais estar envolvido nessa situação.

E sem que perceba seus reflexos diminuem e um sono profundo se apossa de seu corpo, cansado demais dos meses de noites em claro. Mais depressa do que de costume está envolvido em um sonho, onde se vê parado em uma sala completamente branca, vazia como sua vida, mas uma sensação estranha de apreensão fazendo-o ficar em alerta.

– _Jin... – Ouve uma voz fraca e suplicante soar em todo o cômodo, mas sem saber de onde vem. – Jin... Preciso de você..._

– _É o Kazu! – Corre até as paredes nuas, batendo nelas à procura de uma saída oculta._

_Tateando encontra uma entrada, tão branca quanto todo o restante e empurrando-a consegue fazê-la abrir. Ela se abre para um corredor, igualmente branco, o medo tomando conta de seu íntimo, mas assim mesmo caminha apressado. A voz insistente continua a chamá-lo e parece nunca chegar a lugar algum, apertando o passo, sua ansiedade aumentando. Ao chegar ao final, chega à outra sala branca, mas dessa vez entrevê duas figuras paradas no centro. _

_Kame vestido com o maldito quimono vermelho, a expressão solitária e triste, seu corpo envolvido pelos braços de um homem jovem e bonito, as vestes de um samurai contrastando com sua juventude. O rapaz o abraça de forma possessiva, encarando Jin com um ar de desafio que o incomoda._

– _Quem é você? – Akanishi resolve enfrentá-lo e defender a quem ama. – Deixa ele em paz._

– _Eu que pergunto... Quem é você? – Isamu tem uma forte ironia em seu tom de voz. – Por acaso é a pessoa que o deixou assim... Arrasado por dentro?_

– _Eu... – O que dizer diante da verdade? – Não era a minha intenção._

_O jovem Kaneko sorri vitorioso, percebendo como conseguiu seu intento, atingindo-o diretamente no ponto fraco que o torna vulnerável._

– _Pois é... Você traiu a confiança dele... O fez sofrer e perder a fé no amor... E não foi sua intenção? – O sarcasmo escorre por suas palavras. – Você é um covarde! Como alguém pode destruir quem ama? _

– _Mas eu... – Sente a pressão da culpa novamente o torturando. _

– _Pensou mesmo que poderia vir nesse final de semana e apagar o remorso que te consome? – Isamu continua a falar, abraçando com mais força um Kame estático, o rosto molhado das lágrimas. – Como você poderia conseguir isso se foi capaz de o trair e abandonar? _

– _Para com isso! – Tenta reagir, mas sabe que aquele homem é apenas a expressão de sua própria consciência. – Solta ele. _

– _Você vai ter que conviver com o fato que ele um dia vai ser consumido por essa dor. – A maldade final está por vir. – E quando souber que ele sucumbiu a isso... Vai ter que viver com esse sentimento pela eternidade._

– _Não! – Jin coloca as mãos sobre os ouvidos, querendo evitar aquilo que ele mesmo pensou tantas vezes. – O Kazu é forte... Isso nunca vai acontecer._

_Isamu aproxima a boca do rosto de Kamenashi, encarando Jin e então lambe voluptuosamente as lágrimas que ainda caem sem controle. Agarra-lhe com força os cabelos da nuca, tomando a boca levemente pálida com a sua, beijando-o com voracidade, percebendo como isso afeta de forma negativa o cantor que se aproxima deles._

– _Você acredita mesmo nisso? – Afasta-se um pouco de sua vítima indefesa e volta a encará-lo. – Se não for o excesso de trabalho... Vai ser a bebida... Ou alguém como eu que vai apenas usá-lo... Sabe disso._

_O samurai solta o frágil Kame, que cai de joelhos sem o apoio de seu corpo, e fica tão próximo de Jin que pode sentir sua respiração ofegante e o rosto transtornado pela realidade que se cria em sua mente._

– _Você o deseja ainda, não é? – Fala mais perto, se encostando em seu corpo paralisado. – Muito... Mais do que quer admitir... Mas... Nunca mais..._

– _Sim... – Sua voz sai fraca, quase inaudível. – Mais do que tudo... Mas ele nunca vai me perdoar. _

– _Talvez... – Isamu se afasta dele, segura a mão de Kazuya e o puxa para si, forçando-o a levantar, apertando-o em seus braços. – Entregue seus desejos para mim... Sua vontade... _

Akanishi desperta confuso e suado, tentando organizar seus pensamentos, mas com o coração aos pulos, a respiração descompassada e o aperto no estômago o fazem levantar, caminhando até o jardim para tomar um pouco de ar fresco. Respira fundo, o suave perfume da grama úmida trazendo-lhe certo conforto e segurança, apesar da sensação de apreensão que ainda o domina. Sente certa paralisia, como se suas emoções lutassem contra a culpa crescente que o impede de tocar sua vida para frente.

– _Você__é__fraco__demais._ – A voz séria corta o silêncio do ambiente, fazendo Jin tremer. – _Não__o__merece..._

Confuso de onde vem essa voz, Akanishi se volta nervoso... E vislumbra o vulto fantasmagórico de um jovem e bonito samurai, o mesmo pintado no quadro, com olhos repletos de ódio e desejo de vingança, vindo em sua direção.

– O que? – Suas palavras se perdem e se calam na escuridão da noite, bem como o choque aterrorizante em seu rosto.

**ooOoo**

Com lentidão, Ueda desliga o chuveiro, sentindo as gotas de água escorrendo por seu corpo até que por fim morrem no chão. Evita o momento em que voltará ao quarto, pois sabe que vai ver Junno e terá que enfrentar os sentimentos dele... E ele está tão ressentido... Entende a mágoa do mais novo, mas... Tem tanto medo e sente-se tão confuso!

De forma automática, pega a toalha, enxugando o corpo bonito, vestindo lentamente a peça íntima. Aproxima-se do espelho, mirando o próprio reflexo e tem vontade de chorar, mas segura aquelas lágrimas, pois sabe que deve ser forte, mesmo que se sinta fraco e sem chão.

"_Queria__poder__conversar__com__alguém__a__respeito...__" _– Suspira, sentindo o peso que carrega dentro de si. –_ "__Mas__para__quem__revelar__o__meu__maior__segredo?__" _

Parece que desde que vieram para essa casa, tudo tem acontecido como um furacão, aumentando o seu temor. E lembrar-se de Kame abraçando... Beijando Junno... Deixa-o irritado e frustrado ao mesmo tempo.

– É melhor eu ir dormir logo... Espero que o Taguchi já esteja dormindo. – Diz, sentindo-se um covarde, mas não é como se pudesse evitar.

Termina de se enxugar e veste a blusa larga do pijama de ursinho, abotoando os botões da frente, deixando apenas dois abertos e lamenta o fato dele ser tão curto. Deveria ter trazido uma calça que geralmente usa quando está frio, mas agora não tem mais jeito, por isso veste o short do pijama rapidamente e penteia os cabelos, olhando-se mais uma vez no espelho.

Dando-se por satisfeito, Ueda deixa o banheiro, caminhando pelo longo corredor que dá acesso aos quartos, sente um arrepio descer-lhe a coluna, uma sensação de alarde o invadindo. Anda mais rápido, sem entender a sensação irracional e abre a porta num rompante, fechando-a atrás de si, recostando-se a ela ofegante, seu coração batendo rápido.

"_O__que__está__acontecendo__comigo?__"_ – A sensação de terror é real demais dentro dele.

Junno acabara de vestir o short de pijama, justo demais, ainda sem entender como aquela coisa veio parar na sua mala, preparando-se para vestir a camiseta, quando escuta a porta do quarto fechar com força. Volta-se e vislumbra a imagem de Ueda, pálido e trêmulo, como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

– O que aconteceu? – Nem se lembra que estava chateado. – Você está tremendo!

– Ju-Junno... – Responde gaguejando, o corpo ainda mole... E ele sabe que cairia caso se desencostasse da porta. – Eu... Eu não sei se estou gostando mais desse lugar... Tem alguma... Alguma coisa _**ruim**_ aqui.

Fecha os olhos, tentando regular sua respiração, mas então pensa que o outro deve achá-lo um idiota, ou que talvez pense que esteja dizendo aquilo porque não quer ficar ali com ele naquela casa. Ergue a cabeça para olhá-lo e então um choque passa por seu corpo ao reparar em como o outro está vestido, seus orbes subindo lentamente, passando pelas coxas, o abdômen e o peito nu... E Tatsuya cora ao ver-se apreciando o corpo do amigo, acabando por desviar o olhar.

– A-Acho melhor eu... Dormir... – Diz baixinho, mordendo os lábios.

– Espera... Acho que... – Quer desfazer qualquer impressão que possa fazer Ueda acreditar que tenha que afastar-se dele. – Preciso te falar que... Somos amigos e... Não vou confundir as coisas.

Abaixa a cabeça, querendo vestir a camiseta, mas sentindo-se travado, evitando observar o amigo naquele pijaminha curto. Ueda sempre foi tentador, mas com a maturidade se tornou irresistível para ele.

– Entendo que você não sinta o mesmo que eu. – Fala baixo, temeroso e triste. – Não estou magoado... Só é difícil encarar a realidade.

Ao ouvir as palavras dele Tatsuya sente o coração apertar. Ainda não acredita que tenha deixado o amigo assim tão chateado, que tenha falado tantas coisas bobas apenas por medo. Acaba se lembrando do que Koki disse e morde os lábios, voltando a fitá-lo timidamente, a pressão em seu peito aumentando ao vê-lo arrasado.

– Mas... E-Eu gosto de você... – Fala baixinho, sentindo as bochechas queimarem, acabando por baixar o olhar, ficando nervoso, apesar de querer ser sincero com ele.

– Gosta... Como amigo? – Sabe a resposta, mas uma parca esperança surge em seu coração, mesmo que tenha medo de ouvir um 'sim'.

– Ta-Também... – Gagueja mais uma vez e nem sabe como conseguiu dizer aquilo. Não que tenha dito muito.

– Também? – Aquela resposta o surpreende, deixando-o esperançoso.

– E eu não gostei de ver o Kame te agarrando. – Exaspera-se ao se lembrar desse fato desagradável.

Tem ganas de socar o Kame por saber que ele usou o Junno e também que abusou dele, beijando-o daquele modo quente! E ao perceber a própria irritação, acaba por dar-se conta de que sente raiva porque deseja sentir como é o beijo dele... Quer Junno apenas para si!

– Mas eu te falei... – Taguchi se aproxima dele, percebendo a sua irritação.

– Ele... Não podia ter te beijado daquele jeito... – Fala, erguendo o olhar, fitando os lábios de Junno, sua mente ficando dispersa mais uma vez.

– Eu preferia que fosse você. – Junno ressalta ao notar o modo quente e confuso com que os brilhantes orbes o encaram.

O mais alto não consegue disfarçar como isso o excita e amaldiçoa o maldito short agarrado, pois não dá margem a nenhum disfarce. Mas mesmo que se sinta acanhado por se ver tão revelado, continua a se aproximar até que fica diante dele, ainda mais ofegante, já sem saber o que dizer.

A aproximação de Taguchi deixa Ueda tenso, paralisando seu corpo no lugar, enquanto seu coração dispara, a respiração acelerando quando se dá conta dele tão perto de si e acaba por baixar um pouco o olhar mais uma vez... E o que vê o faz corar mais. Junno está claramente excitado! Parte de si sente vergonha, mas outra se mostra lisonjeada por deixá-lo assim apenas por sua presença, corando num misto de timidez e uma quase excitação.

– Queria que... Fosse eu mesmo? – Indaga, olhando-o, a respiração pesada... E a pergunta sai em tom inocente e quase curioso de seus lábios. – Vo-Você quer me beijar?

– E-eu... – Nem sabe o que responder, pois sempre se preparou para ser rejeitado. – Quero demais!

Toca as mãos do amigo, paralisadas ao longo do corpo, parecendo frias e trêmulas, deixando claro o nervosismo deste por estarem ali. Pensa em trazê-lo para si, mas teme avançar o limite da amizade, então brinca com os dedos pequenos e finos, sentindo-se uma criança diante do primeiro amor.

Ao sentir o toque das mãos dele, Ueda treme, o sangue fugindo de seu corpo devido ao nervosismo e por um momento acha que pode desmaiar ali como uma menininha. Pisca quando se dá conta de que Junno brinca com seus dedos, sem pressioná-lo e acaba dando um pequeno sorriso ao perceber como ele tenta acalmá-lo com esse pequeno gesto.

"_Tão__gentil...__tão__amoroso.__"_ – Pensa, suspirando, sentindo-se mais calmo.

Quando ergue o olhar, acaba se perdendo nos orbes escuros de Junno. Hipnotizado por ele, o pequeno integrante do KAT-TUN se desencosta da porta, aproximando-se mais do amigo e com movimentos morosos, fica na ponta dos pés, tocando os lábios dele em um selinho casto. O mero toque o faz prender a respiração, seu corpo se arrepiando, o desejo de sentir mais do calor daquela boca atingindo-o com força, mas a vergonha o faz se afastar, deixando-o corado e temeroso.

– Eu... – Pensa em pedir desculpas, mas as palavras não saem e ele apenas desvia o olhar, lambendo os lábios fartos, atordoado com o calor que sente.

Aquele beijo tão puro e temeroso desperta em Taguchi algo que a muito considerava adormecido. Apesar de muitos o considerarem narcisista por ter fotos de si mesmo em seu quarto, sempre se sentiu esquisito e pouco atraente, portanto jamais seu objeto de paixão corresponderia. E o gesto tão simples de um trêmulo Tatsuya o faz sentir-se desejável... E que ele o considera muito mais que um amigo.

Quando se afasta um pouco e tenta falar, claramente nervoso, resolve mostrar toda a força de seus sentimentos. Enlaça-o pela cintura e o ergue de leve, tomando seus lábios com uma força que nem mesmo ele sabia que era capaz. O beijo que começa meio tímido se torna carregado de luxúria, sua língua abrindo caminho entre os lábios carnudos e procurando a dele com ânsia.

Um arrepio percorre o corpo pequeno ao ser enlaçado daquela forma quente e possessiva, mas antes que possa falar qualquer coisa, sente seus lábios sendo tomados pelos do mais alto em um beijo de verdade, não um como o que tinha dado. A boca de Junno é exigente, movendo-se sobre a sua com sensualidade e paixão, o que o deixa atordoado e trêmulo. Solta um pequeno ofego e quando menos espera a língua dele está vasculhando a sua, explorando-o de um jeito que mexe com toda a sua libido, obrigando-o a se agarrar a ele.

– Uhmmm... Mmmmmmm... – Um gemido deliciado abandona os lábios de Ueda, que desliza os dedos pelos ombros de Junno, envolvendo os fios escuros, segurando-se forte, enquanto todo seu corpo se aquece diante de tamanha paixão.

Tatsuya se afasta quando o ar acaba, sentindo-se amolecido, suas pernas tremendo... Está completamente sem forças na verdade, intoxicado e zonzo pelo beijo intenso do amigo. Ofegante, tenta se escorar na porta, ainda sem fôlego e corado, seu corpo quente e o short apertado devido à excitação... E Ueda não pode negar que quer que Junno faça consigo tudo o que Kame havia feito naquele sótão... E muito mais.

"_Como__um__beijo__pode__despertar__tanto__desejo?__"_ – Suspira alto, temendo a intensidade das sensações que o assolam.

– Ah... Como eu sonhei com isso! – Taguchi diz, afagando o cabelo claro, escorregando as mãos por suas costas. – Uepi... Eu te amo. Não é só tesão, mas... Te desejo mais do que tudo.

Um gemido baixinho abandona os lábios de Tatsuya ao sentir os braços fortes o envolvendo de novo, as mãos deslizando por suas costas, suavemente, arrepiando-o, mesmo que o toque tenha sido por cima da roupa.

– Eu... Eu tenho medo! Tenho medo desse amor, mas... – Fitando-o temeroso, o pequeno morde os lábios, notando que apesar do receio de se ferir, teme mais magoá-lo, vê-lo triste... E não sabendo como agir, como lidar com o que sente, simplesmente o abraça.

Seus corpos se colam e as unhas finas de Tatsuya deslizam pelas costas de Junno, enquanto o mesmo se aperta contra ele, notando claramente a excitação do corpo maior, mas não quer mais se afastar. Sentindo o calor da pele macia, Ueda roça-lhe a bochecha no peito, fitando-o, todo corado, mas suspira e vence a timidez.

– Me... Me beija de novo. – Pede bem baixinho, com o coração aos pulos, a adrenalina alta.

– Falando assim... Uhmm... Você me deixa... – Apenas ouvir a voz suave de Taguchi faz Ueda se arrepiar e ofegar, principalmente quando os aqueles braços o apertam mais.

Junno o puxa mais para junto de si, descendo a mão, tocando-lhe as coxas e entrando por baixo das pernas do short do pijama, sentindo Ueda estremecer e se remexer contra seu peito, roçando em sua pele. E olhando o rosto corado, toma os lábios em um beijo quente e repleto de paixão, apertando-o contra o próprio corpo, tremendo de excitação... E esta apenas aumenta quando percebe como Tatsuya está excitado pelos seus toques e por sua boca sobre a dele.

– Hummmm... Mmmmm... – Ueda geme de encontro à boca de Junno, abraçando-o com força, quase se dependurando nele, erguendo um pouquinho apenas a pernas, para sentir melhor o toque daqueles dedos em sua pele. – Ahhmm... Junnno-chan...

Um gemido baixo e lânguido abandona os lábios de Tatsuya quando o ar lhe falta, porém o pequeno não se afasta, pelo contrário, aperta-o mais junto a si, intoxicado por aquela paixão demonstrada por Junno. Roça seus lábios nos dele, prendendo o inferior entre os dentes, puxando de leve, viciado em seu gosto, começando a dar beijinhos seguidos.

– Uhmmm... Tatsuya... Você quer ir até o fim? – Segura-o pelos ombros e o afasta um pouco, a fim de encará-lo diretamente nos olhos.

Quando é afastado, Ueda pisca, sem saber se fez algo errado ou indevido, sentindo-se inseguro mais uma vez, o olhar intenso o paralisando no lugar. Percebe como está zonzo, mas sua atenção não se prende a isso e sim a forma como Junno o fita.

– Não sei se consigo me controlar... A partir daqui. – O fogo em seu rosto é incontrolável. – Estou ficando doido de tesão.

– O... O que...? – Confuso, o pequeno o olha, até que por fim compreende o que ele quer dizer com suas palavras finais, corando adoravelmente diante dele, tal possibilidade quase o fazendo entrar em combustão, porém parte de si quer mais um pouco. – Eu... Eu não sei...

Pára de falar, baixando o olhar, sem saber como se portar ou agir. Está surpreso consigo mesmo por desejar mais beijos, por querer ter aquelas mãos passeando por seu corpo, bem como também anseia tocá-lo, porém não sabe se está preparado para tudo.

– Eu só queria te beijar mais... Você é tão... Humm... – Morde os lábios, pensando como as coisas mudam rápido e mais uma vez imagina se algo naquela casa está mexendo com todos eles.

– Que acha de dormir abraçadinho comigo? – Percebe naqueles olhos que Ueda não está pronto para ir além dos beijos e alguns toques, mas não sabe se consegue ficar apenas nisso. – Assim me acalmo... Você me deixa louco!

– Ok! – Sorri docemente para ele, encantado com o jeito protetor.

Sabe que Junno quer protegê-lo dele e de si mesmo, por isso a proposta, e não pretende dificultar as coisas. Corado de prazer por saber que o deixa daquele jeito sem nem fazer nada, Ueda segura à mão de Junno, caminhando em direção à cama, de costas, mantendo seus olhos nos do outro, não querendo mais pensar em nada, no depois. Naquele momento quer apenas viver o agora! E é com esse pensamento que chegam a ela, mas bate as pernas na beirada e se desequilibra, caindo sobre o colchão e puxando o mais alto com ele.

Um pequeno gemido deixa seus lábios ao sentir o corpo maior sobre o seu, pressionando-o contra o colchão macio, o perfume amadeirado invadindo seus sentidos, deixando-o atordoado. Pensa em pedir desculpas, mas não consegue falar.

– Por Kami! – Junno sussurra ao afundar o rosto nos cabelos perfumados, ouvindo-o gemer baixinho quando roça o nariz em seu pescoço... E naquele momento teme sucumbir diante de tentação tão grande, tocando mais uma vez as pernas nuas e subindo até tocá-lo mais intimamente. – Uhmmm... Você está tão excitado!

– Ahhhmmm... Junnoooo... – O gemido arrastado e rouco sai de forma involuntária ao sentir os dedos longos apertarem seu membro, arrepiando sua pele, fazendo suas costas arquearem ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos pequenas voam para os ombros e cabelos dele, apertando de forma desesperada.

Os dedos pequenos repuxam os fios longos, enquanto o corpo delicado se contorce, excitando-se mais, envergonhando-se por não conseguir controlar tais reações. Medo e desejo lutam dentro de si enquanto praticamente ronrona no ouvido daquele que descobriu gostar muito mais do que deveria.

– Ahh... Junno, eu... Hmmm... Por favor... – Tatsuya geme, extasiado.

– Nós podemos... Mas você... – Coloca a mão dentro do short do pijama, sentindo o calor da excitação que deixou o membro de Ueda tão rígido, mesmo que não saiba se quer realmente continuar, mas não pode se segurar. – Uhmmm... Me-me avisa... Eu pa-paro.

– Aahmmmmmm... – O gemido sai arrastado de sua boca ao sentir o toque sem nenhum impedimento. O ar falta em seus pulmões e Ueda sente-se como se fosse se perder tamanha a intensidade das sensações... E em sua mente imersa em êxtase, ele se pergunta como aquilo é possível... Como pode ser tão bom?

Taguchi beija-lhe o pescoço com luxúria, fechando os olhos para curtir ainda mais cada sensação, cada respiração apressada e batida de coração acelerada. Poderia morrer nesse instante, uma vertigem de prazer tomando conta de seu corpo inteiro, a mente se turvando diante daquilo que apenas imaginou.

– Uhmmm... Ahh... Junnoooo... – O nome dele sai de modo arrastado e rouco entre gemidos lânguidos e entregues.

A tensão em seu corpo vai diminuindo aos poucos à medida que Taguchi o arrebata com sua paixão, sentindo-se confiante o suficiente para se entregar plenamente ao moreno mais jovem que sempre é tão doce e gentil. É impossível não sentir o desejo do amigo, não perceber o cuidado com que o toca ou o esmero para que cada toque proporcione um prazer sem igual... E é exatamente isso que o faz se esquecer de tudo para que viva somente o presente nesse instante.

– Nã-Não pare... Mmmmmm... – Pede em um sussurro lânguido, depositado no ouvido dele.

Suas mãos pequenas seguram os cabelos de Junno como se estes fossem uma âncora em meio a uma tempestade, e vez ou outra as desliza pelas costas largas, arranhando de leve, deleitando-se no prazer que os dedos longos lhe proporcionam. Seus olhos permanecem fechados e seus lábios entreabertos, emitindo gemidos extasiados, enquanto começa a ondular o quadril a procura de mais, sem nem mesmo perceber o que faz.

Taguchi abre um dos seus famosos sorrisos, mas dessa vez de puro deleite, pensando na delícia de ter Tatsuya derretendo-se assim em seus braços, dando prazer apenas o tocando, como sempre fazia nos sonhos que geralmente resultavam em acordar molhado e sem jeito. Mas agora é verdade e cada vez que o toca e vê suas reações, ouvindo seus gemidos, quer lhe dar mais e mais.

– Você é tão... Lindo! – Lambe devagar o pescoço, subindo até a orelha e a percorrendo de forma sensual. – Muito mais que o Kame... Ou qualquer outro.

– Ahhmmm... Taguchi! – Arrepia-se todo ao sentir a lambida longa e excitante, que o faz estremecer.

Os elogios... As palavras tão doces o enlevam acima de tudo! Quer esquecer todo o resto, tudo o que já lhe foi dito de ruim para acreditar apenas no que aqueles lábios pronunciam com tanta certeza e devoção.

As mãos grandes de Junnosuke tocam Tatsuya mais intensamente, excitando-se ainda mais em contrapartida, temendo que não possa parar se for necessário, mas perdido demais em tudo que isso representa. Só espera não acordar no dia seguinte e ver que nada mudou, que tudo ainda é um sonho.

– Aaaahhhh! – Arqueia quando os dedos firmes impõem mais vigor ao ato, manipulando-o com força e rapidez e Ueda sente como se estivesse perdendo o controle de si mesmo e, de fato, está.

Aquele amor o intoxica, preenchendo cada parte de seu ser, arrancando-o do mundo frio, franco e cruel em que vive para levá-lo a uma realidade doce, gentil e quente que o fascina completamente! E enquanto está ali, nos braços daquele que demonstra seu amor sem medo, Tatsuya percebe como o prazer que sente transcende o físico... E ele jamais sentiu algo tão forte e único assim!

– Ahmm... Ju-Junno... Pa-Para... – Pede, arranhando-lhe as costas, sentindo os músculos de seu abdômen se contrair, os testículos ficarem tesos e o formigamento em seu baixo-ventre aumentar de modo que é quase inevitável segurar o orgasmo.

– Pa-parar...? Você... – Não tem certeza se escutou o pequeno dizer isso mesmo ou se só ouviu a expressão de seus próprios medos.

– Eu... Mmmm... Eu não estou a-aguentando... Ahhh... – Avisa, achando espaço para se sentir envergonhado, por estar daquela forma, quase chegando ao clímax como um garotinho em sua primeira vez, com tão poucos toques.

– Goza pra mim... – Fala num sussurro, sua voz presa na garganta. – Quero... Te dar... Prazer.

O pedido causa um forte tremor em seu corpo hipersensível, o erotismo daquelas palavras quebrando as poucas barreiras que ainda permeiam sua mente. Tanta doçura... Tanto amor... Como resistir a alguém como Taguchi? Naquele momento, Tatsuya sabe que é impossível, que ele jamais conseguiria se manter longe dele... Imune a ele.

– Aaaahhhhhh... Junnoooo... Hummmmm... – Geme enrouquecido, entregando-se ao prazer que as mãos gentis lhe proporcionam, deixando-se arrebatar pelo delicioso êxtase.

Mergulhado em um indescritível enlevo, Ueda ondula o quadril contra os dedos firmes, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, gemendo baixinho. O prazer o faz ronronar como um gatinho, até que seu corpo amolece, ainda suspenso em meio àquelas sensações, ofegante e corado, totalmente entorpecido.

Taguchi aconchega-o ao sentir o seu gozo, o gemido invadindo sua alma e sorrindo realmente feliz. Beija a testa suada, querendo dar-lhe segurança, demonstrando o quanto o ama, mesmo que não tivessem chegado a esse ponto.

– Melhor dormirmos... – Ainda está excitado, mas sabe que conseguiu satisfazer o desejo de Ueda, então está satisfeito.

Os olhos de Tatsuya ainda estão fechados quando ele sente os braços longos ajeitando seu corpo, os lábios gentis tocando sua testa de modo tão doce que só pode suspirar de satisfação! Ainda se encontra zonzo pelo prazer que Junno lhe deu, porém percebe que há algo errado...

– Vamos devagar. Quero adormecer abraçado com você. – Taguchi sussurra, fazendo Ueda abrir os olhos, sem entender muito bem o porquê daquelas palavras, mas sorri com a explicação ao compreendê-la por fim.

Ergue os olhos para encarar o rosto afogueado, o sorriso encantador e sincero que nenhuma outra pessoa com quem já esteve seria capaz de reproduzir. É claro em suas pupilas todo o amor que sente, a dedicação e proteção... Koki tinha razão quando disse que não havia como comparar Ryo e Junno. Se um o encarara apenas como uma aventura descartável, este o trata como um anjo. E todos que apenas o usaram... Tornam-se passado.

"_Taguchi__é__adorável!__"_ – O pequeno pensa, encantado com tamanha dedicação.

Os olhos brilhantes descem e se fixam na visível ereção de Taguchi e no mesmo instante percebe em como ele é abnegado, como pensa mais em seu bem estar que no próprio prazer. Precisa fazer alguma coisa, mas sabe que nunca foi bom nisso! No entanto, sente que deve tentar retribuir, não por ser uma obrigação, mas porque deseja que Junno também sinta aquilo que sentiu.

– Eu... Po-Posso te tocar? – Pergunta, erguendo o olhar, mordendo os lábios, inseguro.

– O-quê? – Junno fica surpreso com o pedido, estremecendo. – Você quer...? Po-pode sim.

Com o coração batendo forte, Ueda se ergue, sentando-se sobre as próprias pernas, olhando o corpo esbelto de Junno ao seu lado, fitando-o cheio de surpresa. Está nervoso, temendo não conseguir proporcionar o mesmo prazer, porém está decidido a tentar e dar o seu melhor!

Suavemente Ueda o toca por sobre o short, acariciando lentamente ainda por cima do tecido. Sente bem a forma do membro e quando retira a peça incômoda, surpreende-se com toda aquela perfeição! Seus olhos imediatamente procuram os do amigo desejando ter sua aprovação, notando o quanto Taguchi está corado e com delicadeza toca-lhe o pênis rijo, deslizando os dedos pela extensão, circulando a glande úmida.

A reação de Taguchi é imediata, arqueando o corpo e jogando-se sobre o colchão sem controle, perdido nessa sensação embriagante. Morde os lábios, seus olhos se fechando mais uma vez a fim de manter-se são. Esquece completamente a vergonha do próprio corpo que o dominou ao ver-se despido por Ueda, concentrando-se apenas no que sente, não naquela parte de sua mente que sempre o trava.

– Eu... Eu nunca fui... Bom nisso, então... Me diga como gosta. Como... Quer... – Fala, sentindo seu corpo quase gelar, o coração disparando devido a um pensamento que lhe ocorre, porém a vergonha é suplantada pela vontade de agradar o outro. – Pre-Prefere... Mi-minha boca?

– Ai... Uepi... Qualquer coisa... Ahm... – Agora que se dá conta das últimas palavras que ouviu, o tom delicioso e levemente sem jeito daquela voz macia e doce. – Você disse...?

– Minha boca... Prefere... Ela? – Indaga, sentindo-se corar mais.

– Uhmmm... Sim... Eu quero... Eu quero! – Junno sente-se uma criança no dia do aniversário. – Quero essa boca... Quero sim... Acho que morri e fui pro céu!

A ânsia de Taguchi o surpreende, deixando-o mais sem jeito, pois parece até que disse algo fabuloso e ele quer tanto que tem medo de decepcioná-lo! Em meio aquele nervosismo que o toma, Tatsuya ri ao ouvir aquele 'morri e fui pro céu'...

"_Junno__caiu__de__lá,__isso__sim!__"_ – Pensa com um sorriso no rosto.

– Não. Infelizmente você não está no céu. – Fala, movendo-se de modo a se colocar entre as pernas dele, masturbando-o de leve. Aquele toque o agrada demais, sentindo a maciez úmida da pele, apesar de estar tão teso, além de deliciar-se com a reação espontânea de prazer vindo de Junno.

– Humm... Uepiiiiii... – Taguchi sussurra arfante.

– Não sei se vou agradar direito, então... Se não estiver gostando me fala. – Explica sem o fitar nos olhos, seu coração batendo rápido, desejando conseguir mesmo agradá-lo. – Eu... Você pode me dizer se quiser que eu faça alguma coisa.

– Ue... Não precisa fazer se estiver com medo. – Taguchi toca o rosto adorado, passando o dedão delicadamente pela boca de lábios carnudos, já sendo difícil se aguentar com apenas o toque da mão pequena. – Meu prazer é te ver feliz, sabia?

Molhando os lábios cheios, Ueda se inclina para frente, lambendo lentamente a glande, beijando-a com delicadeza em seguida. Começa distribuindo beijinhos pela extensão até chegar à base, subindo com uma longa lambida até à cabeça mais uma vez, envolvendo-a em sua boca, sugando com força a princípio, para então deixá-lo entrar suavemente por entre seus lábios.

Aquela boca... Sente reações que jamais imaginou, pois estar com outros homens não era a mesma coisa que estar com o seu amado. Morde os lábios para evitar o escândalo, pois sentir aqueles lábios maravilhosos lhe dando prazer... Quer gritar para todo mundo que é o sujeito mais feliz da terra!

– Mmmm... Que... Delícia! – Estremece mais uma vez ao sentir a língua quente percorrendo seu pênis daquela forma libidinosa. – Você é...

– Eu tenho medo de te decepcionar... De não te agradar... – Sussurra baixinho, seus lábios roçando na glande dele.

O jeito como ele fala, como reage aos seus toques... Essa forma tão própria de Taguchi agir o enleva, mesmo que no fundo ache que é um exagero da parte dele. Afinal, não sabe fazer aquilo direito. Porém, saber que Junno ao menos aprecia o que faz, dá a Ueda a vontade de se esmerar mais em seus toques, dando tudo de si para agradá-lo.

– Uhmmmmm... – Geme, fazendo o som reverberar sobre o membro rígido, acelerando a sucção, pressionando com mais força o pênis com os lábios, a língua alisando a extensão, querendo tornar tudo melhor!

Sua mão direita envolve a esquerda dele, entrelaçando seus dedos, apertando de leve como se selasse um acordo, compartilhando suas emoções. O retém todo na boca, sugando com força, para depois iniciar um lento vai-e-vem com a cabeça, parando para saborear a glande, corado de deleite por fazer isso com ele... Por perceber que Junno gosta, que sente prazer.

– Uepi! – Precisa se segurar nos lençóis, pois sabe que tem o ímpeto de agarrá-lo. – Uhmmm... AHHHH...

Por mais que ouça Ueda falar sempre de sua inabilidade, não entende quem enfiou essa idéia na cabeça dele. Cada toque, sugada ou lambida apenas o lança num mundo irreal, cheio de fantasia e paixão.

– CARAMBA! – Arqueia o corpo mais uma vez, involuntariamente se aprofundando ainda mais naquela boca, mas logo recuando, temeroso de machucá-lo. – Quem foi o idiota que te falou que não era bom nisso!

– Uhmmmmmmm... – Ueda geme, elétrico ao senti-lo invadir sua boca, o gemido dele arrepiando todo seu corpo. Pára por um momento, lambendo-lhe a glande, fitando-o extasiado. – Gosta mesmo? Acha gostoso o que eu faço?

– Simmmm... – Nem consegue dizer mais do que isso, apenas um longo e forte gemido se segue.

A voz grave de Tatsuya é pura sensualidade e erotismo ao gemer satisfeito com a resposta, um sorriso doce e ao mesmo tempo sexy se desenhando em seus lábios antes de voltar a sugá-lo com empenho e vontade, disposto a tê-lo se desfazendo em sua boca. Junno não mentiria para ele e naquele momento suas reações e palavras são, de fato, verdadeiras e tudo o que pode querer é vê-lo chegar ao êxtase.

– Junno-chan... Goza na minha boca... – Pede enrouquecido, corando por sua ousadia, voltando a sugá-lo com força, suas mãos apertando sensualmente os quadris dele.

– Ahhhh... Seu desejo... – Segura-lhe os cabelos com força, meio que o impedindo de levá-lo completamente à loucura, mas ao mesmo tempo impedindo-o de abandoná-lo...

– Uhmmmmmm... – A forma como ele segura seus cabelos lhe causa uma arrepio de prazer, aquele desespero o satisfazendo de um modo que nunca se sentiu antes.

– Uhmmmm... É... Uma ordem, meu amor! – O gozo vem sem controle, fugindo das rédeas que sempre se impôs durante o sexo.

E é com prazer que Ueda recebe o sêmen dele em sua boca, gemendo e engolindo cada gota, ainda o sugando forte, até que mais nada é expelido. Afasta-se um pouco apenas quando o tem mole entre seus lábios, deixando-o escorregar para fora, ofegante e totalmente corado, fitando-o com olhos brilhantes e lânguidos. Lentamente sobe pelo corpo maior, quase se deitando sobre ele, olhando o rosto bonito, acariciando-o com uma delicadeza ímpar.

– Eu... Fiz gostoso mesmo? – Indaga ainda inseguro, lambendo lentamente os próprios lábios, recolhendo os vestígios do orgasmo dele, esperando que Junno responda.

Taguchi puxa-o para si, o rosto corado tão próximo do seu que poderia fitá-lo desse jeito pelo resto de sua vida.

Ueda sente o rosto quente e sabe que está corado, porém não consegue se afastar, hipnotizado pelo olhar doce e gentil de Junno, que segura seu rosto com as mãos de forma firme, mas sem feri-lo. Na verdade o moreno sempre parece tocá-lo como se fosse um tesouro precioso!

– Ter você comigo já é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Melhor que sucesso, dinheiro e tudo mais! – Taguchi toca de leve os lábios enrubescidos, sentindo ainda o gosto suave e acre. – Foi maravilhoso...

– Hummm... – Geme baixinho ao sentir o beijo doce que lhe causa mais suspiros. – Ahhh... Que bom, Junno-chan...

Junno passa as mãos grandes pelos cabelos suados de Tat-chan, beijando-o mais uma vez, agora com delicadeza, o tempo parecendo se arrastar em câmera lenta... E Tatsuya se sente intoxicado e amolecido nos braços de Taguchi, correspondendo ao seu beijo com carinho e devoção. Deseja ardentemente apenas poder amá-lo sem pensar nas conseqüências e é isso que tenta nesse momento, esquecendo todo o resto, não pensando no amanhã.

– Dorme nos meus braços? – Junnosuke fala, ainda tocando de leve os lábios quentes.

– Hummmm... Durmo! Você fica fazendo carinho? – Pede como uma criança manhosa, deitando-se ao lado dele, aconchegando-se ao seu corpo como um gatinho dengoso.

Taguchi acomoda o corpo menor junto ao seu, enlaçando-o entre seus braços, sentindo o perfume do cabelo sedoso e beijando-lhe com suavidade a pele macia.

– Eu te amo, Uepi. – Fecha os olhos, mas teme dormir.

Tatsuya boceja, fechando os olhos, apreciando o calor do corpo de Taguchi junto ao seu. Os carinhos dele o deixam mais sonolento e o pequeno membro do KAT-TUN já se sente quase adormecer por completo. Sente-se cansado, mas plenamente satisfeito e pela primeira vez em paz desde que chegaram ali!

– Eu também... – E entre a realidade e o mundo dos sonhos ele sussurra as palavras docemente enquanto sua mente mergulha naquela inconsciência agradável.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Não... Isso não é uma miragem! Realmente estou atualizando mais uma vez uma fic e espero que seja a primeira de muitas. Agradeço pela paciência das poucas pessoas que ainda lêem minhas histórias. Entendo perfeitamente quem perdeu a fé no meu trabalho e talvez isso seja o que mais lamento. Bom... Chega de melancolia!

Esse capítulo já estava pronto há um bom tempo, mas como parece uma praga, minha beta também está lutando contra a depressão e sei como tem sido difícil pra ela. Por isso agradeço de todo o coração a minha amada **Yume****Vy.**

Algumas amigas me incentivaram a continuar postando minhas fics, esta entre elas, dizendo coisas sobre minhas histórias que até eu deixei de acreditar. Então... Beijão pra **Litha **e **Annek-chan **que não deixaram essa minha história passar sem pelo menos um review.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

06 de novembro de 2011

10:09 PM

**Lady Anubis**


	4. Ressentimento

**LIES**

**Capítulo 4 – Ressentimento**

O bosque escuro é iluminado apenas pela luz da lua cheia brilhando no céu. Após a chuva da manhã o tempo abriu, deixando para trás apenas o cheiro de umidade no ar, um vento fresco vindo de encontro ao corpo que avança por entre as árvores antigas.

Kame deixou a casa às escondidas, decidido a procurar o local que viu em seu sonho. Precisa disso para tentar entender o que está acontecendo consigo, então caminha apressado, mas buscando reconhecer algo familiar. É então que vislumbra um casebre antigo, meio desabado devido ao abandono. Aproxima-se, mesmo que não o tenha visto em seu sonho, mas algo naquele lugar o atrai.

Abre a porta com cuidado, temendo que ela desabe, adentrando o ambiente com cheiro estranho e forte. É claro que ninguém entra nele há muito tempo, mas... Sente algo indescritível, como se amor e sofrimento impregnassem cada fresta de madeira e... Dor... Muita dor. Observa aquele lugar e tem a impressão de ouvir vozes... Gemidos de prazer... Lágrimas amarguradas... E próximo da pequena janela, um vulto no qual não consegue focar, apenas sente toda a angústia que vem dele e se afasta, até ser detido pelo batente da porta.

– Que-quem é você? – Pergunta, temeroso da resposta.

Olhos tristes se voltam em sua direção, repletos de lágrimas sofridas... Orbes que reconhece... Idênticos aos seus...

– Manami...? – Reconhece o cabelo castanho-claro mesmo que a aparição não esteja nítida.

O vulto estende-lhe a mão, súplice e amargurado, mas quando se move em sua direção, Kame se apavora.

– Preciso sair daqui! – A voz está carregada de um medo real.

Corre de volta para a casa, sentindo o terror aumentando dentro dele, olha de forma insistente para trás, temendo que aquela criatura o esteja seguindo. Entra pela porta que dá para jardim, evitando olhar para a sala, não quer a tentação de ver Jin adormecido. Sobe as escadas depressa e sente um clima opressivo no corredor. Caminha por ele devagar, o silêncio e a escuridão engolindo-o, aumentando o medo que instintivamente sente.

Deseja falar com alguém a fim de afastar a idéia de que está perdendo a razão, mas ao passar diante da porta do primeiro quarto ouve ruídos... Aqueles que conhece tão bem e finalmente sorri, apesar de tudo que sente. Taguchi e Ueda estão se entendendo e essa é a primeira boa notícia desde que chegaram nessa casa.

Sabe que no momento só lhe restam Nakamaru e Tanaka, os mais equilibrados entre eles, mas ao levar a mão à maçaneta, decidido a acordá-los se necessário, percebe que há algo errado. Os sons vindos do quarto não são nada amistosos, surpreendendo-se com uma discussão... Isso sim estranho demais.

– Esses dois andam muito... Sei lá... – Está cansado, a sensação crescente de temor o preocupando. – Acho que todos nós estamos.

Aproxima-se da porta, preocupado com a razão para os dois brigarem dessa forma, mas ao discernir as palavras 'Kame', 'ciúme' e 'fica com ele'... Prefere se afastar, pois finalmente entende a razão e faz parte dos motivos para Maru estar tão nervoso.

– Os dois estão... – Nunca percebeu, mas também... Admite para si que anda meio fora de estação ultimamente. – Não queria que brigassem por minha causa.

Abre a porta de seu quarto ainda triste e acende a luz automaticamente, deparando-se com algo inesperado. Jin está sentado em uma das camas, com uma expressão enigmática... E o quimono vermelho sobre o seu colo.

– Jin...? – Algo no rosto do ex-namorado o intriga. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Ué... Não precisa da minha companhia hoje? – Fala com um tom irônico que incomoda Kame. – Não teve nenhum pesadelo?

– Deixa de ser engraçadinho! – Kamenashi dá as costas para ele e tira a jaqueta de couro que usava sobre a camisa branca. – Eu falei que apesar do que fez ontem ainda estou magoado.

– Ahhh... O mesmo Kame arrogante de sempre! – A voz de Jin soa maldosa e ressentida, como nunca antes.

– O que? – Kazuya se volta nervoso. – Ainda tem a coragem de me chamar de arrogante?

– Sabia que conseguiria sua atenção! – Uma risada sonora ecoa pelo quarto, mas não aquela típica do Bakanishi. – Onde você foi? Saiu pra tomar um ar fresco?

Aquele olhar intriga Kame, que demora uns instantes para lhe dar qualquer resposta, ainda sem saber o que Jin está pensando. Antes ambos se conheciam tão bem que não eram necessárias palavras entre eles, mas... Tudo mudou.

– Bom... Não lhe interessa! – Senta-se na poltrona próxima da janela e tira as botas, evitando o olhar estranho de Akanishi. – Perdeu esse privilégio quando me traiu.

– Traí? – Novamente o tom irônico. – Só por que decidi dar um rumo novo na minha vida! Desde quando eu sou obrigado a pedir permissão pra você?

– Permissão... – Sente-se magoado com esse tom acusador, levantando e se aproximando. – Então você pensa assim? Por que planejou a palhaçada desse final de semana se acha que está certo? Vai... Volta pra sua carreira solo e seus maravilhosos amigos.

– Veste esse quimono pra eu ver. – Jin estende o tecido vermelho.

– Ahm? Você está louco? – Kame se aproxima ainda mais dele com uma expressão de desafio. – E por que eu faria isso?

– Bom... Você fica lindo nele e... – Sorri maldoso, enlaçando-o pela cintura e puxando para si. – Estou doido pra te beijar.

– Para com isso! – Tenta afastá-lo, mas a força com que o segura parece ainda maior. – Eu não quero mais nada com você.

– Não mesmo? – Toma a boca suculenta com a sua, sem delicadeza ou doçura, apenas a manifestação de uma paixão avassaladora.

– Na-não! – Mal consegue respirar diante de um beijo tão intenso, mas ainda resiste e o empurra o suficiente para quebrar o contato dos lábios. – Para Jin! Não precisa agir assim.

Ignorando as súplicas de Kamenashi, a boca sedenta lhe percorre o pescoço, sentindo como seus movimentos arrepiam a pele alva e macia. É óbvio o efeito devastador das mãos grandes passeando pelo corpo esguio, tocando sua nuca, entremeando-se em seus cabelos.

– Você me quer também. – Jin fala de forma sensual junto à orelha que em seguida mordisca. – Se entregue... Não resista...

– Não. – A negativa é verdadeira, mas menos enfática, pois Kazuya não pode negar que ainda o ama e o deseja intensamente. – Me solta, por favor.

Kamenashi o empurra com tanta força que Jin se afasta, mas não demonstra perder a calma, na verdade surge em seu rosto uma profunda expressão sarcástica. Há algo nele que inquieta seu namorado, despertando a noção de que a estranheza desse ato reside em um último ato desesperado diante de um relacionamento duradouro que chega ao fim.

– Eu não te quero mais, entende? – Sua voz sai quase embargada, pois também sofre com a constatação do final.

– Claro que não! – Volta a se aproximar. – Já me substituiu, não é?

– O quê? – Kame se exalta, pois tem sofrido calado e sozinho por todo esse tempo. – De onde sua cabeça idiota tirou essa idéia?

– Ora... Pensa que eu não vi como o Tanaka anda enciumado com a minha presença? – Continua avançando, forçando Kazuya a recuar, até que é detido pela porta às suas costas. – Até o Maru percebeu!

– Ele é só meu amigo e... – Empurra-o ao sentir-se encurralado. – Por que eu estou dando satisfação pra você?

– Você sempre soube como eu sou ciumento... E ficava me provocando. – Jin coloca as mãos dos dois lados da cabeça de Kazu e coloca-se a centímetros de seus lábios. – Pensa que eu não desconfiava da verdade daquele teatro todo?

– Esse é um problema seu. – Essa conversa começa a entrar por um caminho que preocupa Kame, sentindo claramente o tom agressivo do ex-namorado.

– Então... Me prova que ainda sou o único na sua vida. – Roça os lábios nos dele, de forma tão sensual que a resposta negativa fica parada na garganta de Kamenashi. – Mostra o tesão que ainda sente por mim.

– Não quero. – Os lábios roçam devagar em seu rosto, descendo pelo pescoço, brincando com a camisa branca entreaberta, o que faz suas pernas tremerem. – Não... Posso...

Akanishi sobe com a língua o caminho de volta pela garganta de Kazu, arrancando gemidos abafados da boca que se entreabre, motivando-o a colar-se ao menor. Coloca uma de suas pernas entre as dele, sentindo como suas carícias fazem efeito no corpo que ainda o deseja, mesmo que a mente resista.

– Kazu... Diz que me quer... – Mordisca o queixo bem feito, lambendo-o com gula logo em seguida, até chegar à boca tentadora. – E vou poder te dar prazer... Ser seu escravo sexual... Fazer você gemer e se derreter... Se esqueceu?

– Eu... Não... – Cola os braços à porta, evitando que seu corpo o traia e suas mãos toquem o homem que não pode mais amar. – Por favor, Jin-Jin... Não faz isso comigo.

– Eu te quero! – Sua língua e dentes brincam com os lábios bem desenhados, macios e doces. – Diz que me quer... Se entrega...

Kame respira fundo, tentando buscar dentro de si a força para resistir a essa tentação insuportável. Em outros tempos teria jogado Jin sobre a cama e se entregado para ele por um décimo da insistência dessa vez! E sempre admitiu para si que adorava fazer sexo... Com ele. Então... Mesmo magoado, por que ser tão forte quando essa pode ser a última vez deles juntos?

– Eu... Te quero. – Retribui o beijo de forma apaixonada, afastando-se para encará-lo, apesar de sentir-se um fraco por sucumbir à tentação. – Sou seu e... Sempre serei.

Akanishi mais uma vez cingi-lhe a cintura, puxando o corpo delicioso para junto do seu, erguendo-o do chão o suficiente para que suas bocas fiquem na mesma altura. Toma-a com ânsia, arrancando gemidos trêmulos e carregados de luxúria que servem para aumentar o fogo que o consome.

– Você é só meu... E de mais ninguém. – Carrega-o na direção da cama, beijos possessivos se mesclando a lábios que apenas se tocam, provocando a libido um do outro.

Kame não quer nem pensar no sentido real dessas palavras, pois nesse instante se entrega ao mais profundo êxtase, apenas ouvindo aos anseios de seu corpo e... Do maldito coração apaixonado. Assim se deixa levar, sentando-se sobre o colo de Jin quando esse se acomoda sobre o colchão.

Os braços fortes o agarram com fúria, rasgando sua camisa, para descartá-la ao lado da cama. Em seguida apalpa e arranha seu corpo de forma selvagem, a boca devorando os lábios já tão sensíveis, invadindo-a com a língua freneticamente.

Kazuya corresponde, mesmo que sinta que Akanishi parece estranhamente furioso em suas investidas, atribuindo tudo aquilo à saudade e à necessidade de tê-lo consigo por uma última vez antes que cada um siga seu próprio caminho. Assim se deixa envolver por esse clima cru e duro, retribuindo cada toque sem cuidado com a mesma paixão de sempre.

"_Afinal... Não era eu que sempre estava pronto a experimentar coisas novas no sexo?"_ – Pensa, tentando afastar da mente a raiva que parece estar contida nas mínimas carícias.

– Essa porcaria! – A mão de Jin arranca o botão do jeans em um ato de fúria por não conseguir abri-lo.

– Calma... – Mas não tem tempo de dizer mais nada, pois é jogado sobre o colchão, um sorriso carregado de tesão nos lábios do moreno que tanto adora, excitando-o. – Tira a camiseta pra mim.

O homem de pé diante dele atende seu pedido, rasgando a camiseta que usa e a joga longe, assim como faz com a bermuda que costuma usar para dormir. Fica ali exposto diante dos olhos brilhantes de Kazuya, provocando-o com sua nudez, o membro ereto convidando-o para que o toque. É exatamente o que o líder do KAT-TUN tenta fazer, erguendo-se de leve, mas é empurrado de volta para a cama.

Jin esgueira-se então por sobre seu corpo sem tocá-lo, atacando seu mamilo e pescoço, consecutivamente, com mordidas e lambidas até que chega mais uma vez à boca. Toca-a com tanta suavidade que Kame joga a cabeça para trás de leve, como se quisesse escapar, mas a mão grande lhe segura os cabelos da nuca, forçando um beijo mais intenso.

– O quanto você me quer? – Sua voz sai rouca e sedutora. – É meu por completo?

– Sou sim... – Derrete-se com o toque premeditado sobre seu corpo, provocando ainda mais a sua excitação.

Mas inexplicavelmente Akanishi se levanta, encarando-o com orbes sombrios que assustam Kame de uma forma que não pode explicar. Senta-se na cama, o coração batendo mais forte enquanto observa os olhos escuros que o arrepiam, não de excitação, mas de...

– Eu quero te fazer... Sofrer. – Acerta-o com um sonoro tapa que lhe atinge o rosto e joga contra o colchão.

– Jin... – Leva a mão à boca, sentindo o fino fio de sangue escorrer por seus lábios. – O que...?

_"Ahm? O que está acontecendo? Kame? Como eu...?"_

– Você sabe que eu não gosto de... – Surpresa e medo marcam suas palavras.

– Cala a boca! – Mais um tapa o silencia, dessa vez ficando deitado, a respiração profunda. – Vem cá!

_"Quem é esse que está machucando o Kazu? Por que ele não reage?"_

Akanishi puxa Kamenashi pelo braço, virando-o de bruços, na beirada do colchão, com as pernas para fora e ajoelhado no chão.

– Jin... Por favor... O que vai fazer? – Ele está cada vez mais confuso com a atitude extrema, vindo de alguém que jamais fez algo que o pudesse machucar. – Para, meu amor!

Mas aquelas palavras apenas o irritam ainda mais, pois lhe soam como a expressão da falsidade e da traição.

_"Solta ele! Preciso conseguir segurar esse sujeito, mas... Não consigo!"_

As mãos fortes arrancam a calça jeans e a cueca que Kame veste, deixando-o completamente nu, trêmulo, a respiração pesada, o coração batendo acelerado. Tenta se mover, fugir da armadilha em que se sente preso, mas sua cabeça é prensada contra o colchão, quase o sufocando.

_"__**Não**__! Kazu! Deixa ele! Mas por que sou tão fraco e não consigo deter esse maldito?"_

O corpo maior se deita sobre sua vítima indefesa, que tenta resistir, mas se sente paralisado pela tristeza e pelo desespero. Jin começa a mordê-lo com força, machucando a nuca e as costas, divertindo-se com os gemidos cada vez mais altos que consegue. Agarra e esfrega-se naquele corpo tentador com violência, apalpando-lhe as coxas, as nádegas e os testículos, querendo aproveitar-se, mas fazê-lo sentir que está sendo apenas usado... Não há amor nesse ato. Segura novamente seus cabelos, forçando-o a se erguer do colchão.

– Vamos... Grita! – Diz isso colado à sua orelha, que invade maldosamente com a língua. – Chama o seu amiguinho!

– Jin... Você está... Me machucando. – Fala com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Não... Eu ainda nem comecei. – Morde mais uma vez seu pescoço, arrancando um grito que logo Kame reprime. – Vou te machucar muito mais!

Kazuya poderia gritar, o que atrairia os amigos e tudo isso poderia acabar, mas... Procura uma justificativa para essa atitude de alguém com quem viveu um relacionamento duradouro e feliz. Envolvendo os outros tudo estaria perdido para sempre e... Eles entenderiam mal o desespero de Jin, talvez motivado por algo que tenha tomado, e poderiam feri-lo. Então resolve se calar e tentar trazer seu namorado à razão.

– Você não precisa fazer isso. – Tenta mais uma vez se virar, talvez encará-lo para que tenha noção do que está realmente acontecendo entre eles. – Podemos conversar sobre...

Novamente sua cabeça é prensada contra as cobertas, calando-o, enquanto Jin o penetra com tudo, entrando de uma vez, percebendo como o outro se agarra aos lençóis devido à dor. Solta-lhe a cabeça, deixando que respire, vendo na expressão de seu rosto o sofrimento trespassando-o a cada movimento seu no interior ainda apertado.

_"Para! Não! Kazu... Empurra esse amaldiçoado! Chama o Tanaka! Grita!"_

Kamenashi se sente zonzo, a dor aumentando a cada entrada e saída dentro de seu corpo, mas sente nitidamente quando o outro se inclina e pega no chão um pedaço de sua camisa. Seus braços são puxados para trás, causando ainda mais dor, os pulsos amarrados com força, quase cortando a circulação. Uma de suas coxas é erguida e colocada sobre o colchão, tornando o acesso ainda mais fácil, a penetração seguinte indo ainda mais fundo.

– NÃO! AHHHH... – Seu choro já é incontrolável, a dor tão intensa que teme desmaiar. – Eu te amo, Jin-Jin. Para, por favor!

– Isso... Grita mais. – Há um misto de prazer e raiva em sua voz. – Chama o seu amante pra vir te salvar.

– Ele não é... – É obrigado a morder os lábios, pois a estocada é tão forte que daria exatamente o grito que ele tanto quer. – Jin... Lembra da nossa... Ahhh... Não... Primeira vez?

"_Eu preciso acabar com isso! Tanaka! Taguchi! Droga, ninguém me ouve?"_

– Cala a sua boca. – As estocadas se tornam ainda mais violentas, o sangue já escorrendo de dentro dele. – Onde está a sua raiva... O seu ódio? Não quero que pense em amor, seu idiota! Eu não te amo, nunca amei e... Só te usei por anos.

A consciência começa a se tornar confusa na cabeça de Kazuya, tudo se confundindo, quase alheio ao que acontece.

– Depois daquela... Gravação... Gokusen... – Fala tão absorto que já não emite gemidos, parecendo ter se refugiado no passado para suportar. – Eu estava... Meu aniversário de dezenove anos... Você foi tão... Romântico... E era... Tão natural estarmos... Juntos.

_"Ai, Kazu... Como nós chegamos nesse ponto se nos amamos tanto?"_

É sufocado como antes, provavelmente apenas para calar a expressão de seu delírio. Mas... Sente um toque delicado em sua fronte, como se alguém o quisesse consolar, dar-lhe forças para suportar essa provação. Então... A entrada mais profunda, com o corpo maior projetando-se ao máximo dentro dele, causa tanta dor que os sentidos começam a lhe faltar... Seu grito abafado pelas cobertas. Sente o gozo de seu agressor descendo por sua perna, uma cãibra horrível piorando ainda mais o estado em que se encontra.

Já satisfeito fisicamente, Akanishi se levanta, olhando por alguns minutos o belo rapaz chorando sem controle sobre a cama, o corpo marcado por seu ataque violento. Segura-o pelo braço, tentando forçá-lo a se erguer, mas as pernas de Kame estão fracas devido à posição e ameaça cair. Sustenta-o com força entre seus braços, os rostos muito próximos.

– Por que você não gritou? – Há uma indagação raivosa em seu rosto transtornado.

– Eles... Não iam entender. – Diz fracamente, quase como um sussurro ainda trêmulo, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. – Daí... Eu... Nós... Nunca mais...

Joga-o no chão, caindo sobre os braços amarrados, um gemido de dor escapulindo da boca fraca e trêmula. Fica parado ali, olhando para o rapaz indefeso e apaixonado caído já sem forças, seu ressentimento apenas aumentando pelo simples fato de não acreditar na sinceridade daquelas malditas palavras.

– AMOR NÃO EXISTE! – Grita quando se ajoelha sobre Kame, uma perna de cada lado do corpo trêmulo, as mãos envolvendo seu pescoço, começando a apertar. – Vou te provar que isso é uma ilusão... **Todos** somos apenas usados.

– Não... Jin... – O ar lhe falta, a sensação de perda de sentidos, a tristeza fazendo descer as derradeiras lágrimas.

_"__**NÃO**__! Preciso fazer alguma..."_

**–** **Você vai pagar por tudo que me fez, Manami!** – A voz sai cavernosa e ressentida.

"_Pare! Pare de machucá-lo... PARE DE MACHUCÁ-LO AGORA!"_

O desespero se mescla a uma onda de fúria protetora. Jin quer salvar Kame e tal desejo se torna força, rasgando as amarras que o prendem, chegando enfim a superfície, ofegando ao sentir-se zonzo e...

– O quê? Ahm? Eu quem estou... KAZU!

Jin desperta ainda sobre Kame, como alguém que acorda de um sonho ruim e ainda não tem noção entre este e o mundo real. Mas dessa vez seu pesadelo é uma realidade, suas mãos ainda em torno do pescoço do namorado já inconsciente. Solta-as apavorado, aproxima-se do corpo inerte e sente a respiração fraca, mas ainda presente, desamarrando os braços feridos e o cobrindo com 'algo' vermelho que se encontra jogado próximo. Toca o rosto molhado de lágrimas sem conseguir acreditar que era ele, o seu próprio corpo quem feria Kamenashi e...

_"Não entendo como isso... Eu... Não..." _– Tenta abraça-lo, retê-lo junto de si a fim de protegê-lo do que quer que o tenha ferido, mas... –_ "Fui eu quem o feri!"_

Os olhos castanhos se abrem, ainda confusos, a respiração ofegante voltando aos poucos. Então percebe que braços fortes o envolvem e se aconchega nessa segurança, mas nota quem o segura e o repele com todas as forças que ainda lhe restam.

– Não! Sai de perto. – Refugia-se no canto do quarto, apavorado como nunca se sentiu antes, cobrindo-se envergonhado. – Por favor, não me machuca mais.

– Kazu... Eu não... Sei que não vai acreditar, mas... – Tenta se aproximar, mas a nova reação negativa dele o faz recuar. – Era como... Não era eu quem... Me perdoa!

Por mais que queira apenas que ele saia, Kamenashi sente naquelas palavras a sinceridade que sempre soube reconhecer na voz de Jin. E quando ele saiu do grupo sem avisar não foi diferente... O moreno ficava em silêncio quando falavam de trabalho. Devia ter desconfiado! Seus orbes tristes se voltam na direção dele, desejoso de falar de toda a dor que sente e não apenas no corpo físico, pois sua alma está em frangalhos e o trabalho excessivo tem sido seu analgésico.

– Melhor você sair agora. – Fala enquanto seu rosto ainda se move para encará-lo.

Mas assim que seus olhos escuros se fixam no homem lindo a sua frente, percebe uma incômoda sombra atrás do ex-namorado, que toma forma conforme fixa sua atenção nele. Isamu materializa-se como se ainda vivesse, um ar de satisfação no rosto de traços belos. Ele ri, olhando de Kazuya para Jin, deixando claro o que aconteceu naquele quarto.

–Eu juro que jamais faria isso. – A voz de Akanishi fica ainda mais aflita com a palidez de Kame. – Você me conhece!

– Eu acredito em você, Jin-Jin. – Deseja aplacar o desespero culpado no rosto dele, mas se sente fraco e ferido demais, concentrando todas as forças que lhe restam para encarar o espírito perdido de Isamu, que se desvanece como fumaça. – Mas me deixa sozinho, por favor.

– Você precisa de cuidados, Kazu! – Jin se preocupa, pois nitidamente Kazuya está sangrando.

– Eu... Me cuido sozinho. – Acredita realmente nas palavras de Akanishi, mas sente repulsa ao ser tocado. – Sai, por favor!

Um Jin derrotado e amargurado pela culpa ergue-se devagar, vestindo a bermuda que encontra jogada em um canto do quarto. Mesmo que tenha noção de que jamais faria tal coisa... Sabe que o fez. Procura a camiseta, mas encontra apenas trapos, então prefere sair sem ela. Abaixa a cabeça e abre a porta, resignado, antes lançando um último olhar para Kazuya, que evita esse contato visual.

Kamenashi levanta-se com dificuldade assim que ele sai, envolve-se com o tecido macio que o cobre, escorando-se nas paredes, tentando controlar as lágrimas que ainda lhe escorrem pelo rosto. Pega a toalha de banho e abre a porta com cuidado, verificando se há alguém no corredor, pois nesse momento não deseja ver ninguém, mais por si mesmo, pois não suportaria ter que falar sobre isso.

– Ainda bem que... Esse quarto é mais próximo. – Caminha devagar até o banheiro, um fino rastro de sangue marcando o chão.

Kame encosta-se na parede enquanto abre as torneiras, só então nota que o tecido que o cobre é o maldito quimono, jogando-o para longe. Entra na banheira com cuidado, cada movimento provocando muito mais dor. Acomoda-se enquanto a água sobe, logo chegando ao nível em que se encontra quase todo imerso e tenta se controlar, mas a sensação de destruição em sua alma é pior do que tudo que já sentiu.

Acredita em Jin, apesar de não entender _**como**_ Isamu o controlou, assim mesmo... Como voltar a encará-lo depois de tudo isso? Compreende que apenas uma pessoa cometeu tamanha atrocidade e só se pergunta '_por que'_.

– O que ele... Te fez de tão ruim? – Sua voz vai se enfraquecendo, sua consciência indo e vindo. – Por que... Odeia tanto?

– Ainda não acabou! – Kame tenta levantar com o sobressalto, a voz soturna e vingativa soando no vazio atrás de si, mas suas condições o derrubam de volta na água. – Você é meu... E vai sofrer ainda mais.

Essas palavras tiram o restante de consciência que lhe resta, apenas os braços colocados nas bordas da banheira o impedindo de mergulhar, mas sua mente está presa em algum lugar em que ninguém pode salvá-lo.

**ooOoo**

Os olhos tristes de Kazuya se abrem devagar ao sentir o toque de uma mão forte em seu queixo e seu rosto sendo erguido de leve. Pensa se desperta apenas de um pesadelo, com Jin a seu lado na cama. Toda a tempestade de emoções fortes, de abandono, de solidão, de dor... Ela se afasta conforme desperta e o sonho ruim deixa de existir. Ele jamais foi embora, nem vieram para a casa amaldiçoada... Tudo faz parte dos temores de Kamenashi, mais nada. Sua visão finalmente consegue se focar na pessoa que o toca com tanto carinho, mas a surpresa...

– Isamu! – O rosto bonito de olhos negros está diante dele, o toque da mão deixando de ser suave, agarrando seu queixo com rudeza. – O que...

– Eu disse que não tinha acabado. – Há maldade em sua expressão, contrastando com a beleza de seus traços. – Você não queria saber o que aconteceu?

– Mas... Como... – Encara-o com medo real, pois ele é palpável. – Você está...

– Estou morto... Mas aprendi alguns truques. – Puxa Kame pela roupa, forçando-o a ficar de pé e a encará-lo, aproximando-se malicioso de sua orelha. – Gostou da brincadeirinha que fizemos? Usar 'aquelezinho' foi meu golpe de mestre!

– Me solta. – Tenta juntar todas as suas forças para resistir, pois se nega a ser uma vítima indefesa. – Não tinha o direito de fazer isso com ele.

– Você ainda o defende? – Isamu o empurra, repelindo o rapaz ainda claramente assustado. – Mas também... Você não agiu muito diferente dele, não é? Na verdade, foi muito pior.

– Do que você...? – Sente-se confuso, percebendo que está no bosque e... Vestindo o maldito quimono vermelho. – O que...?

A sensação de impotência o corrói, pois não consegue completar uma única frase, perdido na confusão de sua mente. Será que está morto e por isso vê o samurai?

– Eu morri? – Tenta se acalmar a fim de entender o que está acontecendo.

– Ainda não. – O jovem Kaneko respira fundo, pois o 'infelizmente' fica preso em sua garganta. – Mas como está inconsciente... Decidi te mostrar como o amor é uma mentira.

Puxa-o pelo braço, sem qualquer delicadeza, na verdade se compraz com o leve gemido de dor que vem da parte de sua vítima. Avançam pelo bosque, as árvores diferentes do que Kame se recorda da noite anterior, percebendo que de alguma forma Isamu trouxe sua mente para outro tempo, onde vai testemunhar o que o levou a odiar tanto.

– Isamu... Por que eu sou seu alvo? – Sente um puxão nervoso, sendo jogado contra um dos troncos, o corpo do samurai se colando ao seu.

– Você sabe muito bem a razão. – Diz com todo o ódio de seu espírito, tão próximo do rosto assustado que pode sentir o calor da respiração pesada. – E ainda tem aquele... Quero ver vocês dois destruídos!

Volta a caminhar, puxando Kazuya com força, não lhe dando muita oportunidade de fazer qualquer questionamento, lutando que está para não cair diante do terreno acidentado. Chegam então ao destino, os orbes negros de Isamu se enchendo de uma profunda dor.

– A cabana... – Kame diz sem pensar, sentindo que isso chama a atenção de seu algoz. – Estive aqui... Ontem à noite.

– E veio fazer o que aqui? – Kaneko encara isso como a prova de sua suspeita. – Reconheceu o lugar?

– Não... Sei lá... – Recorda-se do sinistro encontro que teve neste lugar. – Talvez tenha sido ele.

– Do que você está falando? – Há uma irracionalidade em Isamu que Kamenashi não vira no sonho em que viu os dois ficarem juntos.

– Ele... Manami... Estava aqui ontem à noite. – Fala como se aquilo fosse óbvio e sendo um fantasma Isamu também devia poder vê-lo. – Eu o vi.

O jovem samurai o puxa para si, uma raiva insana o devorando por dentro como um monstro. Passa os dedos pela nuca de Kame, entremeando os dedos em seus cabelos e trazendo seu rosto até o ponto de seus lábios quase se encostarem.

– Não tente me enganar. **Você** é o Manami. – Sua voz sai cavernosa, como no instante em que o estrangulava no quarto. – E teve a coragem de voltar à vida terrena e... Tentar ser feliz com outro. Por isso vocês dois vão morrer... Mesmo que partirem dessa casa, vou segui-los até ver o fim da sua existência.

– Eu não... Sou ele. – Não consegue reprimir as lágrimas, pois sua mente sente a dor daquele toque e uma forte sensação de sufocamento. – Juro que eu o vi aqui.

– Agora chega. – Empurra-o de encontro à porta, que eles atravessam como se não existisse. – Cala a boca. Vamos ser espectadores do que me aconteceu. Daí você vai saber o que me fez.

– Mas... – Kamenashi nada mais consegue dizer ao vislumbrar os dois corpos nus deitados sobre a palha fresca... Isamu e Manami... Como os vira em seu sonho.

O jovem samurai está deitado, um sorriso contente nos lábios bonitos, a felicidade estampada em seus olhos. A cabeça de Manami deitada sobre seu peito, os cabelos úmidos de suor caindo sobre a pele alva, enquanto a mão grande do guerreiro acaricia suas costas. Eles parecem apaixonados demais, apesar da tristeza clara nos orbes do ator.

– Eu jamais me senti assim... Tão livre e... – Kaneko respira fundo, aquele amor imenso emanando de seu coração e preenchendo todo o seu corpo. – Jamais amei alguém... Assim... Tão intensamente.

Manami se ergue, começando a se vestir, apressado demais, contrastando com todas às vezes anteriores em que se encontraram ali. O casebre abandonado tornara-se o local de encontro dos dois amantes, envolvendo-se com ainda mais urgência, a partida de Isamu se aproximando. Mas nesse dia o rapaz parece aflito, apressando seu amado, segurando-lhe a mão e o puxando de leve.

– Você deve ir. – Tenta sorrir, mas há algo estranho em suas feições perfeitas. – Sua mãe e sua noiva estão te esperando.

– Que esperem. – Puxa o ator de volta para os seus braços, despindo-lhe mais uma vez o peito, excitando-se ainda mais por ele estar ali vestido como um homem. – Eu estava pensando nisso esses dias...

– No que? – Manami não consegue resistir àquele toque e à voz carregada de amor.

– Quando eu finalmente estiver livre das minhas obrigações como soldado... Quando tiver o cargo que meu pai tanto almeja pra mim... – Traz o ator para junto de si, tomando-lhe os lábios em um beijo suave. – Posso cumprir meus deveres tendo uma esposa, mas... Terei uma casa pra viver com você. E com poder... Duvido que alguém se atreva a me questionar.

– Isamu... Eu... – Lágrimas surgem, nublando os brilhantes orbes castanhos. – Quero que saiba... Que eu te amo... Aconteça o que...

Não consegue completar suas palavras, um beijo intenso o calando, as mãos fortes voltando a despi-lo, o corpo decidido tomando o seu sem qualquer indecisão.

Kame observa aquilo acontecendo como se fosse hoje, percebendo em Isamu ao seu lado as lágrimas correndo profusas. Apesar do medo, sente pena do homem que parece tão ferido e magoado, mas que amava imensamente alguém que acredita ser ele.

Os dois amantes são interrompidos por um estrondo na porta, dois homens da vila surgem e paralisam diante do que vêem. Aquele momento fica parado no tempo, Isamu e Manami tentando se vestir e os homens boquiabertos, ainda mais ao reconhecer o jovem Kaneko... O general herói de Aizu. E quando eles saem correndo o coração dos dois amantes parece ter parado, um silêncio perturbador assolando suas mentes.

– Acho melhor você ir. – Manami está sentado, a cabeça baixa, sua voz fraca e sem emoção.

– Manami... – O samurai sente algo estranho nele, temendo quando não pode ver seus olhos como agora.

Ergue-se ao perceber que realmente precisa ir, mas ainda preocupado com aquilo que não é dito entre eles, a realidade que se afigura agora que foram descobertos. Deixa a cabana lançando um último olhar para dentro, a figura de Manami ainda sentado, curvado para frente como se chorasse, quase o fazendo voltar, mas decide partir.

Isamu entra em casa apressado, evitando as pessoas, como tem feito nos últimos dias. Encerra-se em seu quarto, pensando nas consequências que pode sofrer, mas sem conseguir tirar da cabeça a imagem de Manami naquele estado. Então ouve um alvoroço em sua casa, a voz do pai soando irritada, a da mãe aos prantos, rogos dela para que se acalme. O samurai então percebe que a notícia já chegou aos ouvidos deles e respira fundo, pois é questão de tempo para que ambos irrompam pela porta.

Há expectativa no rosto do fantasma que acompanha toda a ação ao lado de Kame, como se voltasse no tempo e novamente estivesse esperando o resultado de sua escolha. E todo esse sentimento conflitante em ambas as imagens de Isamu faz o próprio cantor prender a respiração.

O pai abre a porta com força, o estrondo despertando o samurai-fantasma do quase transe em que se colocara. Amava demais o homem que agora parece odiá-lo e por mais que tenha passado o tempo, jamais se perdoou por ter perdido o afeto dele.

– É VERDADE? – O homem avança contra ele, agarrando suas roupas e o erguendo, forçando o filho a ficar na ponta dos pés. – TEVE CORAGEM DE ME ENVERGONHAR DESSA FORMA?

– Pai... Não vou mentir. É verdade, mas... Não deixei de ser o homem que você criou. – Tenta conter as lágrimas por ver a decepção em seus olhos. – Apenas me apaixonei.

O som do tapa em seu rosto ecoa no ambiente, assim como no coração do espírito de quem foi roubada até a paz. Um silêncio se segue, com o pai calado e arfante, sua vergonha sufocando-o. Então, como uma forma de punir ainda mais o seu filho, ele se retira sem nada dizer, apenas o choro da mãe soando triste pela casa. As lágrimas correm pelo rosto jovem, que não sente vergonha por amar, apenas se mortifica por ter perdido algo tão precioso, algo que prezava demais.

– Acho que terei que partir... – Diz para si, mas erguendo os olhos e vendo o rosto materno na porta. – Me perdoa por te decepcionar, mas... Eu...

Ela lhe vira as costas, saindo dali sem nada dizer, aumentando a angústia em seu coração e deixando claro que não tem mais escolha. Junta suas coisas, inclusive sua armadura e espada, pois a desonra como filho não significa que irá abandonar seu dever para com Aizu. Deixa o quarto, passando diante de todos, inclusive de sua noiva, mas calado, apenas partindo. Não há o que dizer... Ama Manami e se o destino o colocou nesse caminho, vai segui-lo sem temor.

Isamu caminha pela vila que tanto ama, mas sem ver naqueles olhos que o observam a admiração de antes. Uma gama indefinível de sentimentos está marcada nos rostos simples, apesar dele andar sem qualquer vergonha de ser quem é... Isamu Kaneko... O homem que ama seu clã e que... Atreveu-se a seguir seu coração.

Quando chega próximo do acampamento dos artistas, decidido a despedir-se de Manami e marcar um reencontro, percebe um burburinho, com alguns aldeões apedrejando os poucos pertences deles e o jovem ator sendo hostilizado por algumas crianças. Corre até ele, se coloca entre o rapaz e seus atacantes, espantando os pequenos que expressam o estado de espírito do povo que se orgulhava de seu herói.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – A voz de Manami parece fria demais.

– Precisava te ver antes de partir. – Isamu diz se voltando, percebendo novamente aquela expressão estranha no rosto quase adolescente.

– Vai se juntar ao exército de Aizu? – Pergunta sem vontade, mas seus olhos parecem temerosos. – Acha que vão aceita-lo depois de...

– Posso perder algum respeito, mas... – Tenta sorrir, mas algo no ser amado o incomoda. – Meu dever é lutar pelo meu clã, manter minha honra de soldado no campo de batalha.

– Honra... – Sua expressão fica ainda mais sombria. – Essa honra envenena o coração dos homens e... Por ela acabam se traindo.

– Do que você está falando? – Há medo no rosto bonito do samurai.

Mais um alvoroço cerca o pequeno acampamento, com homens armados entrando e derrubando tudo que encontram pela frente.

– Ali está ele. – Um homem desconhecido para Isamu aponta o dedo para Manami, enquanto um dos samurais, Kaoru, companheiro de batalha do jovem Kaneko, o segura pelo braço. – Esse é o meu cúmplice!

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – Isamu diz nervoso, olhando diretamente para os homens com quem dividiu as durezas da guerra.

– Este homem é um espião de Chousuu. – Aperta o braço do sujeito franzino que segura com violência. – Ele e um cúmplice tinham a missão de conseguir informações sobre o exército de Aizu e... De desonrá-lo.

– Por Kami! – A surpresa na voz de Kame é tão espontânea que faz o espectro agarrar seu braço sem nada dizer, mais como se buscasse apoio para a dor que ainda o corta por dentro.

– O quê? – Isamu se volta para o ator em busca de uma negativa. – Esse homem está...

– Falando a verdade. – O rapaz evita o olhar inquisidor, olhando para o chão, até que o samurai avança contra ele e o segura pelo braço, forçando que o encare. – Sou Manami Hasegawa, de uma família rica do clã Chousuu.

– Então era tudo... – Sente-se humilhado e traído... A decepção que provocou em sua família sendo mínima diante daquela que sente dilacerando seu coração.

– Eu estava cumprindo o meu dever. – Seus olhos parecem tristes, apesar da frieza de suas palavras. – Como eu disse... A honra destrói as pessoas.

Isamu o empurra com tanta força que Manami cai sentado diante dele. Evita olhar para o rosto que tanto amou, a dor crescendo dentro dele com tanta intensidade que teme sufocar. Dá as costas para o falso ator, caminhando devagar na direção da casa de seus pais.

– General... – Kaoru sente seu peito apertar, pois não enxerga a vergonha nesse homem valoroso, apenas aquele que lhe salvou a vida tantas vezes. – Devemos matá-los?

– Não... – Nem se volta ao dizer isso, apenas segue em frente. – Solte-os. Que eles cumpram o seu... Dever. Aizu nada tem a temer... Eu nada disse que comprometesse o exército e o clã.

Anda arrasado pela vila, largando aos poucos os seus pertences, segurando apenas a espada, que segura com tanta força que seus dedos ficam esbranquiçados. Vai seguindo sob o olhar de todos, alguns já cientes da dolorosa revelação. Mas ele não vê ninguém, nem os pais quando passa diante deles, caminhando pelo jardim e seguindo até o pequeno templo nos fundos da propriedade.

– O que ele vai fazer? – Kame pergunta sem pensar, somente depois se dando conta que aquele homem destruído e seu algoz são a mesma pessoa.

– Eu não pensava em honra nesse momento. – Sua voz expressa a mais profunda tristeza, uma que Kazuya reconhece... Que sentiu naquela noite, no palco, quando soube que Jin não voltaria. – Apenas em acabar com a dor que me consumia.

Isamu entra no templo, fazendo a mais respeitosa reverência a seus ancestrais representados ali, ajoelhando-se no silêncio daquele local de oração. Lança um olhar pelo jardim que o viu crescer, pensando nos momentos felizes que viveu, mas os olhos castanhos de Manami surgem em sua mente, gravados para sempre em sua alma. Seu amor por ele é tão intenso que não consegue respirar, chorando como nunca antes diante da decepção e da constatação de que foi usado de forma tão vil por alguém que acreditava que o amasse.

– Sou inocente demais! – Abre a própria roupa de forma violenta, expondo a pele do tórax e do abdômen. – Eu te amo tanto... Mas... Eu não te perdôo! Te odeio... Quero que você sofra... Que sinta aquilo que estou sentindo agora.

A lâmina da katana se posiciona no ventre, cortando de leve a pele, o coração de Kamenashi quase parando diante do momento decisivo... Da terrível verdade. E o movimento que extingue a luz nos olhos negros o faz chorar, como se o atingisse ainda mais profundamente.

– Como ele pode fazer isso com você? – Kame pergunta com a voz embargada. Talvez daí viesse o sentimento de tristeza que emanava do espectro do Manami que viu na cabana.

Tenta tocar Isamu, confortá-lo de alguma maneira, mas esse se volta para ele, com uma expressão de profundo ódio estampado em sua face. Segura seu braço com raiva, puxando-o para si, fazendo Kame tremer, receoso.

– É... Como você teve coragem de fazer isso comigo? Eu te amava! – Aperta-o, agora com os dois braços, empurrando para fora do templo e o batendo contra uma árvore próxima. – Por que me usou dessa forma? Jamais me amou, não é? Era apenas seu dever... Me usar, destruir o meu coração.

– Eu não sou... – As mãos fortes mais uma vez envolvem seu pescoço, Kame sente o ar lhe faltar, a consciência lhe fugindo, mesmo que racionalmente saiba que apenas sua mente está sendo atacada.

– Eu vou te matar... Nem que precise te perseguir até o inferno. – A voz... A morte personificada naquele tom. – E você vai sofrer... Muito. Você e aquele... _Covarde_.

Começa a despir o quimono vermelho que Kazuya usa, desferindo mordidas fortes na pele já ferida.

– Você acha que ele o ama? Não... Meu querido... – Fala em um sussurro bem próximo do seu ouvido, maldade em cada palavra. – Você foi apenas uma alavanca pra ele se promover. Eu vi na mente dele... O seu precioso Jin não passou na seleção da agência, não é verdade? Tudo que falavam sobre os dois... Quem se beneficiou mais?

– Não é verdade! – Kazuya sente-se indignado com a insinuação, mas... Sabe que é plausível e isso dói demais. – Ele me ama... Pelo menos amava.

– Ele te usou como você fez comigo... – Tapa a boca do cantor que tenta negar, mesmo que veja como suas palavras o afetam. – Pode até ter te achado bom de cama... Quem não ia se fartar nesse corpinho delicioso? Mas na primeira chance... Trocou seu 'amor' por uma carreira melhor.

As lágrimas que correm pelo rosto triste é o sinal de que alcançou seu objetivo, jogando-o no chão e retomando a violência sexual de antes, desejando humilhá-lo ainda mais.

– Não... Por favor... – Kame tenta impedi-lo de se colocar entre suas pernas, mas sem sucesso, sendo esbofeteado com força.

– Kame... Kame... – Ao longe uma voz amigável e aflita o chama.

– NÃO! – E Isamu grita irritado ao sentir a consciência de Kame sendo puxada de volta para a realidade...

**ooOoo**

– Taguchi... – Um sussurro o desperta, levantando sobressaltado e se sentando na cama.

Olha para Ueda ao seu lado, mas este está profundamente adormecido e aquela voz não era a dele. Olha em torno, o quarto vazio como antes. Então volta a se deitar, acreditando que deve ter sonhado. Vira de lado, observando o belo rosto infantil acomodado sobre o travesseiro, a respiração leve e tranquila, um sorriso esboçado na boca de lábios carnudos.

Não consegue conter uma risadinha de pura felicidade por apenas pensar naquilo que aconteceu entre eles, com seus sonhos tendo se tornado realidade. Passa os dedos delicadamente pelas feições bonitas, decorando cada detalhe, como se já não os conhecesse de cor. E assim fica por um bom tempo, apenas admirando o sono de seu amado, ainda mais apaixonado pelo simples fato de Ueda tentar, mesmo sabendo o quanto coisas do passado o traumatizaram. Espera que um dia o pequeno consiga se abrir com ele, contar a razão de sentir-se tão inadequado e ter tanto medo de amar.

– Bom... Acho que vou ao banheiro. – Junno se levanta com cuidado, evitando despertar Tatsuya de seu sono e veste o short do pijama.

Sente-se feliz ao fechar a porta atrás de si, chegando ao corredor na mais completa escuridão. Mas... Ali uma sensação inexplicável de medo o assalta, um clima opressivo de ódio o atingindo, quase o forçando a voltar para o quarto e se refugiar nos braços de Ueda.

– Ah... Deixa de ser covarde, Taguchi! – Diz para si mesmo, tentando se convencer que essa sensação é apenas a reação normal à escuridão.

Resolve então que acender a luz do corredor é uma excelente idéia, pois todos os quartos estão de portas fechadas, não incomodaria ninguém e... Pode assim afastar o pavor crescente que o domina. Toca no interruptor, verificando com a luz acesa que não há nada ali, rindo do próprio medo do escuro. Anda na direção do banheiro, mas então nota algo que realmente o aflige... Um rastro fino de sangue sai do quarto de Kame e percorre um caminho irregular até o banheiro.

Segue-o devagar, respirando fundo por causa do nervosismo, pois sangue nunca é boa coisa. Abre a porta lentamente, colocando a cabeça para dentro com muito receio do que vai encontrar, mas nada poderia tê-lo preparado para o que vê. Gotas de sangue se espalham por todo o banheiro, aproximando-se da banheira cheia de água, cobrindo uma parte da borda e dando ao líquido um leve tom rosa.

– Por Kami! – O seu coração então dispara. – Kame!

Corre assustado até a banheira, parando por segundos ao lado dela, vendo a figura do amigo mergulhado completamente, já sem qualquer sinal de que esteja respirando. Segura-o pelos ombros, puxando para fora de um impulso e coloca meio sem jeito sobre o chão.

– Kame... Por favor, cara... Não faz isso comigo! – Segura o pulso fino e nada sente, desesperando com a possibilidade de vê-lo morrer dessa forma. – Merda! O que aconteceu?

Tenta se lembrar da escola, das aulas de primeiros socorros às quais ninguém prestava atenção, inclusive ele, mas então pensa bem e resolve fazer a respiração boca-a-boca que viu em filmes. Com o corpo imóvel de Kamenashi de costas sobre o piso frio, enche os próprios pulmões com grande quantidade de ar e, colocando os lábios sobre os dele, assopra todo ele para tentar fazer os do amigo funcionar. Repete tal operação por quatro vezes seguidas, até que uma forte tosse faz com que se afaste e deixe Kazuya cair de lado para a água sair por sua boca.

– Kame... Kame... – Diz aflito, ainda sem saber como ele realmente está. – Acorda.

Apesar de despertar, os olhos castanhos continuam fixos em um ponto do teto, ainda em choque, quase sem qualquer expressão.

– Não me assusta. – Junno se coloca diante dele, percebendo então todas as marcas pelo corpo inerte, seu coração acelerando diante do claro sinal de violência. – Fala comigo, Kamenashi!

– T-Taguchi... – Kame finalmente desperta e passa os braços pelo pescoço do amigo, puxando-o mais para perto, agarrando-se a ele com todas as forças que ainda lhe restam.

– O que aconteceu? – Segura-o firme entre os seus braços, ainda curvado sobre o corpo frio e encharcado. – Preciso te aquecer.

Tenta afastar-se, mas Kame resiste em soltá-lo, temeroso de ficar sozinho e mais uma vez se ver atacado por Isamu, lágrimas voltando a abandonar seus olhos. Isso força Junno a se esticar e pegar a primeira coisa que consegue alcançar.

– Não! Afasta essa coisa de mim. – Entra em pânico ao vê-lo com o quimono vermelho nas mãos.

– Calma... Calma... – Pega a toalha e o envolve depressa. – Kame... Me conta o que aconteceu, por favor. Quem te machucou desse jeito?

Aquele silêncio... A expressão sofrida no rosto maculado por marcas roxas e um corte no lábio...

– Foi o Jin? – Taguchi sente a respiração ficar presa no peito.

– Foi, mas... – Toda a violência voltando para sua mente como um furacão, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas dolorosas. – Não foi culpa dele.

– Se você me disser que o provocou ou que foi culpa sua... – Junnosuke está muito nervoso. – Vou chamar...

Kame coloca a mão sobre a boca levemente trêmula do outro, sabendo como lhe custa pensar mal de Jin, de quem era tão próximo, mas... Acima de tudo a personalidade protetora de Junno o faz reagir.

– Por favor... Eu te imploro... – Ele chora copiosamente. – Não conta pra ninguém. Depois eu te explico.

– Ok. – Percebe naqueles olhos a profunda dor emocional. – Vou te levar pro quarto.

Pega-o no colo, encostando-lhe a cabeça em seu peito, de forma a não causar ainda mais dor. Sente uma revolta crescente, incapaz de acreditar na verdade desse ato.

"_Jin não seria capaz de machucá-lo! Não pode ser verdade, mas... O Kame... Ele não mentiria."_ – Abre a porta do banheiro e olha antes a fim de verificar se há alguém no corredor.

Sai devagar, apagando a luz do corredor antes de entrar no quarto de Kame, mas sentindo mais uma vez aquele sentimento opressivo. Coloca-o com cuidado sobre o colchão, o gemido de dor cortando seu coração, mas respirando fundo para não descer e brigar com Akanishi.

– Devíamos te levar pra um hospital. – Está extremamente preocupado. – Pode haver alguma lesão mais grave... Você estava sangrando.

– Taguchi... No momento só não quero ficar sozinho. – Segura a mão do amigo. – Fica comigo essa noite?

– Claro. – Sabe que pode ser mal interpretado, mas não pode dizer 'não'. – Mas você precisa descansar. Então vou buscar um calmante.

– Tudo bem... – Quer dizer que não se sente seguro para ficar sozinho nem sequer um segundo, mas sabe bem a razão para ele pedir esse tempo. – Eu te espero... Sem problema.

E ao vê-lo se afastar Kamenashi só consegue chorar, pois se dá conta da violência que sofreu, cruelmente executada pelo corpo da única pessoa que já amou em sua vida e... Talvez isso tenha sido o pior, pois como pode olhar para Jin novamente sem lembrar daquilo tudo? E... Se dá conta que não pode partir, precisa de alguma forma fazer Isamu perceber que ele _**não é**_ o Manami, ou terá esse fantasma perseguindo-o pelo resto da vida.

"_Ele não vai desistir."_ – Os motivos do samurai são fortes demais e Kazuya se sente mais fraco do já se sentiu antes.

Taguchi sai aflito, percebendo o medo nos olhos tristes, correndo para seu próprio quarto e se sentando ao lado de Ueda. Toca-lhe o rosto com delicadeza, para acordá-lo, mas evitando que se assuste.

– Uepi... – Toca o rosto bonito com seus lábios. – Acorda.

– Ahm... Que foi? – Ainda se sente entorpecido pelo sono. – Algum problema, Taguchi?

– Você confia em mim? – Pergunta sem rodeios, pois se preocupa em demorar, deixando Kame muito tempo sozinho.

– Sim... Claro. – Se senta, aflito com a expressão séria dele. – Mas... Por que está me perguntando isso?

– Vou... Passar a noite no quarto do Kame. – Nota a mudança do rosto de Ueda.

– Por quê? – Sente um ciúme incontrolável, a lembrança do beijo de Kame em Junno lhe voltando com toda a força, ainda mais ao ver o short de pijama dele todo molhado. – Ele arranjou alguma desculpa pra...

Taguchi segura as mãos de Tatsuya, olhando-o com tanta firmeza que este se cala, sentindo que a coisa é muito mais séria do que um simples assédio.

– O que aconteceu? – Fala mais calmo, trocando a raiva por uma aflição preocupada.

– Não posso te contar, mas... – Espera que ele o entenda. – Você disse que confiava em mim.

– Sim... Eu confio. – Aperta as mãos que ainda seguram as suas. – Pode ir.

Junno se levanta da cama, veste a camiseta de dormir e pega uma caixinha de remédios que sempre leva em viagens. Faz tudo calado, o que testemunhou e o estado físico de Kame em sua mente, alimentando sentimentos que o sufocam, ainda mais por serem raros em sua personalidade.

Aproxima-se da porta, mas sente a necessidade de se voltar para encarar o rosto preocupado e triste de Ueda. Caminha até ele e segura uma de suas mãos, os orbes escuros se erguendo em sua direção.

– O Kame não está bem, por isso vou ficar com ele. – Sua voz soa compassiva e calma, mesmo que seu espírito esteja em fogo. – Mas lembre-se... É você quem eu amo! Entendeu?

– Sim. – Deseja dizer o mesmo, que o ama da mesma forma, mas ainda se sente inseguro sobre os seus sentimentos, então prefere se calar.

O beijo suave de Taguchi tira a pressão de ter que dar uma resposta, aquele sorriso radioso e lindo apagando qualquer temor sobre esse relacionamento. Sorri em retribuição, sentindo-se privilegiado por ter alguém como ele. Deixa-o ir com certa resistência, vendo a porta se fechar com uma sensação estranha dentro do peito. Então instintivamente ergue os olhos e se depara com o quadro, um arrepio lhe percorrendo a espinha. Aqueles orbes negros... Algo neles o perturba desde que mudaram para esse quarto.

– Bem... Seja o que for que esteja acontecendo... – Tenta desviar a atenção daqueles olhos e da sensação de temor que lhe provocam. – Vai dar tudo certo.

Deita-se, agarrando o travesseiro de Taguchi como se fosse ele e cobre a cabeça. Relembra quando era criança e ainda tinha medo dos terrores de seu quarto e da escuridão... Ainda mais depois que viu aquele homem ser assassinado na sua frente. Tinha uns dez anos, mais ou menos, e após aquele dia regrediu nesse pavor infantil, constantemente correndo para o quarto dos pais em busca de abrigo. E nesse momento sente aquela mesma insegurança, aquela sensação de que uma energia muito negativa os envolve desde que chegaram a essa casa. Fecha os olhos, mas o coração bate acelerado.

O quadro da imagem de Isamu Kaneko está ali, com sua expressão feliz congelada no tempo, de um momento antes do destino o atropelar e destruí-lo por dentro. Ódio e solidão corroendo-o por mais de um século, à espera da oportunidade de vingar-se, de ver Manami sofrer tanto quanto ele nessa condição de espírito preso a terra e ao seu ressentimento. Então os orbes negros do retrato parecem se mover, voltando-se para o rapaz assustado sobre a cama.

"_Mas agora 'ele' está de volta e_..." – Uma aura negra emana de todo esse sentimento negativo de ódio absoluto. – _"Ninguém vai me tirar o prazer de matá-lo."_

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Muita gente já acreditava que esta autora tinha desistido de escrever e sumiria de vez, para felicidade de uns e tristeza de outros. HEHE... Aqui está mais um capítulo de Lies. Demorou, mas saiu e juro que me diverti muito sendo extremamente má com leitores e personagens. Tirando o lado sádico que vocês já haviam notado na minha personalidade, ainda tem aquela necessidade de sair da inércia produzindo algo forte e impactante... Tanto para mim quanto para vocês. Sou mais má ainda, pois sei que ainda vou atualizar outras fics antes de voltar a essa... Não, não... Não matem a autora ou daí que não sai nada mesmo!

Adoro do fundo da alma os poucos leitores que ainda lêem meus textos apesar da imensa ausência de atualizações. Não vou prometer nada, pois a minha vida ainda continua um navio a deriva, mas juro que vou me esforçar.

Agradeço o carinho e o incentivo das minhas queridas que deixaram seus deliciosos reviews e que sempre estão presentes quando eu tenho vontade de desistir. Meu carinho especial vai para minha beta querida, que também luta dia após dia contra o 'dragão' que nos rouba a vida e a felicidade.

Diante das notícias do casamento do Jin, que provavelmente vai ser papai, além das punições que sofrerá e a pergunta das razões reais dessa sua escolha... Torçamos para que ele seja feliz. Torço por ele e pelo Kame, mesmo que não estejam juntos. Ou... Sei lá... Melhor tirar as idéias que ficam na minha cabeça perva.

Amo vcs e espero que gostem do capítulo.

3 de Março de 2012

11:05 AM

**Lady Anubis**


End file.
